True friendship
by tealana
Summary: when Donatello meets a young woman online. what will he discover when finally meeting her? rated T (later chapters R) this is a friendship, crime, angst, horror. and based on true life events. you may need tissues or have a lot questions to ask which I will be happy to answer if wish to know as why I am writing this fiction but the author note in each chapters will explain.
1. author note, story introduction

Author note:

Hi everyone I am writing a fiction based on real life and true events. This is going to be my first friendship story about two individuals meeting and learning how to cope with one is suffering as that person is infected for life. This is based on my own life that a event has changed my life instantly as I met a awesome guy that fits all I want in a guy but the only problem is as I will not say what it is he is suffering from as I believe in confidentiality between friends. Also to have discover I can never physically be intimidate with him which is a huge bummer and can not get attached to him either because of his condition is a dangerous contagious problem. I see it as we can agree to be friends due to we have similar conditions as I have decided not to have no more children as I fear what mental or physical deformities that may inherit. No one asks to be infected with whatever they contract or inherit from birth. It is sad, but shouldn't be pushing these people away either. They need the support as much those people suffer from mental health issues as well. And this story is my new found friend that has come into my life after wishing for 8 long years to have after finally leaving my abusive husband nearly three years ago.

Anyway, this fiction will contain drug use, high level sexual violence, crime and language. And it will be a friendship, angst, horror fiction. So please anyone with sensitive mind, you have the choice to leave and not to read. But give this fiction a chance before making judgements as this is based on real life events between myself and a new friend I have made and I wanted to share this with you all to understand that no matter what, someone is suffering something and not all are bad just happened to be punished for mistakes by trusting the wrong person that chose not to tell them what they may or may not be carrying. As this is how he became the victim of this situation that I will write in this story. Not just as something to be more aware but to be opened minded and understanding, hopefully to become supportive as well.

Anyway on with the story summary.

Donatello meets a young woman that has isolated herself from the world due to a past bad experience/event that has occurred to her in her early teens. When have met Donatello online by accident as she was exactly looking for anyone as due to fear of becoming attached and possibly hurting them later, because of the condition she carries; there is no cure for it. So celibacy has become her life. Can she accept that not all want to have sexual activity with her and is willing to be her friend? Hm, have to wait and see.


	2. chapter 1

Chapter 1

Late one night, a dark brunette young woman was surfing through net out of boredom. Ever since she had graduated from high school, and participated in testifying to the court, one hearing after another. Which lingered for five years and finally, justice was served.

But what she will have carry, is for life. She tried to commit suicide more ways, anyone could imagine or possibly count. Something continued to tell her, that no matter what she is suffering at present time. Suicide is not the answer.

Going to support group after support group was frustrating for her. And had only made her feel less confident and brought a deepening disbelief in herself. No matter what she wanted, her condition is a constant reminder as why she can never be intimate with anyone. With either sex.

Due to the condition has mentally discouraged her, she has permanently isolated herself from the world and rejected every available man within her area that has asked her out for lunch. As much she wanted to but couldn't take the risk incase of guilt arose when and if they returned to confront her about what they may have or could have contracted from her despite she will be extremely careful of not infecting anyone else.

Forever stressing about her condition, had always ran through her mind of whether whom would understand and accept her for as a good friend and as for getting attached, will never ever be. This poor woman with a heart of gold has completely extinguished all hope of having love with anyone as she fear may infect those she come in physical contact with.

Sighing softly as she exhaled with disappointment and discouragement of what she believes what will never come true. The more she hoped, and wished for something or someone will just accept her and understand that she can not give what they may be looking for. Opening her laptop, and clicked to the internet and started to surf for images to give her a few ideas to draw for her next canvas painting. Remembering of what her last date she thought to share her condition with, in hope he'd be accepting and understanding but the reaction was completely different.

Remembering the exact reaction and words he spoke before he stood up and walked away, leaving her publicly in the food court of a local shopping mall which was quite humiliating and deeply hurtful. Running to her car, and drove home in endless tears as she was shattered. That was the last time, she had left the apartment.

And that wasn't all; she had to face as had lost her job as a bartender and was rejected by other jobs. Now had worked from home as a Rape crisis helpline counsellor. The pay is somewhat good enough for her to survive on and pay her bills, including rent. Since she orders a lot of her food to be delivered to her door, with her clothes and other essentials including her books to study on her condition and avoids all contact with people altogether ever since all dates end up badly so when she came across this site when searching for images to draw as she had finished work for the day.

Unsure at first, but thought to herself. What is the harm of just chatting with others if not going to meet them. What is the harm in that. Registering herself to the site and it wasn't long until she was getting hits or flirties. (flirties is when someone sends a wink or love heart to say they are interested in you and wish to chat with you.). Sighed again, closed her eyes as she clicked on the 'ok' button and started to accept two guys that requested for her to be friends with her but didn't say anything at first.

Another two sent flirties and asked what she was looking for and wondered if she was available to meet then she had to decline and explain that she was only after online flirting which eventually she was ignored.

Exhaled with disappointment and exited the site, closed her laptop and turned her television on, then started watching some horror movies while taking notes for drawing ideas as she too was a tattoo designer. Drawing was her spare time, hobby.

A pair of warm tears, stained her cheeks and dropped from underneath her jawline and landed onto her nightgown. Softly saying to herself, as she wiped the tear stains from her cheeks. "Why had it happened to me? _Why?_ "

***********  
~to be continued in chapter 2

This is slight introduction of how my OC is enduring her current circumstances in her early adult life as she had experience a lot and isolated herself from others and that will be mentioned later in this story, keep in mind as well this is based on a real life event as this is what has changed my life just recently with a new friend that is suffering. And we both have some similiarities in common. I am able to have to children but I choose not to, because I am thryxion independent. I am unable to produce my own natural hormones for my body to regulate so I have to take hormone medication for life but as for my new good friend that I have nicknamed my teddy bear, as there is no cure for his condition and he has taken celibacy as part of his life. It is sad, and heartbreaking but im not going to abandon him like many others have. I swore my friendship to him and I am going to keep it. When he told me, I was shocked but to me what I saw was that is a guy I can be friends with and he will always be there for me. Even though we can never be physically intimate. Which I am fine with, the main thing is what I greatly cherish the most is the friendship that I have wished for and now I have it. There is nothing or anyone can make me change my mind or discourage me from been his friend. Also I am able to be myself around him, enjoy a laugh a joke even hang out. That's what counts the most to me and as long I am able to bring some laughter and joy to him with my friendship, that makes me even more happier. So anyway, on with the next chapter. Read and review, tootles


	3. Chapter 2

Author note

I wish to thank **I love kittens too!** For her kind and supportive reviews. To be honest I thought to see if anyone was or would be interested to read this fiction that I have made in as the reason I am writing as this is what has happened to me that I have mentioned earlier about meeting this awesome guy with the same condition that my OC is suffering as she is playing him in this story. As I have said, this is based on a real life experience and I do hope more will have the courage to read and see what I have experience and learn what I have decided to do in helping my friend as he truly needs the help as what he has endured for 5 years of his life. And yes, his story is sad but how it become to be would anger you, I know I was but then I also felt pity for this woman too. As what has happened to her, for her to be also infected was terrible but in my opinion as she knew her condition and chose not to tell him after been in a relationship for 2 years with him. I do pity what the event that bestowed unto her but I am disappointed that she could had warned my friend instead of infecting him as well which is wrong and unfair. If that were me, I'd never walk out into the world again and have no physical contact with no one due to that condition. There is no cure for the disease, only a temporarily vaccine that only last for 24 hours before the breakout occurs then unable to do anything until it clears up before touching anyone again, and unable to share utensils or essentials for example, soap bars, body scrubbers and most definitely can not share a bath. Shower is the only option to bathe as the shower washes all away but still have to sterilze the basin afterwards which is quite frustrating but it must be done to stop the risk of infection and spread to an vulnerable uninfected victim. As I have said there is no cure for this disease as the only way is celibacy which more depressing for these poor people. And there should be a cure made but the problem is, none will do it. As it will bring the phamacial company to ruin. Like all STD's it is a global problem and FDA medical board profit as if there a cure made for diseases known, the profit would drop because everyone would be cured of their conditions. This is why, it will not be created. So my advice is becareful whom you meet and share yourself with. As it only takes just once to contract something that will force you to become someone that you do not wish to be. It is deeply depressing, and not only to learn and understand what my friend is going through but to watch him suffer makes me deeply saddened. As much I am doing what I can to help him, and show him the support that he needs. He still doesn't have the courage to tell his immediate family (parents, siblings) about his condition. It is hard to tell family about this as it will shatter them but we all need our family to help and support us through our lives. Without them, there is or would be no hope to go on for some. As some are disowned for one mistake that infects them for life. This also goes for their friends too, been abandoned and ignored by friends because they don't want the disease in them if shared or accidently cut themselves and not realised had infected themselves from a drop of blood on the bench or cloth. That's all it takes. One drop of blood if not physical contact is shared. Quite frightening it is but who can blame anyone not wanting contract this? But should also think about what of those whom are suffering it? They're suffering the most, and forever stressing of not to infect others around them as they too were just as careful and still, became infected all because they trusted someone that never knew they had it until it was too late. So instead of discriminating others that will not be able to live like how they were before becoming infected, we should try our best to support them and find a cure. As these people are not the only ones whom are suffering, their families and friends are too. Especially those may not know about it. I wish to thank **I love kittens too!** And for her reviews as I couldn't stop myself from crying to hear her words as my reason for this mission of writing this story is to hopefully send a message through my story that friendship can be found and kept. We will see how Donnie copes with this situation later in the story as I would tell you now how'd he'd react but then that would spoil the story. So I will continue at slow past and add a note depending in which chapter to hopefully the message is been heard as this is not just those whom are suffering to live with this problem for life, its everyone's problem as I will also add in notes of my own where I have read about what type they are and how it is contracted and passed to the next host as it is a growing problem and also how high of many people that are at risk. Example 1 out 10 will have cancer, right? Will you'd meet in your lifetime of 1 out 5 could be infected with this disease and important to always ask if that person could be a carrier or not. Which shouldn't hurt to ask as never know, the next person infected could be you and wouldn't even know that you are. So always have yourself checked regularly. Or once every so often. As once it has happened, all can do is to deal with it and ensure not to pass over to the next person you meet. I do hope I have done as much I can to ensure to send awareness as it should be heard not ignored. As it only take once and one mistake by trusting those you are with. I do understand it can also happen from someone that is just a stranger as well but it happens more from those whom are most closest to you. Anyway, this author note is taking up most of time to write instead of getting to the next chapter lol and as I have said before I will add notes I have found to share about this epidemic problem so you are more aware and prepared for it. Anyway, read and review. Onward to chapter 2. Tootles

****************  
chapter 2

~in the lair; donatello's lab~

The purple clad terrapin awoke with extreme boredom and couldn't be bothered to continue with his inventions or repairing anything as he needed to have time to himself for once. So, he opened his laptop and surfed the net as usual and become more bored. Glared at the screen as he had just stared like coffee bean zombie and grunted with annoyed huff then exhaled as he pressed the esc key then as he were about to stand up, the computer showed it was experiencing cookie virus.

Rubbing the temples lightly and sighed as he checked it over and realised it wasn't a cookie virus. He had accidently came across a site for a dating site. At first he was curious then thought to himself, that no one would be interested in a 6 foot talking mutant turtle. Sitting back in his chair and gave it some thought and then finally decided that he should give it a try so he did.

Creating a profile for himself and said that he was only after online flirting and somewhat proper genuine chat. Within minutes, he had received over 100 flirties from countless females within his area of new York and to his astonished shock, he didn't know what to do or where to start.

Starting with the first five and then quickly deleted them when they all asked to meet up on the first fifteen seconds. The next fifty asked about the size of his shlong which he was blushing and embarrassed, ignored then deleted them as well then finally the last forty-five were so vulgar that they sent nude pictures of themselves in various and multiple positions and requested to meet up.

Blushed even more as he wanted to but realised what he wondered to himself earlier. 'Who'd be able to handle to meet up with a 6 foot talking mutant turtle? And could they handle my sheer strength as, it is mating season afterall.' Shaking his head to make himself to snap out of it, immediately apologised and deleted them from the messages and sighed as he exited the site and closed his laptop then sat back in his chair, gently rubbing his eyes with discouragement of unsureness just when his older brother; raphael had walked in the lab and stood behind him curious as what he was up to.

"Hey, Donnie. What're you up to?" raph smiled, folding his arms lightly when had not showed sympathy to have frightened the overthinking terrapin as he gasped in fright. "ARRGGHHH! Raph! Don't do that!"

Raph chuckled lowly and replied. "Sorry, didn't think you were fixated on something." Glared his older brother with annoyed glance then answered. "Ever occurred to you, to know first?"

Grinned sheepishly but slyly as he shrugged and said. "Nope. Why? Was there a sexy super model chick of my dreams hiding in here that you aren't telling me about? Oh Donnie, you sly hound dog you." Raph mockily laughed. Poor Donnie blushed and grunted as he said. "No! if there were, do you think I'd tell you?"

"I don't know bro, may I ask you something?" leaning down to look in his brothers eyes with a devious smirk. "Er, raph what are you doing?" leaning back slightly feeling uncomfortable. "Nothing, just want to ask you something."

"Ok? And what would that be?" Donnie prepared to hear what his brother is going to ask. "Do you mind I join in a threesome with you and your lady friend?"

The purple clad terrapin blushed so darkly and that he got so mad, he couldn't stop himself to usher him out with his bo staff and called him a pervert while raph laughed hysterically as he looked back and apologised then assured that he'd never do what he intended and left the room as Donnie closed and locked the door, finally sighed with relief. "Why would raph want to do a threesome with me and some other female?" the purple clad terrapin wondered to himself, curiously but with repulse. Shaking his head to ignore the words spoken before the image entered his head.

********  
~to be continue in chapter 3

Ok what do you think? I hope I tried to make it funny just alittle so it wouldn't sound so depressing. Anyway onward to chapter 3.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

~following evening~

After cleaning the apartment until there was no speck of dirt, dust or crumb to be found. Wiping the sweat from her brow as she exhaled with relief, holding the broom stick whilst looking around the room and said to herself. "Well, finally cleaning is done. Time for tea."

Placing the broom in the closet and went to the kitchen, making herself a cup of fresh green tea. Putting the kettle on then leaned against the bench, as she thought about trying again. As the kettle whistled with hot steam, Vivien sighed and added some sugar in her tea before sitting down at the table and open the laptop then logged into the site once again. Finding 15 flirties this time but it was all the same requests. Rolling her eyes and deleted them, one by one.

Staying logged in, hoping she'd find at least one would be a gentlemen. So she decided to search through the members link and look for what she hope to be genuine and would be on the same page as she is at present time. Sipping her tea and read each profile, but didn't realise that when looking that it sends a notification to let those know you are checking their profiles.

Exhaled alittle, and wary as she didn't know that is how it worked at first then ignored it and continued searching, it wasn't long until she came across one profile that had caught her eye. When she noticed one of the flirties were still hitting in her notifications but she ignored them and clicked onto the profile that intrigued her more.

Adding him to her favorites as she wasn't sure to send a friend request or send a message. Countless thoughts ran through her mind, continuous worry and fear. But then, remembered what she thought to herself when first registered to the site. Taking a quick breathe then exhaled as she finally clicked on the profile and sent a message starting with 'hi'.

Waiting for a reply, as she received other messages from three much older men that were looking for a young woman to fulfil their fantasy. Rolled her eyes with annoyance as she blocked them without a second thought. Another seven messaged her, saying 'hi beautiful' or 'hey there, sweet thing, want to hook up?.'

Feeling slightly annoyed, but desired to reply as well although she stops herself to take the chance with someone new. Her fear forever arose within, continuous thoughts and imaginings whether if they'd accept or react horrific to what she may share.

She grew anxious and more dreadful with worry, then logged off and closed her laptop. Placing it aside on the table as she stood up and then returned to the kitchen and made a hot tea with cheese toast. Turning the television on, and flicked through the channels until her favourite show came on. Happily ate her snack and drank her tea, while watching the tv show called; the odd couple. Giggled at first then laughed as it was hilarious, which helped to take her mind off things that didn't matter.

Soon the show had finished, she quickly washed her cup and plate then turned the television off before going to bed. As she laid down, staring at the ceiling above. Wondered could there be just one person, that could accept her even support her. It did not matter to her, she would be considered as a friend, which she'd more than happy with. But also is prepared for the worst though.

~in the lair, living room~

Mikey sat in the living room, munching away on salt n vinegar potato chips with salsa dip whilst raph sat close by on the recliner. Watching his brother munch on the salsa dipped chips, shaking his head and gruntingly exhaled with slight repulse and annoyance as he tried to ignore the loud crunching and munching that fill the walls of the lair. Then heard footsteps ascend to the kitchen, and a yawn attracted his attention. Turning over his right, and noticed that Donnie finally came out of his room. Raph had deviously smirked and said to him. "Yo! Donnie! Don't forget our session tomorrow with you know who."

"Forget it! Quit trying! I aint falling for that death trap!" The embarrassed purple clad terrapin replied, as he hurriedly made his coffee and returned back to his sanctuary. Leo walked out of the dojo, wiping the sweat from his face as he noticed Donnie running to his room as he were in some sort of hurry then saw that mikey was confused to what raph had said, but had been cackling himself hysterically. Raised his brow suspiciously, glaring at the red clad terrapin that just sat in the chair and cackled like a evil depraved person, unknown to them. "Raphael, what is so funny?" leo asked, curiously.

"Oh nothing, just messing with brainiac." Raph laughed, replying. "I see. He seem quite embarrassed to whatever you had said to him. What was it?" the wary and concerned blue clad terrapin asked. Mikey continued to munch on his chips, waited to hear what the next reply would be. "It's nothing, just a harmless joke. To soften up the brain." Raph said, smirking to leo. Leo was not amused and curious to what was said then sighed. "Alright then, I'll just go ask him instead then." Walking to donnie's room as raph laughed again and said to him. "Be careful he don't chase you out like a girl with a broom!"

Leo looked back, utterly confused and bemused to the comment his borther made and shook his head as he wondered to himself. "Chase me out like a girl with a broom? What did he mean by that? Hmmm." Mikey looked to raph, also bemused and glared somewhat unimpressed with the crude joke. "What?" raph said.

"That is cold dude." Resumed watching the television then started laughing at some silly scene of modern family. "Ugh, you'd laugh at these fools but not what I said?" raph said, grunting with a disappointed gruff as he stood up and walked away, muttering under his breathe. Mikey continued to laugh at the show and ignored his sulking brother.

Meanwhile, Donnie was working on his invention that he had fixed and had forgotten to logged off as he too was hoping and praying to get atleast one genuine female that would want to chat not send vulgar pictures of themselves. Luckily the screen saver was on time though.

Leonardo gently knocked before entering the room, Donnie didn't hear or noticed until his elder brother had walked towards him and as he said. "Anything I can help you with Donnie?"

"I didn't hear you come in, leo." Donnie replied. "You are too fixated on your invention to notice, lil brother." Leo answered, understandably. The purple clad terrapin sighed, and said softly. "Hand me that wrench please leo."

Retrieving the tool as requested and handed to him. "So what is this I hear if I entered here, that I'd be chased out of here by a girl with a broom?" leo asked, softly asked. Donnie looked up, with a soft blush in his cheeks then stammered abit. "I h-have no idea wh-what you are talking about, leo." He continued fixing the mechanic material. Leo blinked fast, confused but concerned as what was going then asked. "Ok, what is going on, Donnie?"

"Nothing is going on, leo. I am fine." Donnie replied, trying not to let a single sweat drop give him away of his nervousness. "You are trembling Donnie." Leo assured him, gently grasping his shoulder. "I am ok, leo. Really." The purple clad terrapin smiled gently as he looked up to his brother and said. "It is probably because I hadn't slept much as why I am trembling."

Leo smiled and insisted gently. "Get some rest then little brother. Wouldn't want a relapse like last time when you didn't sleep properly." Donnie nodded and replied. "Of course, I'll rest soon as I have finished here." Leo nodded, giving his brother a soft smile then walked out, leaving him to do as he pleased. When the door closed, Donnie exhaled with relief then went to check his messages and wiped the worrying sweat away from his forehead as he said to himself softly. "Luckily I set this on silent then I'd be in trouble."

Once he opened the notifications, his eyes widen in disbelief and sheer disgust as how many flirties he received this time and couldn't stop blushing from the site of the amount of pictures sent. "What the shell? Over 600 messages and counting?" he said, gruntingly irritated. "This may take awhile to delete. As I don't want to delete some that may be or could be genuine and not vulgar."

Sighing as he took his time to view which few were to delete and to keep.

~one hour later~

Donnie had managed to deny requests of 350 females asking for fling relationships, 100 of groupie or threesome fling requests with another 100 that asked to be his mistress of the BDSM. Utterly embarrassed and repulsed to how some women were so vulgar and had no self esteem for themselves and would display themselves like they had.

Going through the last 50 that requested for his friendship and showed no different to the other 550 until he finally came to the very last one and her name displayed completely different compared to the others. The names he had seen were in such vulgar descriptions of what pornstars may call themselves. But this one, was different.

"Hmm, friendly angel. Well, you are the only one that caught my attention and I will give you this chance to impress me." Clicking onto the message and read what was said. A huge smile grew on his once embarrassed face as he believed to finally had found a genuine nice lady. Accepting her request for friendship and sent a reply. Then logged off and waited until the next message.

Sitting back with delighted sigh, folding his hands behind his head as said. "Finally."

******  
~to be continued in chapter 4

Read and review. How did you guys like this chappie? Good I hope. As I wanted to make it sound good as possible before getting to the flashback scene of my OC's past as how she became infected and why she will never have what most take for granted. Yes I know, sad but it is frightening to the rest of us as well. Anyways onward to chapter 4, tootles


	5. Chapter 4

Author note:

Four reviews within 24 hours. That is a record for me. Thankyou **i love kittens too! Tmntlover2013 And leetah1999.** I never thought this would be a success to draw readers in even though, only two readers will read and review. Anyway, onward to the following chapter. Let see what will happen as now when will Donnie and my OC will begin chatting and decide to meet. Hehehehe I better get start with the chapter otherwise I'd spoil it.

********  
Chapter 4

~later that evening~

Vivien couldn't sleep, and had nothing else to do so she thought to see if her request has been accepted. Going to her laptop and opening it, then logged on. Her notifications reached up 35 flirties, fifteen requested friendship and seventeen just asked for nude pics in various positions. And one that she waited for a reply and confirm her request had accepted.

Deleting the other thirty-four and couldn't stop herself from shaking as she wanted to start chatting with **DonatelloGeektechprofessor.** Vivien smiled tenderly as she wondered, how interesting this man could be. Opening the message and read the reply as she smiled happily to see he was interested in her not what she could present with her body.

Immediately replying and couldn't stop herself from asking questions about where he grew up, what school he attended and what degree he completed. And what exactly he was seeking, while searching on the site. Pressing the 'enter' key to send her message, full of questions. Just as when she were about to log off, five requests were waiting.

The first, **MrMysteriousLover** sent a poetic message about taking her up high. Which made her cheek blush then stomach flutter with butterflies. The second, **MasterLover#17** sent a picture message of the sunset over the horizon and the third, **RecklessandWildman** sent a sweet letter with hopes of reply. Giving each one a chance as since they portrait themselves as genuine gentlemen. Soon as she replied, they replied shortly afterwards immediately requesting to see her through video chat but when Vivien declined as she felt it was too soon, all three ignored her. Sighing with frustration and disappointment.

Vivien's only mission is to make a friend, nothing more as she is unable to give what they'd be requesting. Going back to **DonatelloGeektechprofessor** and clicked on the link to notify her when he logs in so she could personally chat with him instead leaving messages as she truly felt, he is different and genuine. Could he be the one?

Once clicked onto the notify button, it confirmed that she will be notified when he logs on and suddenly the heaviness of her eyes begun to wave over, not realising to left her laptop on and remained logged in as she drifted to sleep.

*****  
Donatello logged in and saw the message in his inbox, smiled happily as he saw **Friendlyangel's** reply. Immediately opening it and smiled as he could see how interested she was and asked genuine questions. But he figured that how would he answer the questions, would she be mad at him if he told her that he was homeschooled.

Carefully thought about what he was going to write before answering as he deeply believed in speaking the truth. Would she accept his answers, or reject him completely. Placing his hands over the keyboard and begun typing the answers to each question truthfully. And begun asking questions of his own. Then checked her profile out and discovered that she was online, sending another message to see if she up for a proper chat. But played the waiting game for a reply begun to wane on his patience. Leaving his laptop on and waited, but also clicked on the link to notify him when she will log in and reply.

While he waited, the continuous messages sent to him by countless women, showing themselves naked or even made videos as they moaned, saying his username. This embarrassed Donatello that he blushed darkly. The poor terrapin was so embarrassed and discovered something tingling in-between his thighs. Looking down and realised he was having a erection. Biting his lower lip, and trembled as he tried to think about something else then jumped when someone had spoken whispery in his ear. "Hello Donnie."

"Argh, damn you!" breathing heavily, turning around to the sneak standing behind him and looked over his shoulder. "This is what you are so embarrassed to share with me? Greedy." Raph smirked. Immediately pressed the esc key to exit the site before the next lot of messages were sent. "What the shell are you doing in here, raphael?! Why must you scare me like that?!" don glared at his brother, annoyed.

"Well, for one it is fun to see what you are up to and two, what is that site you were just on? Can I use your profile and get a few hook-ups?" the red clad terrapin stood back, folding his arms as he deviously waited for a reply and evilly smirked. "First of all, no shell way you are going to use my profile and second, HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN STANDING BEHIND ME?!"

Raph chuckled and replied before walking away. "I been here awhile and you know what." He begun then paused, lowly chuckled. "What do I gotta do to get some of that action?"

Don blushed darkly, and glared with the 'uh' glance as he gulped then finally replied. "You want some action?" raph smiled bigly and nodded then said. "OH HELL YEAH! How do I signup?"

Raised his brow, glaring at his brother as he replied. "Ehh, well create your own email and sign away."

"Lemme use your laptop please." Raph pleaded, grinning. "Uh, _no_." don answered and logged off then turned his laptop off. "Oh come on, Donnie. Don't be like that." He laughed, making his brother more embarrassed then he already felt, within a second raph was ushered out with the bo staff again.

Grabbing the doorframe and looked back with a huge grin. "Lemme stay Donnie, please. I promise I'll be good." Glared at raph irritated and angry, replied in a low growling tone. "Get out! Darn pervert!" raph laughed it off and said. "Wrong one remember."

"Wrong one? You're the only been teasing me about this now beat it, raphael." Donnie growled again and forced him out with a hard kick to his shell then slammed the door and locked it. Raph chuckled and stood by the door and said. "You'd be begging me to join later, bro."

"Begging to join later? In what, raphael?" With a sheepish grinning glance, and small chuckle. "How long have you been standing there, leo?" the blue clad terrapin folded his arms and replied. "Long enough to hear that you are teasing poor Donnie again. What is going on?"

"Donnie is on some site that shows naked chicks." Raph smiled. "Naked chicks?" leo replied, repeated what raph said as he raised his brow, curious but suspiciously as he wondered why would he'd be on a porn site. "Is it a porn site?" leo asked, curiously. "Ask him, that is if you can get in the room. Good luck leo." Raph chuckled and walked away as leo stood in his place and knocked on the door gently. "What do you want raphael! If you think I'd let you use or share my profile, you got another thing—" Donnie paused as he opened the door and realised whom he was talking to then said with a apologetic glance. "Sorry leo, thought you were raph."

"Mhm, I see. Can I come in?" leo asked, softly glanced with understanding gaze. Still felt embarrassed and worried what he'd may say as he invited his brother in the room. "Something, you wish to tell me Donatello?"

Rubbing the back of his neck and sighed. "It's not what you think, honest." Raised his brow slightly then replied assuring. "What did you think I thought it was?"

"Uh, um." Sigh softly and resumed. "This is so embarrassing." Gently grasped his shoulder and softly smiled with assuring gaze. "It cant be that bad, just tell me." The purple clad terrapin sighed and looked up to him then replied. "If I tell you, would you be disappointed in me?"

"It's not like we are children anymore. I'll admit I have my needs too. There isn't anything that could discourage me to be disappointed in you little brother." Leo answered with a warm smile. "I was bored, and as I surfed through the net then I came across this site. It said to be a dating site but also allowed online flirting as well so I gave it a go. What I never expected to find was something, only find in dirty magazines." Donnie explained as leo quietly listened and insisted gently. "Go on."

Don smiled alittle, continued to explained more and what he learned but when finally came to friendlyangel's profile. Felt relief to have found one out of countless females that were so vulgar and self loathing in disrespect and loss of self worth as only friendlyangel showed she was the true genuine good woman he had came across but is patiently waiting to chat with her. Soon he had finished, leo just looked on quietly and said finally with a soft reply. "So when will this mystery woman reply? Let me know, so I can give my blessing to the two of you." He smiled as Donnie nodded, happily before watching him leave the room.

Feeling over the moon with sheer joy, and happiness. Couldn't stop himself from bolting to the laptop, and logged in to chat with his fair lady to be. Reading other messages, he received and just ignored them as he patiently waited for friendlyangel to log in and reply. Writing down a few questions to ask her when she does as he hopes this will become something that may be more than just chat in the computer screen. Then he realised instantly, if he gets the chance to meet her face to face; how would she react. Would she accept him or freak out and run away.

Prepared for the worst but is willing to take that chance. As what more could go wrong or what is there to loose.

*******  
~to be continued in chapter 5

Author note: I have a confession to make as I had cried while talking with my friend and, I couldn't stop myself from pouring my heart on the line to tell him how I felt for him. It took a lot of courage and guts to tell him but he now knows how I feel about him and have come to a promise that we should be friends as he is unable to return my heartfelt feelings as he just admitted that he still feels for an ex girlfriend. And I understand and believe in the 'what the heart wants' and mine wants him even though he cant return them. He makes me happy more ways than one, but I feel deeply shattered that I can not truly have him. I love him enough to let him go, but I will be there for him when he needs me. A decision ive never made for anyone and it hurts. Saying the L word was the biggest task I could do and was deeply petrified he'd hate me. Soon he told me, that he couldn't hate me even though I declared my feelings for him. And has said he'd my friend, always. I promised him in the beginning that I wouldn't fall in love but how can I not fall for someone that I cant have?

I advise you all if you find love, don't take it for granted or be afraid as once you find it. Cherish it, and be happy. I never thought I'd fall for someone that I will never ever be able to have.

Read and review, tootles.


	6. Chapter 5

Author note:

Ok we are finally where to know what happened to my OC. I will raise the rating to R as this is where it will get pretty violent. In this chapter, is a short paragraph of her past happening in her dreams more like nightmares. And don't forget, you have the choice to read or not to read. Anyways, onward to the following chapter. Happy reading.

*******  
~Chapter 5

Vivian had fallen asleep, burying her face within the folding of her arms as she begun to dream. Then suddenly, her repressed consciousness had not only opened the door to her past but had brought the wave of piercing pain that she had buried and shielded by fear.

The veil lifted, the vision was blurry but the scent of that very alleyway was what her begin to quiver. Breathing heavily as she trembled and looked around, tightly grasped at her chest when she deeply gasped before turning back to the four large shadows approaching her. Their voices, their laughter and their torturing mocks filled her ears, tripping over herself as she tried to make for her escape only to be grabbed by her ankles and then dragged to the far back of the alley where she was forcibly pinned down, clothes torn away. Screaming loudly with all her might, no avail of anyone hearing her cries or pleas for help as the sounds of busy traffic suppressing the scene around them so none could determine what was happening. Not even the residents that could hear, moved a muscle let alone made attempt to investigate.

The smell of each large man that took turns for four gruesome hours, had sickened her. Convoluting on her own, unwanted vomit that surfaced in her throat which had managed to spit out but only to angered one of the men, to savagely slug her hard and splitting her lower lip and breaking her cheek bone and fracturing her nose canal. The men stood over, lighting a cigarette between them as they laughed and congratulated each other before walking away, believing she was dead. Vivian had deeply felt the desperate urge of desiring to die but had survived. Laying in a pool of her own blood, as she was too weak to move, let alone able to call out but was discovered when a small child had found her. The child's mother, picked him up in her embrace and called for help. Vivian's vision was blurry and unable to speak as she moaned in agony, trying to reach out for help when she fell on conscious once more. It wasn't until she found herself in a hospital bed, as the light was shown over her brightly when had realised she was patched up, bathed and had a hydrating IV to her right hand. Then had found her left leg in a cask along with her left arm in a sling above her slightly. Just as when the doctor walked in the room, unable to see properly as he checked for her vital signs then her heart beat risen as he inappropriately touched her arm.

The evil smirk on his face and laughter, made her quiver terribly as she tried to cry out only to be gagged as she was viciously told in a harsh whisper. "Shut your mouth. Time to go again, and no one can hear you." Looking from the corner of her eye to the dividing curtain as the three men stood waiting on the side and laughed, drawing it back. Trying to scream as she was stripped once more and glaring into the eyes of the first as he harshly ordered her to stop screaming then was punched hard in her face as all went black.

Waking up in cold sweat, and realised she was alone in her apartment and breathed heavily, then saw the damage she made around her. Leaning back to the cold wall behind her, running her hand through the wet strands of her hair before getting up and cleaned up the mess, finally found her laptop screen cracked. Sitting down in the chair, as she grunted and self-punishingly groaned then packed it away until she got it repaired. Luckily she had a ipad tablet to use and logged in. Despite she was still shaken by her nightmare of her traumatic event, she still managed to smile alittle when seeing the message from whom she hoped to hear from had finally replied. Reading the message and answered all his questions, giving a full description of herself and what she does for a living and what interests and hobbies she does in her spare time. But also made a apologetic message to say that she would return when felt better.

"Hi, Donatellogeektechprofessor. Thankyou for contacting me and I would love to chat with you more as I look forward to speak with you more and know what you are looking for as I am looking for a friend. And after seeing your profile, I like what I see written but may I request for a photo please? I understand it may be alittle early to request for that but, I wish to know whom I am speaking with. I look forward to our chat. But for now, I have log off and go to bed as I have an appointment in the morning but will be back online asap. Sincerely yours, friendlyangel." Vivian pressed the enter key and sent the message as she noticed that donatellogeektechprofessor was online but wasn't replying so she assumed he could be busy temporarily and left the message she had sent and logged off then turned her tablet off as well before heading to bed.

~in the lair, donatello's lab~ (rating back T, enjoy)

Donatello's computer had alerted him of the incoming message from friendlyangel as he was busy elsewhere temporarily and had rushed to opened the message in his inbox and begun reading. A huge smile had grew as he read the message and understandably replied that he would wait until her return and said. "I look forward to our first official chat and I do apologise for the photo dilemma as I hadn't gotten the chance to upload a photo of myself just yet and gotta look through my gallery to find the perfect photograph. I hope you will be better soon and I will be here when you are ready to chat. Sincerely yours Donatello."

Just as when the purple clad terrapin sent the message, he was startled by Michelangelo that had snuck up behind him. "ARRGGGHHH! WHO IS THAT SNEAKING UP BEHIND ME?" Donatello hissed as he fastly turned around and found the orange clad terrapin standing, gushing in blush with a sheepish grin while holding his hands up in open defence. "Sorry dude, didn't mean to scare you."

"What is with you and raph gotta to sneak up and scare me like that? One of these days I think I'll have a heart attack." He sighed heavily, trying to calm his heart rate. "Maybe you are the easiest one to sneak up on as since leo always knows who is coming." Mikey explained. Rolling his eyes with slight annoyance and sighed irritably then replied with huffy grunt. "Hmph, heh. Typical, thanks mikey. What are you doing in here anyway? Don't tell me, you want me to fix the popcorn maker again?"

Tilting his head slightly to the right with a confused glance as he said. "Uh, no. Just curious as what you are doing? Raph has been on about that you are on some sexpo site." The purple clad terrapin blushed darkly with widen eyes and tried to cover his tracks by discouraging his younger brother not to figure his secret as he didn't want to be thought as he was since it usually raphael that is in to the pornographic sites not him. "I have no idea of whatever you are talking about, mikey."

"Don't be coy Donnie. Lemme in on the secret, I wont tell raph you shared with me." Mikey giggled as he played his eyes with the puppy dog glance which always worked to get what he wanted. Donatello had to resist with all he had to say no and usher his brother out of the room. Standing outside the door, scratching his head confused as the door was slammed shut and locked without hesitation. "What was all that about? Didn't he know I was only joking? Only wanted my popcorn maker to be fixed." Shrugged to himself as he decided to make something else and left his brainiac brother to whatever he was doing. It wasn't long when the red clad terrapin, decided to try to pick lock the door and enter when leo had caught him in the process and folded his arms as he cleared his throat. "And what do you think you are doing, raphael?" Raph stood up quickly, hiding the paper clip and nail file behind his shell and sheepishly smiled. "I don't know what you're talking about leo." Leo wasn't buying the glance and held his open palm and waited for the items to be placed in his hand. "Hand then over raphael."

Grunted lowly as he handed the items over then walked away, muttering to himself. And leo shook his head, sighing as he too walked away and disappeared to his room.

******  
~to be continued in chapter six

Read and review, sorry for the late update and short chappie but it was what I could come with as I didn't want to make it sound to boring or frightening. Hope you enjoyed. Laters.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The following morning, Vivian attended the women's shelter with her counsellor that had been doing the best she could to assist her with her traumatic past and guide to rebuild or create a new beginning. Waiting to be invited in the room as she waited, whilst the receptionist answered the phone. Took messages, made bookings and filed folders when suddenly the door finally opened and the patient that walked out, shook the doctor's hand and left. Looking to her right before making her way to the reception desk and requested for the file before calling the name of the next patient which was going to be Vivian.

"Ms Vivian kendricks." Dr Andrea Wyatt gently called, smiling tenderly as she waited by the opening of her office. Hearing her name, immediately stood up and walked to the doctor and was quietly gestured in the room as the doctor followed and closed the door behind them. Opening her hand out to gently insist her patient to take a seat. Which was obediently taken and instead of sitting, comfortably laid on the lounge chair. "It has been some time since the last session we had, Vivian. What happened?" Dr Wyatt asked, taking her seat beside Vivian and opened her notepad as she prepared to write down what is going to be shared.

"Those terrible dreams had came back." Vivian replied, with a soft tone in her soft spoken voice as she laid on the lounge chair, staring at the ceiling above her. The doctor wrote down the first of many what is going to be heard and discussed throughout the session. "I see. Have you been taking the medication I have given you for your reoccurring nightmares?"

Shaking her head then softly answered. "I ran out." Noting down the prescription for anit-depressants with anti-anxiety and sleeping pills. "When was the last time you've attended a support group, Vivian?" Dr Wyatt asked gently. "One year ago." Vivian replied, rubbing her forearm. "I suggest you attend another this week and take these medications again. And I shall see you in three months." Dr Wyatt suggested, handing the prescription to her. Taking the prescription and stood up slowly before leaving the room as she was instructed to make another appointment in three months prior and made a booking for a support group.

Once completed, taking her card of when is the next date for the upcoming session for therapy. Going back to her car, placing her bag aside as she got in and inserted the key in the ignition then leaned her head back and deeply sighed. Looking into the mirror and adjusted it, glaring at herself for a couple seconds then looked before her as she started the engine and buckled up then reversed out of the parking space before turning around and exiting the car parking lot. It was one later when she finally arrived home and parked her car in the private parking of the secured building she rented. Slowly getting out of the car, locking it then made her way to the elevator when she was beginning to have a panic attack. Leaning against the wall, holding herself up and doing her breathing exercises to calm herself as she was having flashbacks in awakening.

It had been five years since her attack and still, had affected her as the memory felt as it were only five minutes before. Forever telling herself, that her attackers will never be released for what they had done unto her and what they had infected her with. There had been times she wished, that if she had taken another path that day, maybe it could had been prevented but seem all the same as she realised. Either path or way she may take, someone else may be in her very place if it weren't her. But then, no matter what or whom or how, the event was inevitable and is something that should never ever be wished unto anyone no matter the reason.

Whence her breathing was finally balanced and her panic attack finally asided, she was able to walk normally and unlock the door to her apartment soon she had finally gotten to it. Opening the door when hearing a big thud that had echoed in the hall, standing in the doorway of her apartment when another door had opened, and a scrawny man stepped out as the door slammed shut behind him. Staring at Vivian with deepening angry glance and breathed heavily, she felt uncomfortable and hurried inside as the man walked in the other direction, followed by the woman in tears calling out to him. Pleading him to return inside with her, as he continued to ignore her and disappear down the stairway around the corner of the corridor. Leaning against the door, gently inhaled then sighed as she listened to the echoing shouting of the couple fighting. Locking her door, as she turned her stereo on and played Mozart music to hopefully calm herself and went to turn her laptop on when had realised it was in the repair shop so she got her tablet instead and logged in to the site.

Nervously exhaled as she wondered what she was going to say to Donatellotechgeekprofessor but had to see if he were online first. Taking a few deep breathes then logged in, looked to her messages and read them as she looked to his profile, and see if he was online.

Nervously smiled as she found that he was and sent the first message then waited. "Hi, donatellotechgeekprofessor. How are you? How was your day? Mine was quiet and busy. Hope to hear from you soon."

******  
The purple clad terrapin walked in his lab, placing the hot brewed coffee down on his desk then sat down as he exhaled softly and pressed the enter key to turn his computer on and checked his messages as he automatically ignored the other messages and smiled with glee when he saw friendlyangel's message and immediately replied.

"Hi friendlyangel, I am doing well. My day was pretty full on and busy too. And how are you?" just as when he sent the reply message, a knock at the door had distracted him. Exhaling a deep sigh then pushed himself out of the chair and walked to the door, opening it. "Hungry?" mikey asked, smiling happily and hopeful as he held a large tray of hot food for Donnie. "What is the occasion? Did raphael set you up to this?"

Tilting his head confused and replied. "No why would he? I thought you'd be hungry." The purple clad terrapin suddenly felt guilty and took the tray then said with a soft tone in his guilty voice. "I am sorry mikey and thankyou. It looks scrumptious."

Mikey smiled happily and held his hands behind his shell, lightly shuffled his feet. "Can I come in?" Swallowing the first mouth of fried rice that his little brother made and replied. "Why would you like to come in? I have nothing to give you to do mikey." Lightly shrugged and answered. "What about just sit with you while working on the blueprints." Sheepishly grinned. "Why the sudden interest, mikey?" Donnie gazed with suspicion.

"No reason, Donnie. Just wanted to spend time with you." Mikey glared with puppy dog eyes and clasped hands together beneath his chin with a sheepish pleading smile. He sighed in defeat and invited him in then asked. "Don't touch anything and no silly business or you will be out."

Mikey smiled then skipped in like a kid in a candy store as he nodded and said. "I'll be good, I promise." Rubbing his temple and sighed. "I hope you do mean you will be good mikey." With a instant reply as he quickly knelt down. "I promise I will be good."

"Ok mikey, sit there. No touching." Donnie instructed as mikey smiled and nodded when saw the messages in the inbox from friendlyangel. "Oooo who is the hottie?" mikey asked. "She is a friend." Donnie replied. "She is hot." Mikey commented. "Behave mikey." Donnie requested. Zipping his lips then smiled as he sat quietly when the inbox tone rang.

 **Friendlyangel:** I am well, donatellotechgeekprofessor. Just tired after work and now my kittie is hungry, lol.

 **Donatellotechgeekprofessor:** haha, please call me Donnie. And what type of kittie do you have?

 **Friendlyangel:** She is a ginger and white, a Turkish flan. Do you have any cats?

 **Donatellotechgeekprofessor:** no, I don't have a cat but my younger brother does though. And he is ginger and white short hair. May I ask what is your name?

 **Friendlyangel:** oh aww how cute, and what a coincidence. And my name is Vivian. Nice to meet you.

 **Donatellotechgeekprofessor:** yeah likewise. Never thought we'd finally have the chance to chat as since we were relaying reply messages to each others inboxes. Lol.

 **Friendlyangel:** lol yeah, I know what you mean and it is good that we can chat like proper people. So how old are you? I am 20. And what are you exactly searching for on this site? Youre the first that hasn't asked for pornographic photographs.

 **Donatellotechgeekprofessor:** I am also 20 and I am looking for a friend, but open to relationship though. And I know exactly what you mean about the pornographic photograph thing as I have had the same requests by countless of females myself and even received unimaginable amount of pictures from women, showing me of their glory. –blush-

 **Friendlyangel:** wow, cant imagine how many women could be so vulgar and low with self esteem. Whatever happened to old fashion chatting and grow friendship?

 **Donatellotechgeekprofessor:** I know how you mean and what you mean. It is sad, that some would go extreme lengths for attention. What about you? What are you looking for? Whoops silly question as you already confirmed what you are searching for as I am searching for the same.

 **Friendlyangel:** LOL. What do you do for a living?

 **Donatellotechgeekprofessor:** I am online IT tech assistant. How about you?

 **Friendlyangel:** I am a support worker for youth. I work from home.

 **Donatellotechgeekprofessor:** I see, not enough space in the office?

 **Friendlyangel:** you can say that. The office is been renovated at present time. –yawn- I had a big day, today and hoping to get to my gym lesson in the morning so I better get to bed early. Nice to finally meet you and chat with you. Ill be back soon I get home.

 **Donatellotechgeekprofessor:** likewise Vivian. Hope to chat soon and sweet dreams, sleep well.

Vivian smiled as she wanted to stay online alittle longer but was feeling tired after the day she had and weren't in the right mind to continue chatting after the evening before as she had been having nightmares of her past since it had been five years. Logging off and turned her tablet off, then had a warm cup of tea then went to bed, with a happy smile on her face and pure joy in her heart that she had been for a long time. Meanwhile, mikey looked to his older brother and chuckled as Donnie looked back and said. "What?"

"Nothing." Mikey replied. "No there is something what is it?" Donnie asked. "You're in love, Donnie." Mikey stated. Donnie blushed and replied quickly. "I think it would be way too early to say im in love just yet, since we only just got the chance to chat after relaying reply messages."

"Sorry Donnie." Mikey apologised softly. "It's ok mikey." Donnie replied, forgiving his brother. "So how long, have you kinda know this lady?" mikey asked, curiously wondered. "Two weeks off and on."

"Cool. Would she have any lady friends?" mikey wondered with a big smile. "I don't know, mikey. You want to know if you can find a lady friend, right?" mikey nodded fast. "I must warn you mikey that you may get yourself in too deep here." Donnie explained with a gentle warning. "Least I get to meet new sexy ladies, whats the harm in that?" he instantly replied, grinned.

The purple clad terrapin sighed and replied. "Alright then. Don't complain later when I did warn you." Handing the web address to him, and before he could say anything. Mikey rushed out the door and said as he popped his head in the doorway when realised he had shot off. "Thanks Donnie. You're the best." Then disappeared as Donnie blinked stunned then smiled and chuckled, continued on with what he had to do then logged off, then turned his computer off before heading to bed.

********  
~to be continued in chapter 7

Read and review. Tootles


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next morning, Vivian awoke taking her medication then prepared for her morning workout. Taking out a handtowel from the linen closet, closing it then walked to her private workout room. Opening the door, starting with the cardio on the treadmill while playing some energizing music as she did her workout and thought about what she is going to say with her next chat to Donnie.

Vivian felt excited and afraid at the same time, as she hoped to found a good friend. While the music played, and she jogged steadily. Thoughts about how she will be explain herself to him and feared how he'd react to the news of her condition then wondered, what he'd may say to what she'd share about her past. Wiping her forehead of the hot sweat and drank the cool water, and continued jogging then started talking to herself.

Her fear of whether telling Donnie or not, waved over her. Grunted lightly as she let an exhaling self-irritate sigh, whilst turning the treadmill off and stepping down and wiped the sweat from her forehead then neck and drank more of the water as she made her way to the bathroom, turning the shower on. The hot steam filled the room, as she undressed and stepped in the shower. Leaning her forehead against the wall, as the hot water covered her body and ran down the drain.

Standing under the running hot water, thinking about how she will confess her secret. And worried how the reaction would be as this happened before. Sighed softly as she scratched her head, turning the shower off and stepped out. Wiped the fog from the mirror as she glared at herself then said softly. "Viv, get it together. You've only been chatting with this wonderful guy for two weeks, well relayed messages and finally chatted for the first time last evening. Gotta take it slow, woman. He hasn't sent a photo of himself yet. Don't rush, Vivian." Closed her eyes and sighed deeply, then looked to the mirror, continued talking to herself. "Ok, just be calm. He'll open up when he is ready."

Leaving the bathroom and dressed in comfortable clothing, then sat down with her muesli and hot tea. Few minutes later, her phone rang and light red to say it was work. "Hello, yeah."

"Vivien, you are on schedule for work today." Cameron Blake told her, gently through the receiver. "Ok, can you patch me in then Cameron and I'll get my booklet." She replied, getting her folders as her first client was on hold, waiting for the session. "No problem, Viv." Cameron answered, patching her in and transferred the waiting client on the other line. "Hello, this is Vivien Kendricks. How may I help?"

"Uh, hello. I am not sure where to begin." The young woman begun then paused. "Let's begin at the beginning and you are speaking with me safely as whatever you wish to share with me will not be given out unless you give permission to do so." Vivien encouraged her support and sympathy. "I am unsure if I should share all about what I am uncomfortable with."

"You are entitled to share whatever you feel comfortable with and don't have to say what you don't wish to. How can I help?" Vivien replied, gently explaining the terms of the confidentiality. "Let's begin with your name and continue from there." Vivien encouraged. "My name is Sharon Matheson and I am 17 years old and—" she paused, sniffling over the phone as Vivien tried to keep herself calm and professional as she sympathized for the young girl that needed help with whatever troubles she is experiencing. "It is ok, Sharon. Take your time and we will get through this together."

"Thanks." Sharon sniffled, as she replied. "Would you like to continue?" Vivien asked. "Do I have to share everything?" Sharon replied, worried. "No, dear. You don't have to say anything that you don't want to." Vivien answered gently.

"Ok, I have this boyfriend and he hits me." Sharon begun as she started to lose control of her calmness as her emotions wavered heavily. Trying to keep herself professional as she felt the tears cover her cheeks. "How long has he been, abusing you Sharon?"

"We've been together for six months and he only begun hitting me the last three weeks." Sharon explained through her tears and continued with her story as this young girl felt to be trapped and isolated as she didn't know where to turn as her own parents were addicted to the drugs and alcohol. "Does your parents know about this young boy that you are seeing, abuses you Sharon?"

"No, they don't seem to care." Sharon replied, sniffling. "Why is that, Sharon?" Vivien asked, concerned. "They both alcoholics and drugs addicts." Sharon confessed, fearful that she may be punished for ratting her parents. "Are there other children in their care apart from you?"

"No, I'm an only child." Vivien sighed, taking note about the situation and suggested that her client continues to contact the centre and request to be rehomed or be assisted with moving to her own apartment as she is legally obeyed to do so as her parents were unfit to care for her and seek legal services for possible restraining order against the abusive boyfriend. Soon the session was over, Sharon thanked Vivien for listening and advising her before hanging up, then Vivien consulted her colleagues to take note of the case she just had and ensure that continuous aid is available.

"Hey Cameron, can you dispatch me from the line as I am done for the day." Vivien requested. "Sure, no problem. Is everything ok, Viv?" Cameron asked. "Yeah, all is good. Just hope this client seeks help and accepts the offer of leaving the family home and abusive boyfriend soon as she may not survive long."

"That is unfortunate and sad but hope she will agree to the offer." Cameron replied, sympathisingly. "So I do, anyway talk later and take care." Vivien replied, saying her farewell for the time being. "Yeah, you too. Take care." Cameron answered. "Likewise cammy. See you." Vivien said as she hang up and sighed. Getting up to make a hot cup of herbal tea as she thought about her friend, wondering he is up for a chat. Getting her tablet and logged in, smiled as she was just in time when he too had logged in. Sending the first greeting and waited.

Meanwhile, the purple clad terrapin was working on blue prints to his next invention when received the greeting message from Vivien. Happily smiled as he completely ignore all else that he was working on and sat down, instantly replied.

 **Friendlyangel** hey, Donnie.

 **Donatellotechgeekprofessor** Hey Vivien, how are you?

 **Friendlyangel** I am well, just finished my workout and clocked off from work early today. How bout you?

 **Donatellotechgeekprofessor** I am good, finished my workout as well but then had finished a couple hours ago and looking up on blue prints. And I am well but sore in places of my muscles, haha.

 **Friendlyangel** Maybe you need to take it easy then otherwise you'd pull a muscle. And what kind of blue prints? Are you constructing a building or something?

 **Donatellotechgeekprofessor** Haha, no just something for the security system. And I'll be ok, I am used to the exercise. As the training can be quite tense at times though. Anyway how was work?

 **Friendlyangel** Work was ok, I guess. Just quiet.

Vivien sighed softly as she didn't wish to share what was discussed with her client as she swore not to break confidentiality. Then resumed with a question.

 **Friendlyangel** May I ask to see a picture of you, please.

The purple clad terrapin's heart arose alittle with worry and fear as he searched through what he could find and realised that if he lied to her about what he looked about with a fake photograph and when it comes to meeting face to face, what would she think and how would she react.

 **Donatellotechgeekprofessor** Please forgive me Viv but I don't have a recent photograph of myself and I am camera shy.

 **Friendlyangel** That is ok, I forgive you. Maybe when we meet for the first time, it will be a memorable one.

This made Donnie uneasy with deepening fear of shaking worry that had waved over him and made him quiver. Biting his lower lip softly, thoughts ran through his mind about how'd she respond to his appearance. Grew to been deserted by those whom ran away in fear and order him and his brothers not to return when rescuing damsels in distress but remembering what their long time friend, April ensured them once. 'There is someone out there for you, Donnie. Just gotta be patient. When the time comes, the right lady will come and bring endless joy to you.'

Sighing softly as he recalled his conversation that he had with April before coming across the site that had found this beautiful brunette maiden known as Vivien, that she called herself as friendlyangel. She is a sweet, funny and friendly as well angelic just as she said in her profile and from what her picture shows her as, exactly what she said she is. Just as when he typed to replied, Mikey had snuck in the room, and stood over behind him and read what he was writing before been sent and said softly.

 **Donatellotechgeekprofessor** yeah it would be one to remember. Just hope I don't disappoint.

 **Friendlyangel** I was more worried of disappointing you, Donnie. Haha, seems we do think alike.

"Yeah you sure do, Donnie. And she is pretty hot, when do we get to meet her?" Mikey stated, frightening him. "Arrrggghhh, damn Mikey. Why do you keep doing that?" Donnie hissed, glaring back at Mikey annoyed. "Sorry, bro haha. When do we get to meet her? She sounds cool." Mikey commented as he asked again.

"Right now, until I am sure myself before making that decision. Never." Donnie replied, cranky as he ushered his brother out then locked the door as Mikey whined.

 **Friendlyangel** Donnie? Everything ok?

 **Donatellotechgeekprofessor** everything is all good, just my brother annoying me again.

 **Friendlyangel** Haha, how many brothers do you have? Sounds like he a snoopy. Haha

 **Donatellotechgeekprofessor** Haha, you can say that again. And I have three. I'm the third eldest. What about you, Viv?

 **Friendlyangel** I did have a little sister, but she passed a year ago from leukaemia. And my younger brother is unwell with anxiety issues.

 **Donatellotechgeekprofessor** I am sorry to hear that Viv. Let's talk about something positive. What are your plans for the future? As I wish to do all I can with computers and become a teacher for the next generation.

 **Friendlyangel** That is a good thing, to be a teacher and help others. I want to do the best I can to help others myself. As, the world is one dangerous place to be live within.

 **Donatellotechgeekprofessor** Yeah, I agree.

 **Friendlyangel** Anyway, would it be wrong to ask if we could meet sometime Donnie?

 **Donatellotechgeekprofessor** No, not at all. But I worry how you'd feel about my condition.

 **Friendlyangel** Oh? What kind of condition? Do you have deformities like skin problems? Or six fingers and four toes? Or a twitchy eye. There couldn't be anything wrong with you as I already believe you have a good heart.

Reading that comment and reply from Vivien made him feel, more concerned and fearful if he did agree to meet her. As he could see she has a good, caring soul but could she handle what she will see. Thinking about how to explain what his condition is which isn't contagious.

 **Donatellotechgeekprofessor** Well, it is hard to describe as what my condition is but I can assure you that it isn't contagious though.

 **Friendlyangel** That is good thing at least. And I am sorry that you were tapped with misunfortune. But think of it this way, if we we're perfect then the world would be a better and different place to be in. But since that thinking is just a myth, no one is perfect especially we all hope for that idealism.

 **Donatellotechgeekprofessor** Can I just say this?

 **Friendlyangel** Of course you can

 **Donatellotechgeekprofessor** You are beautiful and have a incredibly beautiful mind.

 **Friendlyangel** blush. Oh why thankyou, Donnie. You are beautiful too, and I say that as a good way even though I hadn't seen what you look like yet but by our chats, I can sense you have a beautiful good, kind caring heart and soul. I am so glad that I have finally met you. Would you like to meet up sometime?

 **Donatellotechgeekprofessor** I'd love to meet you, Vivien.

 **Friendlyangel** Awesome, when and where?

Donatello bit his lip as he sighed and trembled with worrying nerves. A few seconds later, her finally replied. Hopefully she'd understand and would still wish to meet him. But is prepared for the worse.

 **Donatellotechgeekprofessor** How about tomorrow evening at 7pm. And we meet in central park? Would that be ok?

 **Friendlyangel** Time frame is ok but can we meet somewhere alittle more busy?

 **Donatellotechgeekprofessor** Sure, where would you like to meet?

 **Friendlyangel** Do you know the yoghurt palace on 3rd street?

 **Donatellotechgeekprofessor** No. is that a new place?

 **Friendlyangel** Yeah, it is near the old antique shop.

His eyes widen when he realised or assumed the antique shop she is mentioning about. Then quickly did a search on the net about the shop. Once confirmed, he called april on the other line while chatting with Vivien and quickly asked about the yoghurt shop. "Hello." April answered.

"Hey april, its Donnie." He answered. "Hey Donnie, what's up?" she replied.

"Is there a yoghurt shop near your shop?" Donnie asked, waiting for the answer. "Yes there is, why do you ask Donnie?" april replied confirming about the new yoghurt shop had recently opened. "No reason, thankyou april. See you soon." Donnie said, disconnecting the line as april softly huffed. "Hmph. Ok, see you soon."

 **Donatellotechgeekprofessor** I remember now, I can meet you there if you like?

 **Friendlyangel** Yes, I would like that. 7pm right?

 **Donatellotechgeekprofessor** Yes, that is right. So I see you there?

 **Friendlyangel** Of course, I'll be there.

 **Donatellotechgeekprofessor** excellent. See you there tomorrow evening at 7pm. Anyway, gotta head off and return to my work. And let you get back to whatever you needing to do.

 **Friendlyangel** haha, yeah thankyou Donnie. See you tomorrow. Take care.

 **Donatellotechgeekprofessor** Likewise Viv. See you.

Logged off from the computer and sighed with happy exhale as he leaned back, placing his hand unto the back of his head and smiled just as when the knock on his door had distracted him. Went to answer and invited his brother inside as he smiled. "Well, looks who is happy today. What is the occasion?" Leo asked, smiling as he leaned against the table. "Well, spill the beans. Since mikey has been going on about that you keep kicking him out of here when he snoops on you."

"I will be meeting someone." The purple clad terrapin nervously stated, with sheepish smile. "Oh? When? Who? Where?" leo replied with more than one question before donnie could answer.

"Tomorrow, 7pm at the yoghurt shop near april's antique shop." Donatello replied, smiling and blushed. "Well, little brother. Congratulations. But still be aware that most don't understand of our physique. Does she know?" leo assured then asked concerned. Donnie shook his head and answered. "Not exactly."

Raising his brow, worriedly then said. "What do you mean, not exactly?" Rubbing his forearm slightly and replied. "I just told her that I have a skin condition." The blue clad terrapin sighed, rubbing his eyelids as lowered his head then said. "Oh Donnie. Must be careful, brother."

"I have been, and she is not karai. Please don't worry, I can handle it." Donatello assured his older brother with a sigh. "Let's hope she is understanding, and doesn't freak out. I don't want you to get hurt Donnie."

"I know, leo." Donnie replied, taking his seat as he walked by leo then he asked as he sensed something different bout him. "You do like this girl, don't you?"

Donnie didn't look up, just nodded then softly replied. "Yes. I do, I think I am in love with her Leonardo." The blue clad terrapin smiled, placing his hand on his shoulder. "I approve of her, Donnie. Maybe you should bring her for dinner but I guess it would be better up at april's. How about we ask her to borrow her apartment for the night?" Donnie smiled, looked up to Leo and nodded. Without another word spoken, Donnie sat in his chair as he watched his brother leave the room and closed the door behind him and he resumed on what he was working on earlier. Happily thought and dreamed about the following evening but hope it will be one to remember. Praying she will come to terms of his origins and understand it was never his fault just he is prepared to experience what may come if she doesn't accept when they finally meet.

~Vivien's apartment~

Meanwhile, Vivien danced in her apartment happily as she had logged off from the site and searched through her wardrobe to find the perfect outfit to wear for the following evening. Saying to herself, it was not a date just a meet up to see where it may lead but hoping it will be a good bond of friendship as she feared unable to give no more than what isn't expected. Her Turkish flan mewed as she watched her mistress dance and sought through her wardrobe.

Holding up a black dress with lace sleeves as she smiled and asked her cat, melly mewed and purred. "Well, melly do you think Donnie may like this?" the cat purred softly and vivien said. "Didnt think so, either. Too formal." Hanging the dress back up and took out a dark navy denim jeans and purple v-neck sweater. "How about this, melly?" melly looked and purred then mewed again she rose her paw. "I knew you'd say that, melly." Hanging her outfit up on the door for the following evening and searched for her black leather boots and small handbag. Then picked her cat up, gently cradling her and murred. "Mmmm, lets hope tomorrow goes well." Melly purred and curled up in her embrace.

*******  
~to be continued in chapter 8

Read and review. Ok. Finally going to see how Vivien will react when she meets Donnie for the first time and will she be understanding or just run away like so many others would? And will it blossom into love or a strong friendship? Hmmm….have to wait and see. Tootles


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The purple clad terrapin awoke early hours of the new morning and the first thoughts, he received and carried a happy smile as he quietly sung a song of joy while training with his brothers. Leonardo, knew how happy his brother was and wished for the best and hoped all will be good for him. But feared the worst, seeing the heartache his brother may endure is one that he don't wish to witness. Both Mikey and raph had noticed a changed in their brother, as he showed a stronger and slight difference in his training technique. Even the old rat had noticed a change in the purple clad terrapin, neither of them asked. Just smiled, and continued with the exercise until it was time for breakfast and where the first curious question was spoken.

"So, what has entered your life and brought such happiness my son?" master splinter asked, curiously. Mikey and raph also wondered the same as they both had their suspicions as well but aware of what has brought such joy to the purple clad terrapin. Leonardo knew the answer and kept silent, allowing Donatello to answer. Smiling happily and warmly looked to his master, then answered gently as he played with his fork whilst Mikey made scrambled eggs and bacon for breakfast. "I met a someone, _online_ master splinter." Donatello finally answered, with a soft smile.

Before the old rat could speak, the red clad terrapin chuckled and said. "I knew it. You sly dog you. Wait a minute, I should be saying you sly turtle. So come on, spare us the details, Who is she? Details brother." Donatello blushed darkly, the old rat lowly requested his son to show respect for Donatello with a stern glance. "That is enough, Raphael."

Folding his arms, and muttered lowly to himself as he huffed with a slight gruff of defeat. Mikey had the same idea to ask but through teasing, which he stopped himself as he didn't wish to be scowled by his father. So he kept his opinions to himself and waited for the answer, while serving the food then finally the purple clad terrapin revealed his secret to the family.

"Continue, Donatello." The old rat encouraged, paused for a moment as he smiled with warm and patient smile then resumed, patiently waited for the answer. "Please begin at the beginning and will you be meeting this young woman and will we meet her as well?"

Donatello twindled his fingers within each other of the other as he couldn't conceal his happiness and joy for what he has found but is yet to experience what awaits him when he will finally meet the lovely brunette beauty. "I was searching for new blue prints to create a new invention for the security system and it was not my intention when I accidently came across this dating site. And—" pausing the moment as he feared what may be spoken once he continues with the story of how he found the site and until had met friendlyangel. With a encouraging and patient smile, followed with a soft tone in his voice. "Please continue, my son."

"At first, I thought that I had stumbled across a site of pornographic stars but discovered it was dating site for adults wanting certain requests and adult meetings. I have lost count of how many that requested for photographs and sent photos of themselves to me but I chose to ignore as I was embarrassed and didn't feel comfortable with what most were requesting until I found one that caught my attention with her genuine sweetness and self respecting worth followed by a angelic description of herself. So I decided to view her profile and I was impressed, intrigued to what she was requesting and wanted to know her. I sent her greeting message, and waited. It wasn't until at least a few days later that I received a reply and then relayed messages until finally our first official chat which was another few days after that and ever since then, we've been chatting for alittle over two weeks to present. And have decided to meet, but worried how'd she may react when meeting me. But she impressed me with her genuine kindness and understanding. I know it is early to determine to officially realise my emotions but, I believe I am in love with this woman. And I wish to know her more and see where and wither if this could be a official relationship or a lesson."

Once he had finished, the family listened in silence and inspiring awe to the purple clad terrapin's story as how he found someone so genuine and wonder the same if wither it will be a blessing or lesson. Then finally one spoke with a genuine kind and understanding tone in his voice as he said with a smile and gently grasp of donatello's hand, encouragingly. "I am proud you have found something special and courage to tell us also I am more proud you have found the courage to do something like that as most do not. By what you have told about her, she has to be a very special and remarkable woman but until this event occurs and what reaction she will give, is when either she is truly what she portrays or a deceitful woman. I give my blessing my son, and I advise you to be careful."

Smiled with gratitude and joyous enlightenment, he nodded happily and replied. "Of course, sensei."

Raph looked to Donnie and stated with a grin. "So when do we get to meet her, donnie? And does she have any ladies friends for us too?" Mikey also wondered the same thing and walked over to the table as he served the food then sat down. Master splinter glared Raphael with silent stern glance which he exhaled deeply and stuffed his mouth with a mouthful of egg. "Well, I only been chatting with Vivien for a month and I haven't asked if she has any other lady friends."

"Have you thought of actually signing up on the site and find our own, Raphael?" Mikey mentioned and suggested. Raph chuckled and smirked instantly, looking to his younger brother. "Maybe I will, then. What is the address?"

Mikey grinned and took out the paper with the web address, holding it up. "Want to go and find out right now?" the red clad terrapin smirked as chuckled. "Hell yeah, lets go." Both shot out of the room, leaving all dumbfounded and glared with wondrous thoughts. "Seems they are in a hurry." Leo finally stated.

"It would seem that way." Donnie replied. "Where would they get the computer?" leo looked to Donnie then he realised quickly and followed in a flash. "Stay away from my computer, Raphael and Mikey!"

Both Leonardo and master splinter sighed, as they both sat at the table while hearing the commotion, along with banging and shouting. "Open this door guys!" Mikey and raph laughed as they searched for the web address and signed up while creating their own profiles. "Guys open the door! You don't know what you are in for!"

"Come on, Donnie. Gotta share." Raph teased, chuckling. "Yeah Donnie. So selfish!" Mikey stated afterwards. "Alright then, don't whine to me later when it don't go your way." Donnie replied, walking back to the dining table and ate his breakfast when Leonardo and master splinter just finished and asked. "So when is the big date?"

"I wouldn't say it is a date, leo but I get to finally meet her tonight." Donnie replied, smiling happily. "Oh yes, you told me last night. Sorry for forgetting." He winked, smiling back. "Thanks leo, wish me luck." Jotting off after he quickly ate his food and returned to his room, hopefully to get in.

Meanwhile, Vivien danced to her favourite music and cleaned her apartment before patching into schedule for work. Happily felt she was floating on clouds and sang with the lyrics, expressing her sheer joy. Melly laid on the couch watching and mewed softly. Vivien smiled, patted her cat then continued dancing while rehearsing her greeting and double checked that she had chosen the right outfit for the first meeting with Donatello. Holding the white and blue hippie bell like, draw string collar shirt with a pair of dark blue with stone color legging jeans. Smiled satisfied and nodded then said, to herself before turning to her cat. "This is the one. What do you think melly?" the cat just looked up, and purred while happily laying on the bed as she finally mewed. Vivian smiled and nodded and said. "I agree, it will be perfect with the black leather jacket and high heel boots."

Placing the clothes on the bed, next to melly neatly as she retrieved the jacket and boots with her little handbag then went to shower, the music continued to play just as her phone rang and luckily the answering machine received the message as it sounded the callers message as it was recorded.

 **Hi this viv, you know the drill. Leave the message after the beep. Laters. Beep.  
Vivie, its cassy. Just wondering if you would be interested to attend the fun raiser in the office net Monday. It is ok if you don't want to, as I thought. Sigh, here is the real reason I am calling vivie as you so gotta get out of that apartment and see the outside world, girl. Only live once. Call me. I love you girl. Beep.**

~thirty minutes later~

Vivian walked out to the bedroom as the hot steam followed behind her and evaporated within the room as the steam temperature was vanquished by the room temperature. Putting her clothes up on the hanger when she was preparing for work and resumed her rehearsal. Changing the CD, while pretending to be talking to Donatello and realised how nervous she is going to be. "So, donatello. I want to tell you that you came across to me as the sweetest guy I've came across and would like to see where things go but I have a confession."

Pausing for a moment as she glared in the mirror while getting dressed then shook her head and said to herself. "No, It is too early to confess but he has to the right to know." Exhaling heavily, warily then saw her answering machine flashed. Pressed the button to play the messages and then groaned alittle as she wondered how could cassy be so forgetful and pushy. "Oh cassy, I will when I am ready. Please back off a little."

The phone rang again, as she was only getting her undergarments and rolled her eyes when she was trying to get her black long skirt on then finally answered the phone. "Yeah, hello."

"Hey Viv. How's it going?"

"Hey erin. Everything is the same." Vivian sighed as she waited to hear what is the reason why erin called. "What you up to erin?"

"Nothing. Just checking up on you?"

"Mhm, sure erin."

"Alright, I wanted to see you are available to come out to the party tonight?"

"Nope, you know how I am with parties. Or hadn't you forgotten how the last so called party went and I—no erin. I cant do it." Wiping the tears away she repeated her answer. "That was five years ago, and those bastards aint getting out. Including that prick of copper that tried to cover it up."

"I KNOW THAT ERIN!" Vivian hissed angrily on the phone receiver as she growled and continued with traumatised outburst as the old wound was torn open. "I DON'T CARE IT HAS BEEN FIVE YEARS! I WILL VENTURE OUT WHEN I AM READY NOT WHEN YOU EXPECT ME TO." Erin sighed, rolled her eyes then said. "Fine be that way. When you have finished your period let me know, kay."

The hung dial tone was heard and Vivian just growled with annoyance and disgust as how could her friend be so ignorant to that she swore to never attend parties again after the last experience that has traumatised her for life. Slamming the phone down on the handle and grumbled. Her mood was ruined as she was looking forward to go to work for a few hours until the meet up.

Petting her cat and kissed her head tenderly before walking out of the room and taking her first step outside the apartment since she had occupied that dwellings when had moved in, the year before. Feeling quite nervous as she had taken her first outside the door, and locked the door before walking to the elevator down the corridor. Taking her phone out, of her pocket and called in to her workplace. Confirming her employer that she is going to be arriving to work since applying for the job.

*****  
Donnie couldn't remain still or contain his excitement. He soon will be meeting the beautiful and bubbly woman, he been chatting with on line for the first time in a just a few hours. Keeping himself busy, until the hour arrived as he wished it were already time. Happily hummed to himself, sorted the prints and couldn't stop himself to send a message to friendlyangel and request her her permission.

 **Donatellotechgeekprofessor** hey, Vivian. May I ask to call you on your cell phone when we prepare to meet this evening?

Pressing the key to send the message then waited for her reply. And soon found that she wasn't online so he sighed and logged off. Figured that she could be busy and occupied himself with something until her reply then suddenly was interrupted by the knocking on the door as it opened and the red clad terrapin walked in with a huge grin as he stated. "So, how the chatting with your girlfriend going?"

"She isn't my girlfriend." Donatello protested, his cheeks blushed dark red. Raphael smiled and chuckled quietly then replied. "Oh alright then. So, any other chicks tried to send their requests for your manly parts?"

Blushed even darker as he gaspily replied with embarassment. "WHAT THE SHELL ARE YOU GOING ON ABOUT RAPHAEL?!"

"Did you get any requests?" he smirked folding his arms strongly across his plastron, waiting for a answer. "If I did, I'd ignore them. I found the one I want."

"Oh I see, you're in love and only one does it now." He chuckled, teasing his brother again. "Well, I know as why you are happy, how many?" Donatello replied, curious. "Not many." Raph lied, smirking. "In as how many? Two, three? As if it were three, that is plain just sad." Donnie laughed.

"Try 25." Raphael answered, feeling cocky with himself. "25? In how long?" Donnie asked. "Five minutes?" he replied, smirking. The purple clad terrapin, shook his head then commented as he weren't threatened by how many would find his older brother interesting but curiously wondered as if they knew or not. "Do they know about that you are a turtle?"

"They think I am a cosplayer and were hot in heat for my, as what they called my _cock_."

Closing his eyes and said in gruff annoyance. "Ugh, not what I wanted to hear and such a shame on how they would use such vulgar wording." Trembled to the thought of depravity of the self-disrespecting females. "These chicks didn't seem to care as long they were getting the biggest thing out there." Raph confirmed and corrected his brother which made him more uncomfortable. "Well, good on you then bro. Let's see how long before they get bored or you tire of them." Raphael walked out and chuckled to himself quietly then looked back as he said. "They're only after one thing and that is fine with me. As long I can get some, who cares."

Donatello closed his eyes and couldn't help to somewhat agree to his brothers statement and theory but he aint him. He is a sweet, generous and simple but protective lover. Wanting to take things slow isn't something that should be taken lightly or for granted. Sitting down in his chair and hoped it will be something memorable, as he looked up on the computer for the nearest florist shop and order some flowers to give to Vivian on their first meeting. Praying it will go well though, he couldn't imagine what could happen if it went wrong.

*****  
~to be continued in chapter 9

Sorry guys, I did say we will be seeing how they would be meeting and how'd Donnie react to vivians secret and how'd she react to seeing his physical appearance. Oh well, I guess that's what happens when hadn't updated for a bit due to the season changing lol. Anyways, read and review tootles


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The slender dark brunette walked in the doors of the building where she once applied and become an employee of the women's crisis shelter; a well-known association for those in need. Her heels click clacked as she walked through the hallway before approached by another employee with a warm and proud smile.

"Congratulations Vivian. You have made the first step in becoming a new woman." The receptionist known as Linda Lynwell; commented with praise. Vivian nodded, smiling back softly and replied with a soft gratitude. "Thankyou lindie, I wish to make a new woman of myself and begin with my demons." Linda smiled proudly and nodded agreeably. "You are doing exactly what is best for you. I am so proud of you."

Vivian smiled, hugging her staff collegue and friend. "Your desk is waiting for you and one of your clients have finally agreed to come in and wish to discuss something important with you."

Without further words spoken, she pulled away and gave Linda a soft tender smile then walked away to her desk and gently said to her client as she gently shook her hand. Linda immediately went to her desk and resumed her filing and took messages with making appointments for future clients that needed assistance.

******  
"Congratulations on your first day of attending the staff room Vivian." Rachel Banās said to her, smiling proudly and encouraging. Vivian returned the smile and sipped her tea as she was asked kindly. "Is there a new man in your life as that has brought this sudden strength in you?"

Vivian blushed lightly then replied with courage. "Well, yes." The room filled with silence as one other finally spoke up and asked. "So, is this man your boyfriend?"

Vivian shook her head lightly then answered softly, and sipped her tea. "I wouldn't say he is my boyfriend as we are only been online chat friends for some time now and we have decided to meet up for the first time." The room filled with silence once again, and yet an third broke the silence and commented. "He must be one special guy to finally bring this new woman, before us today."

Vivian smiled and felt her cheeks blushed pink once more and nodded. "If you are blushing, he'd oughta be one hell of a guy then." Melissa stated, feeling jealous. "Yeah he is." Vivian finally spoke, admitting. "So, do we get to meet him?" Ashley asked, sipping her water.

"Not sure when ash but when I have met him, then I'll see if he can or not but first." She paused and sighed worriedly then resumed. "I only hope he will understand what I have endured in the past and my _condition_."

All sighed softly then one said tenderly with understanding. "If he doesn't, then he is an ass." The other women, nodded and agreeably said in unison. "Yeah, that's right." Vivian smiled then said. "Thankyou girls. Well, I better finish up and get ready for the meet up tonight. Wish me luck."

"Good luck Viv." All said unison. "Don't forget to give details." Melissa teased. "Can never escape this woman's nosey beak sometimes." Rachel commented, giggling. Melissa shook her head, and smiled lightly. "Thanks rache."

"No probs." Rachel winked.

*****  
The purple clad terrapin was beginning to become anxious and nervous all at once. Trying his best to keep himself in control as he was getting excited about the meet up but also worried about what the sudden outcome may be. The door suddenly opened, and a shadow of his older brother stood in the doorway as he leaned against it then finally said. "So, Donnie. Looking forward toward tonight?"

Raph's voice had startled him slightly as he placed a hand unto his chest and breathed heavily before answering. "What is with you forever startling me like that, raph." Shaking his head and chuckled. "I supposed you are not taking notice of your area again, Donnie."

"You meant surrounding." Donnie corrected. Raph smiled and nodded. "You got me there." Paused for a moment as he made his way to the purple clad terrapin's side and resumed with his question but begun again. "So looking forward toward tonight? And what will you be getting to impress her?"

"I'm not sure exactly, hoping the yoghurt place will be the start. Hope she like dragon fruit pincotta." Don smiled, hopefully. "Then maybe she is allergic to pincotta." Raph teased. "Oh god, I hope not." Don replied, worried.

"Sorry Donnie." Raph apologised. "It is almost time, I better get some flowers." Donnie hurried out the room and took his coat with hat to conceal himself and his appearance. Raph blinked before he could answer or state that the time was only two hours before the meeting. Then shrugged it off as he was called by Leonardo to practice in the dojo with Mikey again. He grumbled as he went to the dojo and said. "I'm here splinter junior."

The old rat cleared his throat as he glared sternly. Raph immediately apologised then resumed position as instructed. "Where is Donatello?" splinter asked gently. "He is on his way to get some flowers for his girl." Raph answered quickly. "Hmm." The old rat humed worried.

****  
Donatello went to April's apartment and requested her to buy some lilacs or possibly some purple orchids to give Vivian. The red haired woman, smiled and nodded agreeably as she said. "Of course, I'd assist you with the flowers Donnie."

"Thankyou April. I want to impress this lovely woman, I've been chatting with." His olive cheeks filled with pink blush. "She must a real special lady to make you blush, Donnie." April chuckled, smiling.

"That she is. And very pretty." Donnie added, blushing more. "I'll get the flowers for you Donnie, be right back. Purple lilacs or orchids right?" Donnie smiled, and nodded. April smiled back, grabbed her keys then left the apartment to get the flowers, he requested.

The purple clad terrapin paced the living room, holding both hands behind his shell. Clamped tightly, slightly sweated with nervous anxiety, as he waited then finally the door opened. Looking up and saw April walk in the apartment followed by her partner; Casey. Giving a gentle smile and took the flowers as they were handed over by April then Casey commented, lightly patted his shell. "This lady must be real special since you were all out on flowers, dude. You were lucky as they were the last batch in store." Looking to the bouquet and then to Casey before asked April for confirmation. "They were the last batch in store?"

April nodded as she hung her coat up on the coat holding stand and answered, turning to the purple clad terrapin. "Yes, they were and you are welcome Donnie." Couldn't stop himself from smiling as he was over the moon and counted the minutes of when he can meet his special lady, that he had been chatting with, for some time now and hoped she'd be more accepting of his appearance as well. Felt a warm strong grasp unto his shoulder, faced over his shoulder to see the hand and looked up politely then nodded once Casey had added his assurance and support. "Everything will ok, dude."

"I hope so, case. I hope so." He smiled, then looked up to the clock on the wall and realised the time was getting close. "Will she turn up?" Donnie wondered, concerned. "She'll turn up Donnie, don't worry. Relax, you'll get wrinkles." Casey assured and teased. Donnie laughed as April lightly whacked his shoulder, while flinching in protest with a sheepish grin. "What?"

"Thanks again, April." Donnie smiled, thanking his friend. April nodded and replied. "You are so welcome and now go get your girl." Casey wrapped his arm around April's shoulders as he smiled and encouraged the purple clad terrapin to head off or he'd miss his chance as Donnie chuckled and added, on his way out of the door. "Ok, I'm going."

The couple watched their friend leave, smiling happily for him as they both prayed and hoped this meeting goes well. As they couldn't imagine what could go wrong if it didn't.

*****  
Vivian had realised the time as she just stepped out of the shower, as the hot steam had followed her out of the doorway and into the hallway, just outside of her bedroom. Hurriedly dried herself, then placed her outfit on the bed as she grabbed her cosmetics, handbag, overcoat and boots. Melly laid on the bed, near the clothes as she watched her mistress rushed to get dressed for her long waiting meeting with someone that she had chatted for more then three weeks. Smiled to her cat, petted her little head as she purred and sat down to get her boots on, finally as she didn't wear much make-up anyhow then put her over coat on before walking out the bedroom. Quickly filled the bowls for her cat to happily eat and drink while she is out whilst making her way out the door of her apartment.

Nerves slowly numbed her with a couple balls of sweat managed to droplet down her forehead to her temple as she begun to breathe softly as if were having a panic attack. Grabbing her coat as she breathe slowly and deeply then continued to the elevator, pressing the button to go down as she finally stepped inside and waited for the doors to close. Looking to her watch and noticed the time was getting closer and prayed she will be on time to the destination then suddenly wondered if she were late, hoping her waiting friend will understand.

****  
Donatello stood outside the shop in the nearby alleyway, looking to his watch again. He had ensured to be early as he feared that may be late due, he had get some flowers. Luckily, the florist was open late as how else would Donnie get the prettiest flowers for the prettiest woman that he ever seen. Pacing quietly in the alley, whilst waiting then finally he had heard footsteps approaching towards his direction or just outside where he occupied. Getting excited to meet her, taking a few steps forward only to find; it was not Vivian. The excitement that Donnie felt had faded quickly when saw another woman that approached the yoghurt shop then disappeared in the other direction with someone that she too, met up with.

Sighing softly and slightly irritated but still hoped that she will come as promised. Leaning against the wall, as he held the flowers in his hand tightly and continued to wait.

Three or so minutes later, panted with nervous breathe as she finally arrived to the yoghurt shop but from the other side. Standing by the doors and looked about, as she wondered wither she was late or early. Looking to her watch and noticed that she was just a few minutes early and had realised she didn't have donnie's phone number to call him. So she waited hoping that he'd come soon.

Just as she were about to walk alittle, along the other side where Donnie had waited in. Vivian was approached by a taller person. He was dressed quite respectable, clean cut and quite handsome. Assuming she had finally met the man that she had been chatting with. So she asked before remotely introducing herself as he just glanced at her confusedly then added.

"I'm sorry, I think you may had me mixed up with someone else dear. I was wondering if you were here alone and who you were waiting for." Vivian blushed with embarrassment then immediately answered as she stammered before quickly walking after apologising. "O-oh, I a-am so s-sorry. I am waiting for someone and seems he is late. I-I'm just going t-to go. Have a good night."

The man scratched his head, blinked then shrugged and walked inside completely forgetting the sudden conversation. Just as when Vivian walked to the alleyway was when Donatello had realised and hurried towards her as he called her name gently. "Vivian?"

Stopping in her tracks and looked to where her name was been called and answered. "Yes?" Donatello was relieved and introduced himself. "Hi, I am Donatello. But you can call me Donnie." Vivian smiled, small then added. "I'm Vivian kendricks. Call me viv." Before she could say anything else, the flowers were handed to her before she could see his hand. Gasped with surprise as she just took the bouquet with gratitude and said. "Thankyou, they're beautiful and Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Donnie replied. "Can I see you?" she asked. Donatello stepped out from the shadows slowly, cautious and conservative. The shadow had concealed his mask which his caramel brown eyes glimmered brightly as he wore a overlarge brown hat and overcoat with black leather mittens to conceal his terrapin hands. "Do you want to skip the yoghurt and go for a walk in the park instead?" Vivian suggested and Donnie smiled, nodded agreeably as he replied. "I'd like that."

Thought went through his mind on how beautiful she looked and how beautiful she appeared so much better compared to the photograph that he had seen her from. His heart pounded heavily in his chest, as they made their way to the park together quietly. Then the real questions begun.

"So, how did you come to that site and what were you exactly looking for?" Donnie wondered curiously as he hoped that she went the site by accident as he did then her questions made him fretful. "I wasn't looking for anything, just for insight of where I can find new friends and accidently came across the site but never intended it to be that provocative though. What about you?"

"I came to the site by accident through boredom." Vivian studied him closely and said. "I see. Forgive me for asking, do you have a physical development problem with your back? It is ok, if you wish not to tell me as I should had more been conservative of how I use my words."

"No it is fine, and it is complicated to explain what I am." Vivian's brow rose slightly and looked to him warily. "What do you mean, what I am?" Taking in a deep breathe then exhaled softly, as worried nerves took over immediately as he gently explained slightly that he isn't like other men. Which Vivian quietly and patiently sat, listening to what he is going to explain.

"I have a confession." He begun. Vivian said gently. "Go on." He breathed in then exhaled shudderly and continued. "You do remember that I didn't upload a picture of myself for my profile as I couldn't find an appropriate photograph of myself?" Vivian nodded, softly replied with a soft tone in her voice. "Yes."

"Well, I am not exactly what you would call normal." Donnie added, fretfully with slight silent trembles. "In what meaning, do you consider as normal? Do you have a physical deformity?" Donnie nodded. And immediately Vivian reached for his hand and grasped gently, assuring him. "No one is perfect." Looking up to her, seeing the warm gentle and kind smile that drew him in from the very first moment he saw her photograph and felt endless butterflies in his stomach. But then had to tell himself, mentally that he had to confess the truth and nothing but the whole truth. He prayed she will take it well.

"There is more." He added gently. "More?" she repeated. He nodded and took his hand away, taking the glove then showed her. Vivian's eyes, studied his olive skinned three fingered hand as she begun to tremble. Donatello knew instantly this was not going to go well as she stood up, and apologised stammering. "I-I'm so s-sorry. Please for-give me."

Unable to walk away as she just stood there for a mere few seconds before collapsing onto the bench beside him, trembling then fainted. Donatello had caught her before she met the concrete pavement near them as the flowers met the ground and the petals scattered around the bouquet.

Gently scooping her in bridal style, carrying her back April's apartment where immediately assisted without hesitation.

****  
The whispering and assuring voices was what had woken Vivian from her fainting spell and had found herself in an apartment that she never recognised before. Slowly pushed herself up and cleared her throat. "A-hem, hello. Where am I, may I ask?"

April, walked in the living room with some hot brewed tea as she sat down and assured kindly. "You are safe, and I am April Jones. You had a fainting spell while with our friend in the park and he had brought you here."

"Our friend? Um, I think I may be dreaming. Or is this one of those you're punk'd shows?" Vivian slightly said, with irritation and stood up as she said softly. "Ok, cassie. This isn't funny you can come out now with the cameras." April looked back to Casey as he walked in the room after speaking with Donatello as he waited in the kitchen quietly then looked to Vivian. "There is no cassie or cameras in here. You are not been punk'd, love."

Vivian looked to april and casey strangely then finally said. "Ok, what may I be doing here then?" April explained once again about her fainting spell. Then Vivian sat down as she was requested then assured that she was not dreaming and was safe. "So I am not dreaming?"

April shook her head and added. "No, love you are not. You remind me of us when we first met our friend and his brothers." Her eyeridge rose once more as she said softly. "Brothers? There are more?"

Donnie felt excluded in fear and panic that he only wished to leave the apartment and go back to the lair fast as he was able, listening to all been said. Despite he is grateful to april and casey's help in trying to explain and hopefully soothe things before revealing more of himself. But he stopped himself from leaving and waited.

"Yes there are and one that you have been chatting with, is the sweetest and yet the smartest you'll ever meet." April confirmedly added. Casey smiled, holding her shoulder as he stood behind her. Vivian looked up to casey once she looked to april then finally said with a soft voice. "Where is he?"

"I'll get him." Casey insured, making his way to the kitchen. April remained sitting with Vivian, and gently grasped her hand with assurance and support as Casey walked in the room behind Donatello. Vivian didn't know whether she should comment or just gasp. Her throat was dry as her eyes had opened widely with her grasped to april's hand was tighter then finally she said. "He is—he a turtle?"

April gently said to Vivian, answering her question then also told her that it wasn't his fault for his being as it was done to him. Realising how fate can be cruel as she too, had been tainted by the cruel twisted event of fate when she was only 15 years old and took her hand to her chest and said quickly. "How could fate be so cruel?" Tears welled up then fell as april stood up and allowed her friend to take her place beside Vivian as she looked to her hand been taken, gently and looked to him. Looked deeply in his eyes, his beautiful caramel earthy brown eyes that captivated her gaze and erased all thoughts as she said finally. "You are something special even though you are _different_."

Donatello just smiled as april and Casey happily watched then left the room, allowing them to become more comfortable.

****  
~ To be continued in chapter 10

What do you think? It took awhile to figure how I was going to bring Donnie and my OC together to how the event between myself and my deeply cherished friend had happened when he told me his secret which would make others get up and leave then begin calling him names, or spread about awful torments to ruin his reputation. Which I didn't see it was his fault as why he has this problem. We've been hanging out for more than two or so months now and whenever he has the time, he will go out shopping with me even assist me to bring whatever I need home so I don't pay extra to delivery on items I need for example, food shopping or furniture. Most guys don't like shopping. I guess I am lucky as I can have someone to talk with, hang out and shop with even though he is a guy but the best part I am getting is, he is my friend. I never had anyone to go shopping with me without saying they need to go else where only to bail on me and never hear from them again. We take turns in shouting each other lunch and even give what extra essentials that may need to eachother. I am so grateful for this friendship, even though I do wish we could be more but unfortunately we can not due to his condition. It is sad, but the main thing is that I will always be grateful for that I have someone to enjoy hanging out with no matter what. Read and review, tootles

*****  
to be continued in chapter 10

Read and review, tootles


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

~three days later~

The purple clad terrapin kept himself busy with repairing the DVD player again. Felt frustrated with his older brothers, outbursts with the player. Muttered under his breathe, then sighed. He hadn't heard from Vivian for three days now and feared that, not only had scared her off with his physical appearance and the origin of his existence but she'd may go to the authorities about him and endanger his friends. His shell cell vibrated to announce it was receiving a phone call. Picking it up and answered it. "Hey April."

"Hey Donnie, any word?" she asked concerned. "No." he answered, sighing. "Give her time, Donnie. Maybe it was a lot for her to take in." April assured him. A few seconds of silent pause, had enter the receiver. "Don?" April called.

"Mhm." He answered. "Don't worry Donnie, I'm sure she will come back."

"I hope so, April."

"Are you free at the moment?" April asked, changing the subject. "I was just fixing the DVD player again, raph busted it again." He chuckled. "Again? Typical. Anyway, my kitchen tap is broken. Could you come by and fix it please."

"I'll be there in five."

"Thankyou Donnie."

"No problem, see you soon." Closing his phone, disconnecting the line and grabbed his tools. Then took the underground tunnel to April's basement. Making his way up the stairs to the apartment above the basement to the living room. Hearing the clanging sounds of the pipes in the kitchen followed by a grunt and mutter. Donatello couldn't bring himself from chuckling then stood in the doorway of the kitchen and said, as he folded his arms once had placed the bag down. "Having fun with the piping?"

April looked to Donatello with an annoyed glance and irritated mutter. "Not funny, Donnie." He snickered little. "I thought it was." April crawled out from under the sink and stood up, placing the wrench down on the counter. "Yeah, yeah. Making fun of me again. Thanks Donnie."

"Sorry April." Donnie apologised.

~three hours later~

Wiping the dirty and grim from his hands, soon the piping was finally done and put the tools away. Standing in the doorway and noticed that April was setting the table. "Big night?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah, it's our anniversary." April answered, smiling. "Congrats." Don told her, smiling back. "Thanks Donnie. Hoping Casey don't forget." She chuckled. "Haha let's hope not, that bonehead forgets some things but let's hope he don't forget bout tonight."

"Speaking of which. Heard from Vivian?" Donnie shook his head and replied. "No. I think I've scared her off." April walked to the purple clad terrapin and grasped his hands and said assuring. "Give her some time and try to contact her."

"What if she don't reply?"

"Then we will face whatever that is to come when that moment arrives." She smiled assuring. He smiled back and nodded, taking his hands back then grabbed his bag before leaving the apartment. April watched her friend leave with a heavy heart, sighed worried for him.

****  
Vivian buried herself in work as well, as she was curiously wondered and configured that there had to be some kind explanation or some kind of cure for his condition. With multitasking her duties as a crisis officer and studying on physical deformities and unlawful experimentations which she came to a dead end for nearly supposed medical issue known to the human biology. Looking through the page on the internet about psoriasis, rosacea, seborrheic eczema, vitiligo, acrodermatitis, eczema, tinea versicolour and ichthyosis vulgaris.

None fit what she suspects as a condition to his physical appearance. Recalling their first date which had her shocked when learning about his secret but had surprisingly she had taken it well, despite her fainting spell. Then she wondered how would it end if she had reacted differently then realised how would he react to her secret. Leaning back in her chair, sighing softly then thought about how he'd may react when she confesses, but least it had went differently to how others would walk away and call her terrible names. Only difference she fainted and never ran away, screaming like a hysteric lunatic.

Jumping almost out of her seat she was startled by her co-worker and friend. "So how did the date go? You never told how it went." Cameron mentioned, grabbing the chair back waiting for a reply as she received a heavy gasping breathing glance. Tilting her head slightly then chuckled, little and added apologetically. "I'm sorry, girlfriend. I didn't know you were day dreaming about your hunky man."

"The date went well, and just want to take my time with this one as I worry that he'd may not take the news well." She lied, then added whilst looking down the folder next to her laptop. Raising her eye ridge slightly when noticing the folder and web pages of Vitiligo. "Who has Vitiligo?"

Vivian quickly pressed the esc button to exit the page. "It is nothing."

Cameron sighed then shrugged it off, leaving the subject alone and handed the folder about her recent client that had decided to take her abusive boyfriend to the authorities and accept the accommodation. "What is this?" Vivian asked, taking the folder. "She, accepted the offer?" she continued looking back Cameron. "Yeah, sure did. Also there is more." Cameron started, sitting on the table edge and looked to Vivian with grieving glance as she looked back with her own concerning gaze but immediately changed to a frown of despair. "That poor girl." Cameron nodded understandably and finished what she was about to read out but informed her client had met a sinister event that had left her paralysed from the waist down. "Her boyfriend tried to attempt manslaughter while attempting suicide and her mother had committed suicide the evening before while her father had O-deed on crystal meth shortly after while she was cutting her wrists open in the bathroom."

Vivian couldn't stop the tears from falling, staining her cheeks and placed the folder down on the desk. Taking a tissue and wiped the tears away. "Poor Sharon. What will the authorities do with her boyfriend?"

"Apparently the boyfriend had also committed suicide before the interrogation." Cameron answered, folding her arms. "Sad, very sad. So many lives lost within a short amount of time." Vivian commented. Cameron placed her hand onto Vivian's shoulder and said gently. "You did your best, Viv. And this is unfortunate how it had played out. No one saw this coming. Don't blame yourself."

"Let's hope this don't happen again." Vivian replied. Cameron nodded agreeably then pushed herself from the table edge and walked out, leaving Vivian to her thoughts. Gathering all she could find on the internet and printed out each page on all the skin deformities and skin diseases that she assumed that her newly friend she had made, could have and wanted to help.

Stapling the pages together and placed in another folder to take with her when she calls up, Donatello and plans a meeting with him. Clocking off from work and took all the work and other information as she placed in the briefcase. Walking out the doors of the office and out to the carpark lot, taking her keys out to unlocked the door then got in and placed the briefcase on the passenger seat. Inserting the key in the ignition to rev the engine to life which didn't take long and closed her eyes, sighing softly as she couldn't concentrate on what she was meant to as her thoughts were over taken of Donatello.

Her breathing became slightly heavy and hot, sweat drops ran down her temple and sweat covered her hands over the steering wheel. Looking up in the reviewing mirror, staring at herself when becoming lost in her thoughts then jumped alittle just as when a car horn sounded nearby. Luckily she hadn't left her car space just yet then took in a few deep breathes to calm herself then drove out and made her way as she used her voice control hands free to make a phone call.

The robotic respondent repeated the name of whom was requested to call. "Calling Donnie. Connecting now." Two or three beeps until finally the line connected and a gentle voice answered but sounded more professional. "IT tech support, how can I help? This is Hamato Donatello speaking."

For a couple seconds, biting her lower lip as she gulped before finally answering with a greeting. "Donnie?"

"Yes? May I ask who is calling?" Donatello asked, as he assumed to be a customer calling. "It is Vivian." She smiled as he replied with surprised exclamation. "Oh, hi. How have you been?"

"I have been busy with work, how about you?" she replied with a question. "Same." He answered, happily at first then a low exhaling sigh filled the phone as were static inference. "Something wrong?" she asked, warily. "I thought you well, I had scared you off."

"How about we meet up and we can talk about then. Say tonight? My place? Or do you want to meet somewhere and I can come pick you up?" she suggested and offered kindly. Donnie couldn't believe what he was hearing and his heart had skipped a few beats before he could answer then finally he spoke with a dry tongue as he stammered slightly. "Sure. How about I come to your apartment instead?'

"I can come pick you up and we can get some chow then go back to my apartment if you like?" Vivian replied, as Donnie answered agreeing. "That will be great, what time?"

"Does 7pm sound good? I wouldn't want to frighten the neighbours." She chuckled nervously. "Wouldn't want that." He laughed little. "Alright see you around 7?" he continued. "Of course, see you at 7. At the chinese takeout on 3rd street."

"Sounds terrific, I'll be there. See you then." Donnie answered, before disconnecting the line as she said her farewell and hung up. Happily smiled, and drove home then took the paperwork to her apartment.

****  
~to be continued in chapter 11~

Thankyou 'I love kittens too' for your supportive reviews, and you are forgiven as I never thought I'd receive four reviews within four hours after updating. As I am doing the best I can to make this story as truthful as possible to bring Donnie and my OC together until they come together which I hope I don't get torched for it as during that scene/chapter where we will see if they will actually make the move or not. Hehehe I am spoiling the story now, aren't i? hehehe sorry. Read and review, tootles


	12. Chapter 11

**I love kittens too!** Thankyou for your wondrous support and you are forgiven as I never thought in a million years that I would receive four reviews in four hours for updating and yes, we will soon find out how this story progresses.

 **Tmntlover2013** thankyou for your reviews and on going support, I do hope you will continue to read and review as I will know what happens next as I don't want to spoil the next chapter.

I was going to add in a song lyric but can not find the right one just yet. We haven't gotten to the love scene just yet but will shortly. Onwards to the following chapter and I must warn you, it will be short. I do apologise, otherwise I'll try my best lengthen the chapter by merging it of the next scene that I was going to write in the next chapter so it doesn't seem too short of a read.

*****  
chapter 11

The purple clad terrapin smiled happily, knowing that he hadn't scared Vivian away as he had realised that she still wished to see him. Closed and placed his phone down on the desk as he leaned back in his chair, exhaled with relief and excitement. Donnie isn't one to write poetry so he did his best in reading some before he wrote one of his own, in hope to impress Vivian.

Turning his laptop on, and searched for most popular love poetry there is, in history but the best published poetry ever written was by William Shakespeare, only problem was that most of his work were of play. So the purple clad terrapin read the first one he was drawn to. The play of Romeo and Juliet. Then finally, his inspiration came to light.

Quickly searched for a clean page to write the draft before writing onto a perfectly designed poem card that he had created on the computer. Took a few minutes for the final result as he was exceptionally pleased with what he had written then, wrote on the poem card.

Decorating it in specific detail so it would appear, appealing to how he saw Vivian. Waiting for the card to print while had the envelope waiting to carry. He also looked for the same florist where he got the first lot of flowers from and made a request before the shop closed over the phone. Luckily the florist had just enough to make the bouquet that he wanted as she went straight in to work of making it as she was told that he'd give her a tip for her services. How could the florist refused if she is going to receive extra for her over time despite she is the business owner? As she did say on her business card, 'request whatever you wish before closing and get a 10% off your order'. But in this case, instead giving a 10% for the customer she will be getting a 10% tip as the customers generosity.

Just as when he was about to leave his room, sheathing his Bo staff and put on his coat and hat. The door had opened just as he was about to open it and faced his older brother, raphael standing there. Curiously wondered what and where he was about to take off to. "Well, where are you off to in such a hurry Donnie?"

"No where special, raph. Now if you would excuse me." Donnie replied, gently brushed past the red clad terrapin on his way out of the room while he stood, watching him. Then suddenly the old rat walked out of his private chambers, smiled as he too noticed his son was leaving but said nothing as he presumably thought, what Donatello could be doing and whom he was meeting with as it is obviously not april and casey. As he just returned from their apartment. The blue clad terrapin, looked to the old rat with a silence glance, he nodded as Leo returned the nod and stealthily followed his brother in case of trouble. Raphael and mikey were just as curious so they immediately went to the purple clad terrapin's room and tried to look into his computer for clues. Grew frustrated as neither could access the password to enter and look for what they needed to know about the secret, their brother was hiding. So they both left the lair and paid a visit to April and Casey instead. Hopefully they'd spill the beans.

*****  
Vivian quickly showered before the date as she was happy but also curious to know more about her friend. Rehearsing what she is going to say, after recalling to place the folder of her research to what she hoped could be the suspicions of his origins and whether there could be a cure for his condition. Turning the shower off, as the steam followed her out of the bathroom and into the hallway. Melly jumped on the bed, comfortably curled up around the clothes that were laid on the bed, neatly as she purred. Vivian smiled, patting her cat then scratched gently behind her ear as she nudged the fingers. Wanting more and continued purring.

Letting the towel drop to the floor, blow dried her hair then dressed in comfortable warm clothing. Taking a quick look in the mirror as she wondered whether if she dressed appropriate. Added a slight amount of make-up and loosely braided her hair, then put on a black overcoat to keep herself warm as she grabbed her handbag and the folder while making her way out. Locking the door of her apartment as when her neighbour had stepped out and smiled, greeting her. "Hey, how are you?" Vivian answered gently with a slight brow raise. "Hello, I am well. How are you?" Uncertain with the sudden hand gesture as it was raised towards her followed by a introduction. "I am Stephanie joneson."

Taking her hand and gently shook. "Vivian kendricks." With a smile, Stephanie quested her to join for a girl's night out to the local pub, this made Vivian uneasy as she respectfully declined and immediately Stephanie responded with a surprised reply. "Oh? Ok, maybe another time?"

"Maybe another time. Perhaps lunch instead?" Vivian suggested with a small smile. Stephanie nodded agreeably. "Sure, sounds good. How bout Thursday?"

"Sounds good, noon?" Vivian asked. "Noon is perfect." Stephanie smiled. "See you later?" Vivian nodded and waved goodbye as Stephanie walked in the other direction, and knocked on the fellow neighbours door hoping for the resident to join her for the night. Seeing through the opening of the elevator doors as they slowly closed, not taking much notice when Stephanie walked in the apartment and smiled to her. Sighed softly as she wondered as why people think they can try to convince her to go to places where she is not ready to visit yet. Taking the first steps out of her apartment after five years is a big thing to Vivian. As much her counsellor has suggested and encouraged about venturing out and rebuild her confidence as well her awareness of the world to avoid a repeat of her traumatic past in hope to teach others to be more aware of strangers they meet and of those may already know. Putting these thoughts aside and looked forward to the date as she has curious questions to ask Donnie about his origins and thought about how she will confess about her own.

****  
Donnie had been waiting at the chinese restaurant for at least twenty seconds as he had arrived ten minutes earlier and grew quite anxious about the second date as he wondered if there ever were going to be a second after the last as he did, make Vivian faint when they first met. And was more surprised that she had given him a chance to get to know him better but had waited for three days though for a phone call. He presumably assumed that she'd leave and never contact him again. But that happened differently to what he assumed. Which is a relief.

Luckily he gotten the violet orchids that he wanted to give Vivian and nervously held the bouquet and card that he had written. Sweat of nervousness took over as he begun to breathe heavy slightly and shuddering worried. Just as he were about to turn around, his name was called and a excited smile grew on his face as he saw Vivian happily ran to him. Unable to move as nervous trembles surfaced and tightened grasp entwined around the bouquet as he received a kiss on his cheek and embrace followed by a sincere apology for her lateness. He blushed, then closed his eyes as he buried his face in her hair, intaking her scent. Her wonderful sweet scent of jasmine and orchids, as he gently wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry for been late, Donnie." She said gently, smiling. "You weren't late, you were early actually." He corrected her as she pulled away and replied. "Oh? That is a good thing then. Want to get some food and go to the park?" Donnie couldn't believe his luck, nodding with a big smile then finally answered. "I like that."

"Would you like some garlic chicken and fried rice with spring rolls?" Vivian offered. Don smiled bigly and answered with a nod. "That sounds good, I'll have that please." Vivian giggled and said. "Shall we go in and get it together?" Don nodded and replied. "If you wish." Taking his hand and walked in the door, as ordered the food. While they waited, Vivian softly said to him as she showed a cream folder. "I have some questions to ask but I will wait until we are in the park to ask, if that is ok with you."

The purple clad terrapin smiled and answered with the same question. "That is fine, as I have some questions to ask you if that is ok with you." She nodded with a smile and also granted his conquest as the host brought their order and handed over the counter, paying for the fee then left the restaurant. Unaware they are been watched from the rooftops, the shadowy figure watched over them like a guardian angel of the night and followed. "Is the bench where we sat before ok? Or would like to sit by the pond?" Vivian asked. "The pond." Donnie answered. Close by in the shadows of the trees, where can not be seen was a shadowy figure watching. He smiled, pleased that knowing his brother is safe then quietly left the park, allowing him to enjoying the date.

****  
Both April and Casey were enjoying a snuggly time together on the couch while watching a movie when heard familiar voices that filled the walls below as the footsteps ascended up the staircase. "Seems we have company." Casey stated, whispery. "So it seems." April whispery replied, making her way to the kitchen as she left the warmth of the blanket and her partners embrace. "Hey April, bonehead." Raph greeted the couple with a smile as he made his way to the couch and plomped himself in the seating. "Comfy?" Casey glanced the red clad terrapin. "Very." Raph smiled. "How it going dudette?" mikey greeted april. April returned the smile and answered as she handed over a cup of hot white chocolate with mashmallow. "Oh, nothing much mikey. What brings you two here tonight?"

"We came to see if you know about donnie's girlfriend." Raph said, clearing the silence. Both casey and april looked to eachother, smiled then finally replied while casey drank his beer. "That is not up to either of us to say, raph."

"Oh come on, we gotta know april." Raph whined. "Well, if Donnie wants you to know then he'll tell you." April gently told him. Raph folded his arms and grumbled under his breathe then whacked mikey on the back of the head as he mocked him. "Ouch, whats that for?"

"For been a smart ass." Raph replied.

****  
~to be continued in chapter 12

Sorry I couldn't help myself. I didn't want to spoil it yet so have to wait hehe. Read and review. Tootles


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The purple clad terrapin smiled as he handed the bouquet to Vivian, she blushed and smiled graciously. "Thankyou Donnie, they're beautiful." She said, in taking the scent of the orchids as she closed her eyes. He smiled, and commented. "You are so _beautiful._ "

Looking to him, smiled and blushed darker then softly replied. "Thankyou. So are you." Donnie chuckled and said. "Nah, I'm the beast and you are the beauty." Gently caressed his terrapin cheek, gazing into his soft earthy brown eyes which had made him blush even more as she commented. "I see a handsome man, not a beast. You are sweet and kind."

Before Donnie could reply, he leaned in close and kissed her softly. Blinked with surprise as she pulled away and tried to hide her face away. Then shared the gaze once more as he gestured her to face him and kissed tenderly once more. Tenderly laced his fingers with hers, and gently pulled her close as he tried to slowly deepened the kiss only received a forehead nuzzle. At first he didn't mind then wanted to kiss her again but she kissed his cheek instead and nuzzled him again.

"Something wrong?" she asked softly. "Not at all, except that I wanted to kiss you continuously." He answered. She chuckled and smiled warmly then replied. "Is it wrong to wanting to take things slow?" the purple clad terrapin smiled and shook his head before answering her question. "No, it is not wrong. In truth, I don't mind if we take things slow. As I really, really like you."

Vivian smiled, caressed his cheek again then kissed his forehead tenderly. "And I you, very much."

****  
"Want some hot Chinese?" April offered, her terrapin guests. Both answered with different replies. "You know it dudette." Mikey answered, waiting with a plate as he smiled like happy chirpy child. "No thankyou April, may I have a cold beer instead?" raph smiled, graciously.

April smiled, nodded as she went to get the beer as requested and handed the food to Mikey as he waited. Casey sat in the couch waiting for his partner to join him as he smiled and watched the wrestling with Raphael as they cheered their favourite wrestlers on.

"Oh come on, Rock! You can do better than that!" Casey shouted. "He always looses to stone cold." Raph stated, chuckling. "Shuddup raph, he will win the title this time otherwise I loose my bet." Casey grunted, hoping his bet won't go in vain. "What bet?" April asked, placing both hands on her hips.

Raph chuckled as he told the dopey brute. "Sorry pal, I aint bailing you out of this one." Casey glared and mumbled under his breath. "I am waiting Casey." April said, breaking the silence. "I, uh um. Made a bet on rock for the title. And will receive $400 if he wins." Casey explained. "I see." April answered the looked to the door when a soft knock interrupted them.

Mikey prepared to hide as when the voice finally spoke. "Chinese delivery?" The turtles smiled, waved as they took their leave before discovered by the unexpected visitor. "April and Casey, going to open the door, its freezing out here." Robyn said, finally. April opened the door and welcomed her little sister in the apartment. Casey waved to his soon to be sister in-law as she too smiled and waved back. "Hey Casey. How are you?"

"Good. How 'bout you?" he replied, while April closed the door behind them and aided her sister to take the luggage in the spare room. "Coffee?" April offered her sister. "That would be great, sis. Thankyou." Robyn answered, giving her older sister an grateful smile.

****  
Vivian happily snuggled within Donatello's strong embrace as they comfortably and happily watched the stars glitter above them. Pointed out each known star constellation or create a new one and chuckled, enjoying each others company and having fun. This is the most fun that Vivian has had since she was young teen. Nestling her head under his jaw and upon his collarbone, as he gently laid his cheek unto her head, churring happily and embraced her closer. Hopefully keeping her warm as the night grew colder which didn't bother him but noticed it was beginning to bother Vivian.

"Are you warm, vivie?" Donatello softly asked. She looked up to him with a surprised glance and whispery asked. "What did you _call_ me?"

Blinked fast then raised his brow ridge slightly as he answered with a curious question. "Vivie. Did I say something wrong? I am sorry if I had, please forgive me." Vivian smiled, unable to stop her eyes from welling up with warm tears and covered her cheeks as she reached her hand up and gently caressed his cheek then said. "No, you didn't say anything wrong. And don't say sorry for what you didn't do wrong as I hadn't heard that name since I was younger."

Donatello blinked surprised, unsure what to say at first then whispered softly. "Is that a _good_ thing or _bad_?" Vivian smiled, nuzzled her forehead unto his and whispery replied. " _It_ is a good thing. Just never thought I'd _never_ hear that name again. It is a surprise to be honest." Wiping the tears away as they fell, covering her cheeks and he kissed her forehead tenderly then strongly but gently embraced her again. "It is going to be _ok_." he assured her, closing his eyes and whispery said. _"My vivie."_

Closing her eyes, snuggling in his arms and purred happily as she nuzzled her cheeks in his chest. "It is beginning to get cold out here, maybe should get you home." He commented and suggested. Agreeably nodded and answered with a soft sigh. "Ok."

Releasing her from his embrace, standing up slowly. Hand in hand, and walked quietly out of the park together. Gesturing him to wrap his arm around her waist, so she could take in his warmth which he happily smiled and cuddled her gently as they walked to the street outside the park then he asked. "Where is your apartment?"

"Two blocks over from the yoghurt shop." She answered. "May I walk you home?" he asked, smiling. She returned the smile and answered finally. "Yes, you may."

Donatello smiled, cuddled her closer and protectively as they walked together to her apartment. Tightly wrapped and embraced him back, nestling her head onto his upper chest and slightly under the crook of his armpit near his shoulder. Kissed her forehead tenderly once more and happily exhaled softly, Vivian purred happily and gently nudged onto his terrapin lips.

****  
The journey back to her apartment was a quiet but comforting one that they shared and enjoyed. No words were exchanged throughout their walk together until had finally arrived to the building then Donatello said. "I'll come up from the fire escape if that is alright with you. Wouldn't want to cause a alarm or frighten your neighbours."

Nodded agreeably and answered. "I'll meet you there." He smiled, cusped her cheek and nuzzled her forehead with his then softly kissed her before making his way to the dark alleyway and searched for the fire escape ladder while Vivian walked in the lobby to take the elevator up to her apartment. "Hey Ms kendricks." The doorman called softly with a smile. She smiled back, waved politely and walked to the elevator, pressing the button and waited. "How was your night?" he asked, curiously. "Cold, but good." The doorman smiled and asked. "So, who is the lucky guy?"

"I guess, I am the lucky one." She answered and continued. "Why do you asked?" he pointed to the orchids. Then she facepalmed herself then chuckled. "Oh, yeah these." She paused as the elevator finally arrived and opened the doors and she waved goodnight then walked in the elevator. "Well, night Arnold." He sighed and answered as they doors closed. "Night." Picking the flowers up and threw them in the bin close by then sat down, running one hand through his hair and defeatably sighed. "There goes my chance." He told himself, silently beating himself.

****  
The doors finally opened and taking her first step out of the elevator as she noticed two people were waiting for the elevator as they cooed and whispered to each other. Excusing herself to go by the couple as one replied, allowing her to walk by and exited the doors. "Sorry love."

The couple walked in the elevator and groped each other as the doors closed, Vivian rolled her eyes and continued on, turning her back to the couple committing sexual practices in the elevator as the doors closed. Taking her keys out from her bag, then insert the lock as she was interrupted by the neighbour. "Hey, Vivian. How are you? Want to come inside and have some wine?" a woman asked, offering alcohol beverage. Vivian shook her head, answering politely. "Thankyou but no thankyou. And I am well. How about you, roxy?"

"I am good, just having a party and thought you would like to join." Roxy replied. Vivian tried to keep her sudden flashback from surfacing as she remembered how the events of her life became to be, all those years ago and respectfully declined whilst slowly unlocking the door then walked inside, farewelling her neighbour as roxy returned to her party soon as Vivian had closed the door and locked it. Light tapping on the window outside her apartment assured her as Donatello stood waiting to be invited inside.

Hurriedly paced to the window and unlocked it, opening the window. "Sorry I took so long, Donnie." Climbing inside the window and closed it behind him then pulled Vivian to him, assuring her in a soft whisper. "It is alright. I figured that someone was taking your time and wanted to chat with you." Pulled away lightly and looked up to him then said before realising he was able to figure it out since the door was light timber. Resumed cuddling him once more and then lightly squeaked surprisingly as she quickly draped her arms around his neck and smiled. He smiled back, nestled his forehead onto hers and carried her to the bedroom. Gently placing her down, then climbed onto the bed beside her.

Gazing into his beautiful warm and caramel brown eyes, she smiled and snuggled close. Entwining her legs within his soon she had kicked her high heels off from her feet. Draping his strong arms around her petite body, nestling her head underneath his jaw and gently played with her hair as he brushed the strands in between his fingers. She drifted to sleep as he kissed her forehead again, he too drifted to sleep.

Meanwhile outside, on the rooftops. Two dark shadowy figures stood, watching through the window and radioed back to their employer, reporting what they have witnessed before they were ordered to return back to base for further cooperation in the assault.

****  
to be continued in chapter 13

Sorry for the late update as it is now school holidays and I had been busy with other fictions and parental duties. And reading a few of my favourite authors like sleepingseeker, damn want to know what happens next in tender trap 3: sins of the father. Anyway, I will have to print out my previous fictions and review then hopefully edit them which may take a while since there are seven of them that needs to be reviewed, edited or possibly rewritten. But can not do them until my current ones are completed. And also, we are going to know very shortly if whether Vivian and Donatello will take the step in making love and will she confess her secret? And as for the last paragraph in this chapter, I thought I was making the story bit boring and maybe add alittle suspicion and hidden conspiracy in. wish me luck, I do hope it works. As some events I am writing in this story is real life true events but what I will add in is non-fictional. I do hope you will continue to join me in this ride and continue to read and review. Your reviews are and have been a great support to my story as I have spoken to my friend and he has agreed to help me write a actual story about his past before leading in meeting me in the present.

Not sure how long that will take to write only if I do begin to write as I fear it may not be published due to, how personal and inspiring our story will be. I do want the world to know that no matter what, friends are found in those you least expect them to enter our lives. But for me, I found something so much more and I feel I am robbed of that opportunity to share with him because of one person was silly in doing something that had not only damaged her but tainted another all because she was not been smart and careful on the choices this person made when it occurred. Yes, we all do make mistakes and become targets for unwanted fates but to me, doesn't mean should keep it a secret and taint another and destroy all hope they have and this is where he and I will always be forever close and connected.

One's cruel decision despite cruel event happened to her, don't give the right to keep as a secret and manipulate another. If had she thought better and realised what could happen by doing so, then maybe it would had been different for him and I to be together in the present. I know, I am or must be rambling but I am a thinker. I enjoy my solitude when thinking things through as that is how I manage to get through each day by making sure I make the right choices so I don't end up a victim of anything. Been smart and careful does have its advantages and fail safes but I greatly value life itself. As it is too short to live to waste on silly choices that can rob each of us, for a future happiness that we all deserve. I only hope and wish even pray, others will realise that life is not something that should be taken granted. But appreciated and respected. If that can be done, imagine how much a better place the world would be if could realise what certain choices are made that makes whom and what we are of today and that includes the criminal masterminds and vile roaches of the earth. Like Michael Jackson's song. Man in the mirror. If want the world to be a better place, take a look in the mirror at yourself and start the change. Only when that is done, then the world will follow. Thankyou for your time to read my story and author note as it is a honor and pleasure to write for you. You have been awesome, look forward to you all to joining in the next chapter. Tootles


	14. Chapter 13

Author note:

Ok, here we are where the trauma begins. It will be short as this is where the part, im going to mention about my OC's trauma but in real life, is based on the innocence of a stolen childhood to a woman I only know about from what my friend told me. So bare with me, there is two different timelines that I will use in this story as the first, is based on childhood (real life event) and the second is based on adolescence (fictional). In this woman's life, it happened to her twice. During her childhood and early adult life (in-between 21-28 years of age) I am unsure when exactly but that is will be borrowed here. This woman is the ex-girlfriend of my friend, that had contracted a incurable condition. Yes, I know it is sad how it played out but like I said in my last author note in my last chapter. No matter what has occurred in the past, should never be kept a secret only to taint another life. That is unfair and selfish in my book. I do pity the girl she once were that was tainted by evil but what she did to an innocent, was not right. This has not only angered me, but I cant hate her even though I am disappointed what she did to my friend. Anyway, onward to the following chapter as I am going to write it clearly as possibly I can as promised. Wish me luck, see you soon.

****  
chapter 13

Waiting in a dark room, half lit by a flickering dying light where a tall, slightly average man stood by the window. Holding both hands behind his back, the door opened and he remained still. Two men walked in and exhaled, heavy sighs. "We have found her, boss." One said. "Where?" the man asked.

"In Manhattan, New York." Another answered, placing the yellow envelope. "There is the photographs." Looking back over his shoulder to the two men, then turned on his heel and picked up the envelope as he asked. "Was she alone?"

The men exchanged glances between themselves then looked to him and one replied, shaking his head. "No, sir." Raising his brow, suspiciously and bite his lower lip, lightly piercing it and bled alittle then said. "Who was with her?"

"We are not sure exactly but this visitor is quite big and was invited through the fire escape." Opening the envelope and took out the photographs out, faced down then told the two men to leave and collect their fee on their way out. Taking his seat and adjusted it before sitting down then turned the photographs over, to see what his prize may look like in the present as he hadn't seen since the verdict of his trial. Apparently he was released on temporary bail, and placed under supervision of a parole officer as he had managed to convince and manipulate the system to his advantage and was considered as unfit for prison and needed medical assistance for his opposed heart condition that he plays out to have which was granted for three months and now free to do as he pleases.

Looking at the photos one by one, a evil smug grew on his evil, drooling lips as his eyes widen with anticipation and desire for touch as his hands trembled with grasp of each photograph, seeing how beautiful Vivian had become despite she had physically changed herself slightly but still was her. "So, you have changed your blonde hair to dark brunette. And apparently gotten a nose job to change your face." He evilly chuckled to himself then suddenly he became very angry soon he saw the photograph where she was smiling and inviting this robust, large person enter her apartment. "Enjoy this little piece of ass while you can, whoever you are. Because I am coming for _her_. And there is nothing you can do _about_ it. _She_ is mine. _Mine._ "

Tearing the photograph of Vivian and her visitor and threw it across the floor, then stood up and leaned on his forearm against the window, staring out to the busy traffic street below him. "I am _coming_ for you, my _princess._ "

*****  
The red and orange clad terrapins, walked in the door of their home and separated as one went to the kitchen and made something to eat while the other, went to the living room and plumped himself in the couch. Beside a empty seating where the recliner was occupied by his master. "Is your brother safe?" Master splinter asked as Leonardo finally walked in the living room and sat down in the couch beside his brother and looked to his sensei, replied with a nod. "Yes, sensei. He is safe."

Raph exchanged a glance to his older brother and asked, precariously nosey. "Where is Don, anyhow?" Master splinter glanced his red clad terrapin with a stern silent glance which instantly, he gruff then mumbled under his breath as he folded his arms. The old rat sighed then answered. "Since you want to know Raphael, Donatello is on a date with a lady and he is safe."

Raph smiled and said. "Alright, wonder if we will meet this girl. Since he had been all chirpy about her all week and want to know more about her and—" Mikey commented as he interrupted, walking in the room with a large plate of hot food, raph drolly eyed the food and went to reach for it as Mikey protested with the finger pointed to his nose. "Wonder if she has any lady friends for us and oi, raph get your own bro."

Raph blinked stunned then pouted for a seconds and grumbled as he stood up, making his way to the kitchen. Mikey happily munched away on his meal as both Leonardo and master splinter watched him eat then suddenly he realised and said, quickly offering. "What? Oh? Want some?" Both shook their heads and replied their answers differently. "No thankyou, Mikey. You can have it." Leo answered. Master splinter just smiled and shook his head, answering 'no thankyou.'

The orange clad terrapin shrugged his shoulders and continued eating. Then raph called out abruptly, irritated. "MIKEY! You hog! You took all the chilli sauce again!" Mikey looked back, wide eye with a mouthful of his sandwich in his mouth then exchanged a glance to Leonardo and master splinter with a sheepish grin and quirky chirpy, child-like innocent giggle. Master splinter chuckled while Leonardo rolled his eyes and sighed. Then master splinter commented softly. "Kids."

****  
Later that evening, the old rat decided to retire for the evening as he knew his purple clad terrapin son was in good hands and safe. Giving him the opportunity and freedom to have happiness, as he wished for all his children. As he were just walking in the doors of his private quarters, Raphael approached him and asked. "Sensei."

"Hai, watashi no musuko." Master splinter answered, softly smiled. Rubbing the back of his neck, raising his eyes to look to the old rat and finally he asked. "Do you think, I may have the chance what Donnie is having this evening, may be one I mean." Placing one clawed hand unto his son's shoulder and assured him with a gentle smile followed by his answer. "When the day comes, and when it is your turn. I will allow you to have the exact same opportunity that I am allowing and giving to your brother. But until then, you should wait and be patient. Your time will _come_."

Raph smiled, bowed respectfully and honourably before turning around and walked away to his room as the old rat watched then fell back into his own room while Mikey continued to watch television before drifting to sleep and Leonardo had also retired.

****  
Meanwhile, the ever growing closer and soon to be lovers laid contently in each other's arms. Donatello churred happily as he tightly embraced Vivian in his arms as she snuggled happily close and comfortably adjusted her legs within his once more as she was feeling cold then slowly turned over and nestled deeply against his plastron. It was not long, when she begun to dream and it was the dream she didn't want to see or remember.

Drifting deeply in the slumber and then the images, she worked so hard to put in the far back of her mind had slowly crept to the surface as cold shudder had made her tremble and begun to stir.

Standing over a small child, holding her tiny pale legs against her flat not developed chest. Siting in a dark room, cold. _Filthy_. Reek of a familiar scent that she believed to have forgotten only to smell once again. Hot fresh tears covered her cheeks as she knelt down to the child and reached out for her. Softly spoke only to be ignored and had fallen through her forearm. Looking to her fingers and tried again, only to fail to grasp her tiny arm then finally. The loud bang startled her as she sprung up, and looked back to the door where the bright light was shining behind a large shadowy figure then she looked back to the whimpering frightened child.

Her eyes widen in horrific glance, tears filled her eyes and covered her cheeks as each one after the other fell and stained her clothes she wore. She raspily gasped and whimpered to the horrific memory as the trauma had surfaced and she screamed; 'no, no it can't be happening! Not again. Stop this now!' Nothing stopped as it progress of what has already happened as she tearfully watched her childhood been stolen and destroyed right before her eyes. Seeing herself as a child, that innocent fragile, small child been attacked and brutalized by a overly large man. She immediately recognised him instantly as he evilly laughed and pleasured himself in the assault onto her as he said and called her. "There is no one to help you, no one will believe you. You will only break our family apart. This is our little secret, _princess._ "

Clasping her ears, grasping a handful of hair on each side of her head as she let out a terrifying, cold chilling scream then all went black.

Still screaming, thrusting and throwing her arms and legs as she tried to fight off whoever held her down. Unknowing that she was hitting poor, sensitive Donatello as he tried to calm her down and pleaded her to wake up. When she did, shakily looked around and her eyes widen terrified and ashamed as she whispery said, apologetically. "Oh, Donnie. I am so _sorry._ So very _sorry._ "

Donatello said nothing and just laid down, pulling her close and shushed softly. "It is ok, you are safe. I am here." Vivian closed her eyes as she buried her wet face into his chest. Trembled terribly shaken, shivering in fear as she was covered in cold sweat and hot tears. Gently folded her fingers over the upper scutes of his plastron and whispery said, pleading for forgiveness and comfort. "I am so sorry, please don't leave me. _Please._ " He sighed and embraced her tighter and said, kissing her forehead. "Don't be sorry, it's ok. I forgive you, and I ain't going no where. I _promise._ "

She snuggled closed in his arms and deeply pressed her wet cheeks into his plastron and exhaled softly, but her breathe had slightly shuddered. Then she finally said, before drifting back to sleep when she realised, that Donnie will not leave her alone and assured that she is safe with him. _"Thankyou."_

He sighed softly, held her so close and tight. Keeping his promise as he now felt deeply concerned and greatly curious as what was that all about and needed to know. The question was, how could he asked her without making her feel invaded or make himself appear that he overly curious or nosey?

Brushing the recent messed strands of her beautiful dark hair and had discovered the blonde roots. Raised his brow slightly, then suspicious but concerned questions waved in his mind. As he thought to himself. 'What did you dream about? What happened to you?'

*****  
to be continued in chapter 14

Ok, where I have written here. Is about the woman that I never met only know about. Don't forget please. As I was told about what has happened in brief by my friend, that was in a relationship with her as she was the one that gave him his incurable condition as she had contracted it in her early to mid 20's by a group of men at a bar that she was not careful at the time, how the event goes that she went out with some friends and got plastered drunk then while unable to know what was happening to her, by the time she realised it was too late. She was assaulted badly and is now infected. She gave it to my friend but the problem was she never told him until he discovered it from her medical records as he stumbled onto it one day and then discovered not long after that, he too is infected. They broke up and he has been single ever since until he met me and this is how I am writing this story. The other part of her traumatic past begin her early childhood where she was abused by her biological father which I can not say how long it went for until her mother discovered the secret and took her and left that vile man. I have no idea what the outcome of her father's whereabouts are but I only know that he is out there, free somewhere and could be anywhere. Even anyone. Yes I know, terrifying and horrible. And this is also why we should be more vigilante as this should never ever be allowed to happen under circumstances to anyone. No one asks or deserves to be treated like this as they shouldn't be treated like this at all. Anyway, thankyou for your support and reviews, they are and have been a great inspiration to me and my story. Please read and review. And if you do recommend any one to read this, please do so. As this I will be eternally grateful and thankyou once again. Don't forget to read sleepingseeker and TMNTforlife82 fictions as well as they too are awesome writers. Anyways, tootles and onward to the next chapter.


	15. Chapter 14

Author note:

Thankyou for your supportive reviews everyone, they've been awesome support as I update in telling my friend about this story and not only I am stoked about the reviews and how supportive you have been as he has told me that he was absolutely speechless. Hearing your supportive reviews had brought him to tears and even though he hadn't said his gratitude just yet as I will say it though. Thankyou so much, to share this has brought wondrous joy to us both. Please forgive me forgetting about the chapter rating for chapter 13. Also the poem that I will add in is written by me and it will be in italic.

 **I love kittens too!:** Yes, I agree 110% even though there is no such thing as 110% when it comes to agreeing and understanding exactly that some secrets should never be kept, no matter what the reason and no matter whatever has happened in the past. Like I have said before, I was angry but can't hate her but am disappointed in the woman for keeping her condition a secret. Yes, my friend had every right to know and that shouldn't be why she keep from him. If she told him, maybe they probably would be still together now, although I am unsure if they would be or not. But I do know this for sure though, my friend is a good man and deserves everything that he should receive for the good man that he is. But it is sad that she didn't think about him. And only if she thought better and would had been different.

Anyway, thankyou for the support and time to enter the following chapter. See you soon.

****  
chapter 14

The following morning

Raphael was the first to awake, and first thing he did was to check whether his younger brother had returned home. He pushed the door open, permitting the dim light enter the room and rubbed the back of his neck. It was not long until Mikey noticed his older brother, standing in the doorway. Raphael is not easily startled when spooked unexpectedly, but for some reason as he was occupied with worry. He had suddenly jumped when Mikey approached and said. "What you doing?"

"EEPP!" raph jumped then turned around, placing his hand onto his chest. Panting slightly then finally he answered. "Now I understand why Donnie get testy."

Mikey grinned, and chuckled then replied. "Testy? Hehehe, looks like you are raphie." The red clad terrapin glanced his baby brother with unimpressed annoyed glare. "Not the time, Mikey."

"Hehehe, not the time raphie." Mikey mocked his brother. "Quit it, Mikey." Raph told him with harsher tone before brushing past him and went to the kitchen as Mikey looked in the room and sighed, closing the door then followed soon after.

Leonardo awake earlier before his brothers awoke and begun his morning meditation with master splinter. Both were interrupted by the erupted shouts of threats and laughter of the red and orange clad terrapins, soon they had realised their home was not under attack and rolled their eyes and exhaled heavily. Leonardo stood quietly behind the old rat as he sternly commanded both terrapins to a halt and be still. Immediately they did, and faced him.

"What is the meaning of this, my sons?" splinter asked, sternly looked in between the two terrapins that stood before in silence then finally answered. "Nothing sensei. Just Mikey is been a goofball." Raph commented. "I aint a goofball." Mikey protested then noticed over the old rat's right shoulder, Leo was biting his lower lip as he quietly sniggered. "Not funny, leo." Mikey barked.

Looking back behind himself and just exchanged a stern glance as the blue clad terrapin knew instantly the punishment would be and took his place with his brothers as the old rat gave the commands of the katas. Practicing before having breakfast.

****  
Donatello stretched his arms up above himself, then reached over to find a empty bed. Opened his eyes then shot up from the bed and looked for Vivian. Shortly after, he realised she was fine when he exhaled softly with relief and smiled, making his way to her blind side and wrapped his strong arms around her petite waist and nuzzled in her neck, gently as he whispered. "I thought you disappeared for a moment."

Turned to face him, then wrapped her own arms around his terrapin neck as she nuzzled his nose with hers gently and replied. "I didn't want to wake you as you looked peaceful, laying there." Keeping one arm gently draped around her waist as the other, was raised to gently caress her soft rosy cheek and smiled, commented in a soft whisper. "You are so _beautiful_."

Closed her eyes and smiled as she nuzzled in his warm, gentle and loving hand then finally softly replied. "Thankyou, _Donnie_." Before she opened her eyes, to look into his. Donatello tenderly kissed her lips and this time, she didn't resist or pull away. Returning the kiss, was blissful and fulfilling. Nuzzled her forehead with his once she broke the kiss, and happily purred then cuddled closely. "Where have you been all my life?" she asked. Donatello softly exhaled then answered. "Long story and I am surprised you have accepted me, despite what I look like."

"What kind of woman would I be, if I freaked out to your appearance?" she replied with a question, self-doubting herself. He smiled and brushed back the strands that slightly covered her face and replied. "I have no idea, love. But I do know this, you are one special lady."

"And you are one special guy." She commented, smiling then quickly turned to attend the bacon before it over cooked. "Do you mind, bacon with French toast?"

"Not at all." He answered then offered. "I'll set the table."

****  
Shortly after their meal, Vivian took the plates and placed in the dishwasher soon she scraped the crumbs off in the waste bin. Donatello smiled as he watched her and cradled his jaw within the cusp of his palm. Vivian looked back to him and said softly. "What?"

"Nothing." He answered. She took her seat after washing and dried her hands then softly exhaled. "There is something I want to discuss with you." She said. "I wasn't sure how to ask you this, Vivie but I thought to wait until the right time to ask as after last night." Donatello replied.

Vivian raised a eye ridge and said. "Oh? What happened?" He reached out and gently grasped her hand and scooted closer to her. "What did you dream about last night? Who were you telling to stop?"

Vivian's face changed to a pale color as she had the light taken from her then finally she answered, but barely without feeling sick as she only told her therapist when had begun her counselling. "I was, treated poorly in my childhood and then again in my early teens."

Donatello listened carefully as he felt his heart sink, and his stomach filled with endless sickness along with infuriating rage when she begun with the word 'abused'. Vivian noticed his facial expressions and feared if she continued, what will Donatello state? Or comment? Would he still want to continue seeing her? So she paused for a moment and sighed softly, with worrying fear. "There is more." She said, as she looked to Donatello tenderly and worried. "More?" he replied, repeated the word that sounded a sunken ship. She nodded, as a tear fell then suddenly she stopped. "I'm sorry, I _can't_." Quickly stood up, grabbing his things and handed to him. Blinked confused as he took his overcoat and hat, whilst been walked to the fire escape window and opened it. "Why can't you?" he asked. Wiping the tears away from her cheeks and looked up to him, replying. "I am sorry, it is too soon."

Caressed her cheek again, giving her assuring smile and kissed her forehead once more then whispered. "When you are _ready_. Please open up and tell me _everything_." Placing her own hand over his, nodding and answered whispery. "I _promise._ " He smiled and quickly looked out to see if the coast was clear, before leaving and looked back to her as he leaned in the window. Kissed her goodbye but promised to return that evening which she agreed then he disappeared. She was fascinated by how quickly he disappeared before she leaned out the window to see him off, wave goodbye. Retreating inside and closed the window, locking it then quickly called to her therapist.

Waiting for answer as the phone rang, and rang then finally a soft greeting. "This Dr. Wyatt's office, how may I help you?" the receptionist said. "Is Dr. Wyatt in today?" Vivian asked. "May I ask who is calling please." The receptionist asked. "Vivian Kendrick's." She answered. "I'll patch you to her office, just one moment."

Vivian was patched to the counsellor's office and waited until she finally answered. "Hey Vivian. How are you?" Dr. Andrea Wyatt asked. "I guess I am alright. Can I come in to see you?" Vivian requested.

Dr. Andrea Wyatt smiled and answered. "Of course you can, Vivian. I am free today before the 12pm appointment with another patient." She assured gently which made Vivian happy then said that she would in the office within the hour and gently placed the phone soon she ended the call.

She thought about what she was going to discuss with her counsellor and needed advice as she wished to share her secret with Donatello. But weren't sure how to do so. Meanwhile, Donatello returned home and was happy but also worried all at once. Completely ignored all around him as he finally entered the lair and made his way to his room, whilst Raphael and Mikey called out to him from the couch. "Hey gue trude!" Donatello ignored them and continued to his room.

Raph and Mikey exchanged glances then looked back to their brother and scratched their heads, confused to as why he wouldn't reply. He always replied to the name they'd call him when had been out all night. "Wondering what is eating him?" Mikey wondered. "Dunno, maybe she dumped him. Let's go find out."

Both terrapins went to the door and were about to knock when master splinter, lightly tapped his clawed finger on his cane and shook his head, telling them not to enter and leave their brother be. Obediently they walked away and master splinter took their place instead. Gently knocking on the door before entering and saw him, keeping himself occupied. "Donatello?"

He didn't answered and continued tightening the screw in the machine that he had left two nights before. The old rat called again but with more raised tone this time. Then finally the purple clad terrapin looked over to him and answered. "Gomen'nasai sensei. I didn't hear you come in."

Taking his seat beside his son and reassuringly grasped his hand. "What is wrong, my son?" he asked with concerning glance. Taking his hand away and replied. "I think, I am in love sensei but don't know how to tell her. And she has a secret, wants to tell me but is afraid."

"When will you see this young lady?" splinter asked, with a smile. "Tonight, I believe." He answered, staring the table edge. "I would like to meet her." He told him, smiling tenderly which surprised the purple clad terrapin. "I am unsure how she would react to you, sensei as it took awhile for her to accept me."

He smiled and assured his son. "If she accepted you, then I'm sure she will accept your brothers and myself." Donatello smiled back and nodded. "I'll ask her."

****  
one hour later

Vivian walked in the women's shelter and waited to be called in the office. Tightly clasped her hands together and begun to tremble. "Ms Kendrick's?" the receptionist asked. Looking up and smiled, replying. "Yes?"

"Dr. Wyatt informed me to let you know that she is running alittle late after she went to quickly attend another patient in the facility. She shouldn't be long."

"Alright, thankyou."

"Would you like some tea and dry biscuit?" the receptionist offered. Vivian smiled and answered. "Yes please." The receptionist went to get the biscuit after she asked again. "Do you have milk and sugar in your tea?"

"Yes, two sugars. Thankyou." The receptionist nodded and smiled. A few minutes later, she returned with the biscuit and tea, handing them to her just as when Dr. Wyatt approached them. "Hey, Vivian. Ready to come in?"

Nodding gently and said. "Yes I am." Dr. Wyatt encouraged she bring in her tea and biscuit with her. "Please, sit down." She insisted and took her own seat. "So, what can I help you with today?"

Sipping her tea and took a bite of her biscuit then answered shortly after. "I met someone and I want to share my secret with him." Dr. Wyatt smiled and congratulated her. "That is wonderful. What is his name?" she asked.

"Donatello." Vivian answered with a smile. "Donatello who?" suddenly Vivian's smile turned to a frown of embarrassment. "I don't know. I didn't ask him."

"That is alright, what does his do and how did you meet?" Dr. Wyatt asked. Vivian was frightened to answer the questions then gulped at first and finally answered. "He is IT tech supporter and met him through." She paused. "Go on, Vivian. I won't judge you remember." Dr. Wyatt encouraged and assured. "I met Donatello online. A dating site." Vivian answered finally.

"That is good, you are doing well. How has it been going so far?"

Biting her lower lip and sighed softly then sipped her tea again and answered. "It is going well. Better than I hoped it would but, until now." She paused and tried to keep herself from shuddering with sudden rising emotions. "What do you mean by until now?" Dr. Wyatt asked.

"I had a nightmare about my past, when I was still child and I hit him in while still asleep." Vivian explained. Dr. Wyatt sighed and said, with assurance. "It will take time to heal, and you have done so well. Don't let these nightmares to stop you."

Vivian nodded and drank the last of her tea and bit her biscuit again. "You want to tell him about your condition, don't you?"

Vivian nodded, as tears streamed down her face and she sniffled as the words were said. "I am afraid that he'd may leave me, soon I tell him." Dr. Wyatt stood up and walked over to Vivian, handing her a tissue from her desk then sat down. "I must say this and this is good honest truth. If he leaves you when you tell him, your secret. Then you will know that he is not the _right_ guy for you." Smiling softly as she reassuringly rubbed her back gently. Wiping the tears and her nose as she nodded. "Good luck, Vivian. But before you leave this room, there is something that you should know."

Vivian glanced up to Dr. Wyatt with a sudden chill down her spine and said. "What is it?" Her therapist took a deep breathe and exhaled softly before getting up then retrieved the envelope from the parole office about one of abusers that was released on bail. "Your father is out on bail."

Vivian stomach sunk and then felt incredibly sickened as she bolted to the bin closest to the desk and begun to retch into it. Dr. Wyatt rubbed her back and held her hair back until she was finished. Then finally Vivian asked, gaspily. "When? Why?"

"Two weeks ago, and apparently the psychiatrist that was treating him while in prison said to the parole board that he is not a threat and should be released."

"He is a threat! To me!" Vivian tearfully roared, trembled in terrible shakes. "Vivian, as long he don't know where you are living currently, you should safe and I will request in your defence to have a restraining order against him which may take time."

"He will find me! I just got my life back together after these years and now, what am I going to do?" Dr. Wyatt suggested one possible solution. "Have you thought about, going to stay with this Donatello?" Vivian looked to her counsellor, stunned and shook her head. "Well, I suggest you pack your bag and stay with him for awhile until we get this through."

Vivian nodded, wrapping her arms around Dr. Wyatt and was comforted gently. "Everything is going to be alright, Vivian. And don't forget to mention about what you wanted to tell him. Ok?"

Nodding then answered. "Ok, I will."

"Ok, good luck and try not to worry ok? Chin up, Vivian. Everything is going to be ok." She assured again. "I'll see you soon." Seeing Vivian out the office as she closed the door and then finally, Vivian left the shelter. Taking her phone out as she got out to her car and called up Donatello, waiting for him to answer.

"Hello." Donatello greeted in the phone. "Donnie?"

"Hey, Vivian. What's up?" he asked gently. "Are you busy?" she replied. "No, not at all." He answered, excited to hear her voice. "Can you come by my place tonight please."

"Sure of course, what time?"

"Soon as it dark."

"Alright, see you then."

Ending the call, and inserted the key in the ignition then drove home.

****  
to be continued in chapter 15

Ok, I know I am dreading the love scene for our love birds but I want to make it for the right moment as where you see I've written about the father on bail while the other men that had attacked her in her teens are still in jail, in this story as I wanted to bring in the suspense. I am hoping it has gone well. And I've also written that the family wants to meet Vivian as they can see how happy he is but my story will end here soon when the secret of my OC's condition is revealed. How I mean of how it will end, in the real life event when the love making and the secret revealed when I lived it exactly when as you all know that I met this great guy, which is my good friend that has a condition that I have mentioned earlier and when he revealed his secret to me, yes I was shocked but still his friend and even asked if I may meet his family but the problem is. Since he had been single for 8 long years, his immediate family doesn't know about it. Only I and few of his mates (childhood guy friends) know about it. This has saddened me but, I've accepted and respected his wishes. And not asked again, so I am waiting until he is ready to introduce me to his family but the heartbreaking truth will be that we are and always be only friends. Despite how well we get along. And how happy I've made him. Life does suck at times, and fate can be cruel. But sometimes, have to face the challenges that try to break us down and become stronger even though the life we want is never going to be what we hope. But least we both have one thing in each other, and that is a good friend we can rely and depend on in one another. That is what counts the most. Anyway, read review and hopefully to see you in the next chapter. Tootles.


	16. Chapter 15

Author note:

Thankyou all for your great support. This has been awesome to write for you to share my story and create other parts of this story as fiction as only about what I have said in each chapter to explain behind the characters roleplaying of myself, and others involved in this story are true to what knowledge I have. And to the experiences I have lived and shared with my friend.

 **I love kittens too!** You have been the best reviewer with **Tmntlover2013** since the beginning.  
 **leetah1999, rococat2010, TMNTTHPfan12 and TheLadyOfSouls.** Thankyou for you reviews and support and I do hope you will continue to read and review this story as soon the three scenes that I've slowly left to bring in, that you all had been waiting for will come soon as I have kept saying they would which I wanted to not to spoil the story just yet and when they are in, that is where it ends for me (true real life event basis). Then the scenes of horror shall begin, as well where the longing to find a cure will also begin too. That is also my action when I thought to study about the condition my friend has and in hope of searching for a cure only to realise there is none. With the bad guys on the scene, that I am just winging as I would not know if that happened or not so that is a half/half part. But still apart of truth to what has happened to the backstory of OC's role for the real life person that I am mentioning in this story. Bare with me, as I do hope I am writing it as clearly I possibly can. I don't want to screw up as this is going to be my TMNT story before writing the book in actual detail of myself and my friends timeline of the past and the present. I will look in to publishing it but not sure where I will begin as both myself and my friend will writing it together so everything is written in correct form. The title will also be 'True Friendship' but with a short line 'Friends come in shapes and forms, but it takes a true friend to truly stand by those whom truly needed when all hope is thought to be lost in the darkness.'

Thankyou again for your support and onward to the following chapter. See you soon. you have been incredibly awesome.

****  
chapter 15

Dr. Wyatt took her seat after she saw her patient out of the office and took out the file on the man, known to be as Joseph Kendricks. Looking upon the photograph of the vile man that has haunted her patient's nightmares and tainted her childhood, yet still has effect of her adult life. Keeping herself professional, despite she is angered by what this vile individual has committed.

Reading what this psychiatrist, Brett Ispwich has said that he is not a danger to anyone or to himself. Dr. Wyatt is a qualified and certified P.H.D in the human psychological behaviours and mental disorders. Deeply and heavily exhaled her breathily concerns for her fragile patient.

Taking notes of her own to what she has read from Brett Ispwich and added her own from what has been collected and recorded from Vivian. Closing the folder, then placed it aside as she wrote a letter to the parole board in behalf of the victim. Closed her eyes as she was startled and had mistaken her writing, whence the phone rang. Placing the pen down and answered the phone. "Yes, rachel."

"I know you said that you didn't want to be disturbed but someone is here to see you." Rachel answered softly. "Send them in." Dr. Wyatt told her receptionist gently and placed the phone down on the receiver. The door opened a few seconds later and a tall, dark brunette haired man dressed in black suit, carried a black suitcase had walked in the office then took his seat as he gazed towards her. "You are Dr. Andrea Wyatt?" he asked.

"I am." She answered, leaning back in her seat. "Who are you, may I ask."

"Let's just say, I am a _messenger._ " He smiled his sly smug. Dr. Wyatt, returned the gaze as she wondered and carefully reached under the desk to record all is said and what may occur, which has brought a uncomfortable chill down her spine. "A _messenger?_ " she repeated, raising her brow with sudden suspicion in her voice. "What is it, I am to hear?" she asked, waiting for a reply as her sudden question had given him, a chill of suspicion in return. "Just one question and warning." He replied, finally. "Oh? And what would either be?" Dr. Wyatt answered, with calmness in her tone not giving herself away of any suspicions.

"Where is Vivian Kendricks?" he asked strongly. "I sincerely apologise, but I can not break confidentiality between myself and my patients. And I am afraid, I don't know whom you speak." Dr. Wyatt answered with her terms of conditions and professional standards and yet, she lied to protect Vivian. This had angered him, lowly reached down for his suitcase and said as he stood up, placing a calling card on the desk. "I advise you not to call the police or it will be you that _sleeps_ with the fishes." Topping his head to her and said before leaving. "I trust you will make the right decision and good day."

Followed out after him and said out as her receptionist bare witness. "Is that a threat?" Stopping within his tracks, then turned to face her and replied. "Not by me, but my employer."

"And who is your employer?" she asked. "That I can not answer miss." The man replied. "Then you will be arrested and interrogated by police, sir." Dr. wyatt told him. He smiled smugly then turned and finally walked out, saying nothing in reply. "Call the police, rachel." Dr. Wyatt requested her receptionist as she did without hesitation and called for the sergeant of NYPD.

****  
Sergeant inspector Jonathan Nathanael's with two of his trusted deputies arrived to the women's shelter. Dr. Wyatt invited Sergeant Nathanael's in her office and gave all evidence she recorded from her security camera and folders over as she gave her statement and description of the man that claim to be only a messenger.

Ten minutes later, the Sergeant Nathanael exited the office as Dr. Wyatt followed and with a handshake and farewell. The police officers left the shelter with the statement and evidence given as rachel stood up from her seat and walked to her employer's side and asked. "What will happen now?"

"Now we shall wait, I have done all I can to report the recent incident." She replied and then retreated to her office, packing up all and inserted the letter in a specialised enveloped. Then handed to rachel as she walked in afterwards. "Take this to Vivian _immediately_."

"Why me, Dr. Wyatt?" rachel asked, worriedly. "You are not targeted and you will be a least suspect of alerting Vivian. And I want you to disappear until the trial." Rachel nodded silently and did as requested, with haste she left. Dr. Wyatt sat down as she sighed and made a request to the parole board officer with new evidence that she strongly believes whom was released from prison without proper qualifications of a proper certified doctor has given false description of the accused in question is not permitted to be released in the community and yet he was.

Sending through email and exhaled as she waited for a reply.

****  
Vivian waited for Donatello in her apartment, she had become a nervous wreck. Shaking with fear, and held her knees against her chest. Soft tapping on her window, attracted her attention then she slowly stood up and stepped out from the blind side of the pillar wall of the living room and kitchen. Donatello waited as she hurried to the window and opened it without haste. Inviting him inside, and quickly draped her tiny arms around his terrapin neck as he embraced her tightly within his. "Vivie, you are shaking. What is wrong?" he asked tenderly.

Looking up to his gaze, with teary glance of fear of her own that brought a deepening dread to his soul. As she finally answered but only in a fate whisper. "My _abuser_ is out."

The purple clad terrapin's gaze turned confused and yet, afraid with questions waiting to be answered. "Your _abuser_?" she nodded, tearfully as he gently cusped her cheek in the warmth of his palm and she nuzzled deeply, seeking his comfort and answered softly again. "Yes."

"What happened to you, vivie?" Donatello asked. "I was abused as a child and then again, in my early teens." She explained slowly, and her voice trembled with fear. He felt his heart weep for her stolen innocence, kissed her forehead tenderly and tightly embraced her in his arms. "Let me take you away from this."

Vivian gasped softly, and under her glassy eyes she replied with a nod and soft whisper. "Yes, my Donnie. Take me away from here, please." Allowing her to pack what she can carry, as he waited in the living room and was startled by a heavy knock at the door. Remained still in the chair, but reached for his bo staff and the ascended knocking continued and became harder with frantic rhythm just as Vivian exited out of her bedroom and glanced to Donatello then said as she ran to the door and said, whilst grasping the handle tightly. "Who is it?"

"Ms Kendricks, it is me. Rachel Watson from the women's shelter. I have something for you that is important for you to read." Vivian glanced back to Donatello as he quickly hid himself in the kitchen as she opened the door. "I am sorry but Dr. Wyatt insisted I deliver this envelope to you personally." Rachel Watson told her as she handed the envelope. Looking to the yellow envelope and gently took it from the young woman and before she could say her gratitude, she fled from the door.

Closing the door, locking it and immediately opened it. Coming out from his hiding place of the kitchen, Donatello walked to her and waited as he soon realised when he saw the tears streaming down her pale rosy cheeks. Then finally Vivian whispery said. "He has _found_ me."

Without a word or reply, he grabbed her duffel bag with all the clothes and essentials needed. Opening the window once more and ushered her softly. "Come with me, vivie. I know a place where you will be safe."

A small smile of hope grew on her face as she ran to him and followed out the window then down the fire escape. Looking both directions in case they weren't seen, then draped the bag on his shoulder and picked Vivian up in his strong embrace. She blushed with dark crimson in her cheeks as she felt like a princess, saved from the wicked beast that kept her captive. Nestling her head upon his upper plastron scutes, pressed her cheek gently onto his collarbone and freely allowed herself to be carried as she draped her arms around his neck, tightly.

"I will keep you safe, vivie. I _promise_." Donatello told her, vowing and keep his word as he carried her home, disappearing in the darkness. Hearing his tender words, became a comforting assurance as she smiled and happily nestled in his strong embrace. Not uttering a single word, just a soft exhale as she closed her eyes. Donatello looked down, smiling tenderly as he kissed her forehead again and tightened his embrace around her then nestled his terrapin cheek upon her delicate head.

****  
Meanwhile, raph and mikey were bickering over the television remote again while Leonardo was meditating as usual. Master splinter was in his private chambers, meditating also when he felt a sudden chill ran down his spine as he poured the fresh jasmine tea then heard the door opened.

The ascended footsteps filled the wall of the lair as surprised gasps followed. Then suddenly the questions were asked. Stood up and walked to the door of his room, opening it as he saw his purple clad terrapin son, carrying the young woman that he had told about early afternoon. Donatello tightly cradled Vivian in his embrace as she contently slept, both raph and mikey exchanged glances to the old rat and wondered curiously what will be said.

Instead of a word spoken, the old rat walked to Donatello and observed the woman in his son's arms then gently caressed her cheek as she lightly stirred alittle but remained asleep then looked up to him with assuring and quizzed gaze. "This is she, my son?" he softly asked, soon he realised that he was also carrying a brown duffel back on his shoulder. Donatello nodded then softly replied. "Yes, master splinter. This is she."

With a soft smile, and nod as he gave his son permission to allow his lady friend to stay with them. This had surprised his brothers as they scratched their heads, curiously and wondered what was happening. Donatello retreated to his room, and closed the door behind him then gently placed Vivian down on the bed and covered with a warm blanket. Kissed her cheek tenderly and placed her bag down, beside the bed then left the room, allowing her to sleep peacefully.

"So, that has to be little miss perfect?" raph commented, folding his arms. "Wonder if she has a sister or girlfriends for us?" mikey immediately wondered with a curious smile, nudging raph's arm. Leonardo walked out of the dojo, and onto the conversation that had attracted his attention as he too wondered but was confused to what was discussed. "What's going on?"

"Donnie brought a girl home." Mikey answered while raph kept silent and shrugged. Leo answered with a raised curious brow. "Oh? Well, where is she?"

Raph pointed to his room and leo looked up to donatello's room then asked. "Has anyone spoken to her, yet?" Before mikey could answer as he was about to reply, but master splinter insisted they all to wait patiently and not to disturb. All nodded, and the old rat turned on his heel then retreated to his room where he waited to be introduced. Although; Leonardo, raphael and Michelangelo continued to discuss about their brother's girlfriend.

"Did you see what she looks like?" Leo asked. Mikey was the first to answer and happily smiled as he commented. "In one word, she's a babe." Both Leonardo and raphael shook their heads then lowly chuckled.

****  
to be continued in chapter 16

Thankyou **TheLadyOfSouls** for your supportive review and your blissful private message you have sent me. I was hoping to have inspire you all to understand and be more open to what I have experienced and I chose to speak up for those as so many others will not. And you are 100% right, no one wants to know about what they prefer to sweep under the carpet. That is another form of control by telling victims that they have no voice. And in my book, to my way of seeing that is not right and should not be like that ever. Some people will never understand what the victims endure, experience before, during and after the horror has tainted their lives, especially yours.

And for the guest reader that reviewed but stopped after the fourth chapter. If going to be rude, tell me how to write my story and try to mislead my intention of trying to help others that most will not. As I will use the line from **the crow that was said by Brandon Lee.** 'Victims. Aren't we all?' but I see it as, we all have a choice and a path to follow. Doesn't mean should accept what fate that bestowed on us.

We all become a victim at some point of our lives but doesn't mean should accept it and continue to be helpless. Survivors are the very strength and inspiration to all, and should always remember. 'I have survived, I will keep surviving. Nothing can break me not then, not now, not ever.'

Anyway, read and review. But all I ask not to hide behind, 'guest' when reviewing. I see it as a deepening disrespect if going to hide yourself from view when reviewing. If have a question, ask it. Don't hide and abuse my intentions as this story is for those I am speaking up for as so many choose to turn their backs on victims. Tootles


	17. Chapter 16

_To allow oneself to be a victim, is to have no hope. There is always light at the end of the tunnel, as hope never leaves or abandons_. ~Tammy Ryan; 12th July, 2015

Chapter 16

Few minutes later

Vivian tightly clung and deeply snuggled into Donatello, soon he had finally climbed in the bed with her. Winced a little to the tightening grasp, but exhaled softly and nuzzled her head beneath his jawline and nestled close, with his neck. Tightening his strong arms around her petite body, contently slept and nestled within each other's embrace.

Donatello smiled softly and warmly, looking down to her. Kissed her forehead tenderly and loving then finally drifted asleep.

****  
"So, what did this special lady look like?" Leonardo asked once again and waited. Finally Raphael answered, smiling and folded his arms as he leaned back in the chair. "Petite, lovely dark hazel eyes with long dark brown hair. Porcelain skin."

"I see, sounds like as she was sent from heaven but then sounds too perfect to be real." Leo commented, as he felt a slight deepening envious of jealous within himself. "Least our brother has found someone."

Stretching his arms above himself and said after he exhaled. "Yeah, maybe we may find someone too." Raph added, smiling. "You shouldn't have no worries as since you are after all, waiting for mona lisa to come back, raph." Mikey told him, annoyed as raph exchanged a glance to his younger brother and smirked then chuckled. The blue clad terrapin smiled and leaned back as he added, tormenting the red clad terrapin as he agreed with the youngest.

"He is right, raphael. It is not like you don't have anyone that will return soon."

This annoyed raphael little, gritted his teeth before lowly hissed and then said quickly. "Oh shuddup. You're just jealous."

"Maybe so, but you cant say that you are not waiting for someone though." Leo informed his brother. Mikey remained silent, but agreed then added quickly. "Wouldn't want to make the same mistake again like before with ninjara."

Looking to mikey, stunned to the comment which happens to be the first smart statement he has ever said then glanced to leo as he just shrugged and said. "Don't look at me, and you can't deny your past intentions when you allowed your animalistic behaviour to take over which hurt Mona."

Pushed the chair as he stood up, muttering under his breath whilst walking out of the room and out the door. Not telling where he was going to, only a loud slam of the door had startled both Leonardo and mikey. "Uh oh, hot head gone topside." Leo sighed, stood up and instructed his brother to follow as he took lead out after raphael.

****  
Back at the apartment building, the tall average built but slightly slender had exited the elevator and smugly smiled to himself as he walked through the corridor and towards to the apartment where Vivian occupied. Raising his hand to grasped the door handle as the door behind him, had opened. Turned around to face the occupant, leaving the apartment just a few feet from him. "Oh, hello. The name is Roxy. Roxy Jackson." She introduced herself, holding her hand out waiting to shake, unknowing the man she is befriending happens to be someone not socialise with. Looking to her hand then looked up to her face, smiled. Another woman was exiting the apartment behind Roxy and she didn't feel comfortable whence had gazed upon him which had given her a cold chill down her spine. Fastly grasped Roxy's wrist and closed the door then dragged her friend, while hurrying away. "Hurry up, Roxy we are late for the party at the Art gallery."

"What Art gallery?" Roxy asked then added. "You were so rude, jess." She quickly looked back to the quiet, strange man standing by the door and watched as Roxy waved and said. "See ya, so sorry for the rudeness of my friend. Hope to see you another time?"

He didn't answer, only nod then turned away and walked down the hall. Roxy tilted her head, blinked curious and yet confused as she scratched her head. Following in the elevator with her friend then Jess looked to her sternly. "What?"

"That guy looks bad news, Roxy. Shouldn't talk to him." Jess sternly informally ordered. "Every guy always seems to be bad news to you, jess. Should lighten up, girlfriend." Roxy replied, placing both hands behind her head and smiled. Jess sighed worriedly as she added. "I have a bad feeling about this one."

The elevator doors finally closed and few seconds later, the strange man looked around the corner to see all was clear, and resumed with his plan. Returned back to the apartment door and picked locked the door, smiled as he pushed it open and let himself inside. "Vivian?" he softly called, closing the door behind him. "Vivian? Want to play hide and seek do you?" he placed his bag down on the couch and licked his lower lip, slowly unbuttoning his shirt and loosening his belt. The thrill of playing the game he once said to Vivian as she was a child, enticed and risen a sensation that he was beginning to become arouse. "Where is my little princess? Could she, be _here?_ " Pushing the door to the bedroom gently, the light entered and in the shape of the doorway with his shadowy figure. Chuckled deeply as he reached for the light switch, assuming she may be asleep. "There _she_ —"

He stated then paused as had realised that the room and bed was empty. His smile immediately changed into a low hissing and teeth grinding expression, followed by his muttering cursing breath then lowly growled, searched in every hiding place that she may be hiding within then soon he had found the window was left opened, and wind blew in. Tightly clenched his hands into shaking fists then begun to trash the apartment, the phone rang and the answering machine recorded the message shortly after been misplaced to the carpet. "Hey, Vivian you missed the meeting earlier today. And don't forget about fundraiser on Thursday morning. Call me back." This had pleased him as he knew where to look for his objective. Picking up his bag and left the apartment, leaving the door wide open. "I will find you my _princess_. One way or _another_." He vowed.

****  
to be continued in chapter 17

Yes I know, it is short. And joseph kendricks is frustrated as he couldn't find what he was hoping for. Luckily that Donnie took Vivian away before he could get to her right? Well, seems that way. Shouldn't underestimate vile roaches like joseph kendricks as they are quite manipulating and calculative. Anyway, onward to the next chapter. Read and review, tootles.


	18. Chapter 17

Author note:

I wish to thank those whom reviewed with positive feedback and support not with empty views behind 'guest'. I find that quite rude, ignorant and disrespectful. I fully support **TheLadyOfSouls** fiction on cyberbullying. I don't appreciate anything that is said behind unknown or guest reviews. If got something to say, don't hide. If you hide, then just proves what a coward you are. And if you don't like what is written, I have one request. Don't spoil it for those whom do support my story. As where I am bringing light to, is where absolutely no one wants to know, or acknowledge is a real fact and horrendeous crime that isn't always justified. Im a strong believer in gods. Especially the old gods. For example; Freya the norse goddess of cats and queen of Valkyries. Poseidon, greek god of the sea. Learning of the old gods, does bring hope in today's modern era. Just got to have faith and they will hear your plea. Each god and goddess has their gifts and disadvantages. Anyways, back to the core reason of why I am writing this story since the 'guest' reader doesn't understand where I am tackling as yes there is past and present scenes written in this story but not all are changing past to present back to past again.

I know I may not please everyone, but hopefully will bring a light to the darkness that laminates over stolen innocence and creates control onto those whom deserve justice for what torturous infiltrations that become their lifetime scars. These victims that were subdued to such abuse never asked for it, or would wish it upon others. Terrible things happen to good souls, especially those whom should be protected and loved not treated like playthings or bags to take violence from those whom abuse them. Abuse is a ugly behaviour. And at its darkening poisoning sickness. I will side with the victims no matter what, when the excuses from the abuser starts chanting that he/she was abused themselves. Is quite difficult to believe such statement as this is the question that no one can answer. 'if were abused then why become the abuser?' once an abuser, always an abuser.

Anyways, onward to the following chapter. And this author note is for the guest reader, if decides to return and try my patience. As I say this, if you don't like it. You have the choice to stay away, and don't read. Don't spoil it for those who are enjoying this story, also im going to use this line.

Until you have walked a mile in my shoes, seen what I've seen and lived the experiences I've experienced. Respect the morality of my story as this is what I've lived and wish to share. I will also admit, I may not be the greatest writer of the world but least I know what I am talking about and wish to tackle something that most are too afraid to bring the light to.

*****  
 **chapter 17**

 **Song choice:** Inori by Lena Park

 _Urunda hitomi no okuni  
kawaranu kimi no sugata  
"doko made sekai wa tsuzuku no  
to daeta hibi no kotoba_

The purple clad terrapin awoke, smiled tenderly warm and gently brushed back the excess strands of hair away from the visible brow of her face. A soft warm smile grew on her light pink, slender lips. Her eyes opened, blinked quickly then fluttered as she purred and whispery greeted the savior that cradled her with his embrace. "Hi."

"Hi." He whispery replied. "How long have we slept?" she asked, no reply was exchanged at first but a soft shrug then finally he answered. "Not long, I believe." With a soft and tender caress upon his terrapin cheek, she nuzzled his nose with hers before getting up and went to retrieved her bag while he waited and stretched his arms, slightly yawning alittle then soon followed behind her, draping his arms around her and buried his nose in her hair, taking in her scent as she happily snuggled deeply in the embrace. "Where is the bathroom?" she asked, gently. "Second door on the right before the kitchen." He answered, releasing her as she assured him. "I'll be back in a moment." Nodding slowly, smiled tenderly and returned back to bed, where he waited.

Held his cheek gently and kissed before leaving the room. Folding both hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling above him, as he wondered how on earth did he ever become so lucky. His heart, pounded hard and fast all at once. Then remembered of what Vivian had shared of her past but not in full detail of what she had endured. Exhaled heavily, and with deepening worry of what she may share and if she is ready to share it. Donatello knew there is evil in the world but never believed it to be whom should feel safe, protected and loved not made to look over one shoulder and be in dreading, deepening tantalizing fear of whom is called a parent that is an abuser. Donatello thank his lucky stars of how he and his brothers were blessed with a father, that raised them. Taught them, fed them and most of all; nurtured them even loved them despite their sensei and father is not biologically related but to them, he is their father and wouldn't trade him for no other. His wish for those in the world to have what exactly the kind of parent they have, but knows no matter what or how hard he may wish, it will never turn out that way as hoped so he will fulfil to pass on the teachings of his father, to his own children one day and hope that will be enough to make a difference.

Closing his eyes, and drifted into a light slumberous nap while he continued to wait for Vivian. Meanwhile, Vivian lightly splashed the warm water over her face then starred into the mirror as she glared at herself, and breathed slowly then looked down to the vile that stood beside her hand within reach of her grasp. Picking it up and removed the safety cap, then had took two or three tablets with a half of glass cool water. Placing it back in her back, then returned to the bedroom where Donatello waited and wore nothing less but white silken dress, placing the bag down and climbed back into bed. Draping her arms around him and nuzzled in his neck, as he too draped his arm around her. Pulling her closer to him, kissed her forehead and exhaled softly. "Everything ok?"

She nodded, replied finally. "Yes, everything is alright." Turned to face her, lifting her chin as he smiled to her. She smiled back and nestled her cheek in his arm as he lifted her chin alittle, averting her lips to be levelled to his. Slowly brushed the back of his fingers across her cheek then leaned in, softly kissed her pale lips. Returning the kiss then backed away, to request with a soft whisper. "This may sound strange to request but, could you use this please." Raising her hand, revealing a blue wrapping that sat inbetween her fingers.

Donatello looked to the condom wrapper then looked back to her, smiled and nodded. "I've never used this before, but I am not sure if it will fit."

"I understand, if you don't want to Donnie." She assured him softly and continued. "But, I would feel better if you do, please."

Taking the condom, and smiled as he nodded then took it out from the wrapping but waited until he was aroused to put it on. Vivian bit her lower lip lightly, blushed dark and trembled nervously as she waited and watched him put the condom on then rose her arms as he slowly undressed her. Kissing down her neck and gently held her milky firm breast in his palm as she moaned and caressed the back of his head while he tenderly moved his terrapin tongue around her pink nipple.

Kneeling up onto his knees, and gently opened her thighs. Looking down to her, she looked back up to him and nodded. Blushed lightly, slowly penetrated her warm womanhood as she gasped softly and draped her hands around his neck. Slow and gentle thrusts, he committed as she softly breathed and moaned her pleasurable ecstasy. Biting his lower lip, breathing his own pleasurable moans.

Tightly coiled his fingers around the handful of sheet, and became covered in pearls of warm sweat as they made passionate love for the first time and wondrous blessed they felt, once they both reached their desired climaxes and finally breathed satisfied, exhausted.

Rolling off from her, but held tightly and close. Not caring that he was still exposed with the used shield that clung unto his throbbing and softening manhood. Drifting to sleep, happily and contented within the arms of her beloved savior as he kissed her forehead then whispery said, and vowed.

"I will always keep you safe, and protect you."

*****  
to be continue in chapter 18

The song is in japanese of my favourite anime called Romeo X Juliet. Inori ~ Raise me up.

Here is the translation of the paragraph above if wondering just in case.

 _In the depths of my teared up eyes  
there's your unchanging figure  
"where will the world continue to?"  
are the words from the days have ceased. _


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

As the lovers slept, a small ginger and white cat had made his way into the room. Softly purred, jumping up to the edge of the bed and gently pampered his claws through the covers before finally laying down and upon the entwined legs, continued purring and deeply slumber. Donatello awoken and looked down, smiling warmly as he noticed klunk laying over his and vivian's feet.

Softly chuckled, reached down to give klunk a gentle scratch behind his ear. The ginger/white cat lifted his head and happily nuzzled his head against donatello's fingers while purring. Donatello said softly and whispery. "Comfy klunk?" Klunk didn't reply, just purred and glared with his expression then laid his head upon his folded paws. Donatello smiled, allowing the cat to sleep where he laid and resumed laying down with Vivian, pulling her closer but gently as she happily snuggled in his embrace. Kissing her forehead softly, then nuzzled his cheek gently over her temple and drifted to sleep.

******  
~back at the apartment~

Roxy and Jessie were stopped in the lobby as they were returning from the art gallery. "Sorry ladies, state what level you reside on as there has been a incident on level 4." The police officer informed them. Roxy glared dumbfounded and answered. "Level 4."

"I am sorry, miss but you cant go upstairs until we have collected all evidence." The police officer replied. Jessie asked calmly as she stood beside her friend. "What exactly occurred, officer? Was there a fire?"

"I can not answer that, I am sorry miss but I can assure it wont be long." He told them and walked away, then Jessie couldn't help to notice that the stairway was not guarded and she looked to roxy with sly smirk and Roxy nodded. Sneaking past the crowd and overly busy forensic team, making their way upstairs. "Let's hope we don't get in trouble for this, Jessie."

"As long we don't allow ourselves to be caught, we should be fine."

Within a short seven minutes later as estimated, rushing up the three flank of stairs and finally they quietly stepped through the emergency door and hid away, around the corner of the corridor where they couldn't be seen as they listened. The police officers were interrogating the other neighbours, asking questions to figure out what exactly had happened within the apartment that they were investigating. "Do you know or why anyone would break-in this apartment and demolish?"

"I am sorry, officer I wouldn't know as I had to let in the cat that belong to the apartment and unsure when the occupant will return." Stephanie joneson answered. "Do you know the name of the occupant that resides in this apartment?"

"I only just met her the other day and she seems genuinely nice. I believe her name was Vivian. Didn't get a last name." Stephanie answered, cradling the cat in her embrace. "Alright, thankyou for your time."

"No problem, officer." Stephanie disappeared in her apartment, taking the cat with her. Roxy and Jessie lowly gasped and glared eachother, then retreated to the stairs and avoid the police officers that walked to their hiding position. "Someone broke into that sweet ladies apartment." Roxy said, following after Jessie. "I am not sure of all the facts but I was right about that guy, we've met earlier this evening. And I did say that bloke was not to be trusted."

Roxy sighed and said. "You and your darn intuition. What are we going to do?" Holding a finger against her lips, signalling silence as she stood at the door and waited until it was all clear to walk out. Ushering her friend out then followed and finally replied. "We are going to give the police a description of the suspect that could be or could had broken in and trashed the apartment."

"What will happen if they don't believe what we will tell them?" Roxy asked, looking up to her taller friend. "Then, we have done what is to be done whether if they believe or not. Hopefully it will help them to find the culprit." Roxy nodded agreeably and walked to the first officer, they saw and lightly tapped his shoulder. "Officer, I believe you may want to hear this information that my friend and I have about what may be involved earlier this evening."

Raised his brow, suspiciously and slightly confused but faced both women and softly said as he politely suggested them, follow him to a more private room where they can give information that could prove vital and important to the investigation.

"Now, ladies. What information do you think that may help us and how do you know what we investigating?"

"Let's call it a hunch but I do believe it involves a man we've met earlier this evening and the vibe I received while conversing with him, didn't set well with me and I hope this will help to find and catch him before he strikes again."

The police officer raised his brow, intrigued and curious to know more as he instructed firmly. "Can you describe this man and bring it in to the station tomorrow morning?" Jessie nodded then answered. "I can do better. I will draw the exact description of the man and the clothes he wore with the bag."

"That would help a lot, thankyou ladies for your time. If this were to go to court, would both or one of you attend the hearing to give your testimony?" the officer asked. "Of course." Both replied, unison. "Excellent, we will be in touch. Have a safe evening."

"Likewise officer."

*******  
Stephanie knelt down to place the warm fresh milk for her new guest. Sighing softly, and gently patted the feline as she purred and had found a collar tag on her. "Melly?...So that is your name, eh?" Turning the tag over and saw the number on it, with a inscription. _'If found, please call this number and inform my owner asap.'_ Stephanie smiled and stated, letting the tag hang freely on the cat's collar as she stood up and searched for a pen and paper. "I'll just do that. I bet you are missing mummy, hey melly girl."

Melly, looked up to Stephanie and mewed after she licked her lips of excess dripping milk. Stephanie chuckled as she found melly's reply adorable. Stephanie isn't much a cat person but for some strange instance, she connected with melly and couldn't turn her back on the helpless feline as she did after all approached her door for a reason. Countless questions, wavered her mind and with a soft sigh. Stephanie knelt down once more, turned the tag over and wrote the number down and allowed melly to finish her milk while she made the phone call.

Three beeps later, and reached voice mail. ' _Hi, haha. You got the machine. Leave a message and get back to ya.'_ Stephanie closed her eyes and sighed then finally said, leaving the message. "Hi, we met the other day when I asked if you wanted to come attend a party at the local pub but changed to lunch; anyway I am calling about your cat; melly. She had found her way to my apartment, I will inform you that she is safe and I will care for her until you come to collect her. My number is 555-4321, and my name is Stephanie. Hope to hear from you soon." Finally the beep was heard to inform the message was recorded and the dial tone followed.

Melly sat by her leg, patiently as she looked up and mewed softly. Stephanie knelt down and petted the cat as she arched up and against the gentle scratching while purring. "Well little miss, mummy didn't answer and hoping she will answer soon. But the main thing is that you are safe." Melly continued purring then followed her babysitter into the living room and jumped on the couch, curling up happily then drifted to sleep. Stephanie smiled, petted melly as she purred and sat down.

*****  
~the following morning~

Vivian awoke and felt a something over her feet, assuming it was her lovers but had discovered that she was in bed alone. Pushing herself up and looked down to her feet, smiled and said with an 'aww' as she gently scratched klunk's ear then quickly remembered her own cat. "Oh my god! Melly!"

Not intending to disturb klunk from his slumber which he looked up to Vivian and mewed dissatisfied. Glancing the ginger/white feline, apologetically as she petted him. "I am sorry, little guy. I gotta go, my angel is waiting for me."

Klunk laid on the bed, watching Vivian hurriedly dressed and finally left the room then resumed sleeping. Donatello was at the computer, working on his new invention that he recently received a new brainstorm idea when interrupted by Vivian. But welcomed her embrace as she kissed his cheek and smiled. "Hey love." Donatello greeted, with a smile and gently held her forearms. "Donnie, can we quickly go back to the apartment please. I've left one important treasure behind."

Turning around and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her onto his lap. "Important treasure? What treause?" he asked, curiously. "My cat. Melly." She replied softly and continued with request. "Can we go back for her?"

Donnie smiled, nodded and answered. "Of course we can. If that will make you happy, just means Klunk has a playmate."

"Klunk? Who is klunk?" tilting her head, slightly. Unsure whom was klunk. "The cat, my brothers cat."

"Is this klunk ginger and white?" Vivian asked. "Sure is." Donatello answered, with a soft nod. "Well, I guess I already met him then."

Donatello chuckled and said. "How rude of me, I should had introduced you to the family properly." Vivian giggled, and playfully tapped his chest then replied. "Yes, exactly. How rude of you but right now, we have to pick up melly and introductions can be done properly when we get back. Deal?"

He nodded, smiled tenderly and replied before kissing her cheek. "Deal. Let's go pick up melly." Vivian smiled and nodded agreeably.

*****  
to be continued in chapter 19

Thankyou, theblackbirdaska for your review as I was too fixated on my OC and Donnie been together for the romance scenes until had realised that I did leave melly the cat behind. As I was having a writers block but since reading your review gave me that inspiration needed to continue with the following chapter, I wish to thankyou for that. And I do hope you will enjoy the continuance as we are going to the next chapter now and see what our heroes will do to help authorities to get the vile man back where he belongs or will we see what our beloved pacifist intelligent terrapin may do? Hehehe I better not spoil the plot otherwise it may become a bore. Anyway, thankyou for the review and inspiration as it is greatly appreciated. Tootles and good luck with your fictions that I would like to read in the near future.

R&R.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

~Stephanie's apartment~

The alarm clock beeped, and beeped then was silenced by Stephanie that grumpily reached over and pulled the covers over head then had received a sharp smack in her buttocks. "What the?!" Throwing the covers down to see what was the sharp stabbing and realised that melly had curled up behind her back. Softly smiled as she reached down and gently scratched behind her ear, melly closed her eyes and purred. "I forgot I had you here, kitty." Melly continued purring then mewed. "Hungry?" she mewed again.

Stephanie exhaled then yawn as she stretched her arms and legs then finally remoed the covers and stood up. "Alright kitty, I'll feed ya."

Melly stretched then followed.

Stephanie had realised that she didn't have anything to feed melly, looking down to the adorable cat as she sat waiting, patiently and mewed softly then rubbed up against her legs. "I know, sweetie. I don't have anything to properly feed you with unless." Opening the top cupboard and had found one unopened tuna can. "Well you are in luck sweetie. I have one tuna can."

Melly stood up on her back legs as she tried reaching the benchtop and mewed. Empting the tuna on a small saucer and filled a small bowl with warm milk then placed both down. Melly happily lapped up the milk and ate the tuna, purring loudly. Stephanie leaned against the wall and folded her arms as she exhaled with relief. "Thank heavens I found something to feed you with."

****  
Meanwhile, a close collegue of Vivian's was on her way to the apartment as she was concerned and knew Vivian to never be late to work unless had informed about a change of schedule to her workplace duties. Parking her black Porsche outside the building a she was offered by the valet boy to take her car which she politely declined and informed him that she wasn't going to be long, he smiled and nodded then allowed the woman on her merry way.

Still watching her the woman, then radioed through his earpiece of confirmation of the suspected leads to the assigned target. While she waited for the doors to open, so she could travel to level 4, the woman tried calling once again and only got the message bank of the phone. Grew more worried as she entered the elevator and said to herself. "Hmm, must have slept in, that date must been good one and about time though. Although it is strange that she wouldn't ignore a phone call."

Placing her mobile in her handbag then exhaled softly and as the doors opened once again to the requested level, stepping out of the elevator and walked casually to the apartment. What she saw had her mortified with dreading fear, her body shook and first thing came to her mind was to go inside and what had happened to both to her friend and the cat.

"Vivian?! Melly?!" Cameron called, searching through the destroyed apartment. Then heard a door in the corridor open, standing frozen as she knew better; never to enter a crime scene without back up. Although she knew had to get out but couldn't move and exhaled a relieved breathe when she saw the neighbour. "Hi, may I ask if you are here to collect the cat?"

"Melly? You found her?" Cameron replied, relieved to know that melly was ok then asked quickly. "What happened here?"

"Um, yes. She came to my apartment when this happened and someone broke into then trashed the apartment. Police are looking for the culprit now." Stephanie explained. Cameron walked out and to the woman then said. "Do you know when this happened to be exact?"

"Last night, roughly around I believe sometime after 8 or 9pm. And I called the number on the tag but heard no reply yet."

"What number did you call?" Cameron asked, walking with Stephanie to her apartment as melly looked up and bolted to her legs, then brushed herself around cameron's ankles. "Hey melly, you been a good girl?"

"She has been a delight to have." Stephanie commented then turned the tag to show the number she called. "This is the number I called." Cameron closed her eyes then abruptly exhaled then replied, explaining. "That number is to the apartment and the phone is broken." Stephanie sighed with worry and said. "Oh dear, does this owner have a mobile?"

"Yes but only few close people have the number. I will take melly and return her. Thankyou so much for looking after her." Picking the cat up in her arms she nuzzled her head against cameron's bust then curled up in her cradling embrace. "Not a problem, she is such a joy to have."

Cameron chuckled as she patted melly's head. "She sure is. Thankyou again and be safe, miss?" pausing as she didn't know her name. "Stephanie joneson." She smiled, introducing herself as Cameron took her hand and gently shook. "And you're welcome, hope you find her soon."

"I will and get melly back to her mummy. Lovely to meet you miss joneson." Nodding politely. "Likewise, miss?" Stephanie paused for a moment waiting for a name. "Cameron chapman."

"Better let you two go or we will be still be here chatting, lol." Cameron chuckled and continued, agreeably. "Agreed and indeed. Take care."

"I will, bye melly." Stephanie petted melly's head as she purred and mewed softly which had Stephanie melt. Cameron took her leave as she cradled melly in her embrace and Stephanie returned to her apartment then begun packing. She didn't wish to remain in the same apartment, immediately sending her notice to the landlord and searched elsewhere as she felt that it was no longer safe and didn't want to be the next in line to be target for whatever reason it was that had happened in the neighbours apartment.

Cameron walked by the valet boy at the door and suddenly realised that melly had flattened her ear and lowly but deeply growled as she stared at the young man. Immediately noticing how melly behaved towards him and took her judgement seriously and continued but took a good look at him as she left. The valet boy knew his presence had or must have given him away as the cat was the first to suspect he isn't one to trust.

Waited til the targets left the building and radioed quietly about what may jeopardise the job. He was instructed to wait but follow afterwards but unaware that Cameron isn't one to mess when comes to stalking. Melly immediately jumped to the passenger seat and continued to deeply growl as she looked to the door. Cameron petted melly, assuring her that no matter what no one is going to be lucky enough to jump them.

She had plotted a plan to hopefully throw any to be suspected that may follow off the scent. Sending a text message to the secret mobile number that only she and two others knew about, telling her about Melly and what has happened but in short detail. Looking back in the review mirror before driving away as her instincts are telling her that she may be followed. Insuring that her text message was sent in a secret code in case something were to happen. Then finally drove slowly, and carefully watched behind her as she couldn't shake her gut feeling then told herself, that to remain cool as this may be only coincidence but melly continued to growl as she was trying to tell her otherwise. "I know, melly. I will be careful." Scratching the back of her ear as she still stared at the back window.

****  
Down in the tunnels, just beneath where both Vivian and Donnie were about to climb up the ladder after playing a game of tag. Vivian had forgotten to turn her mobile on and when she did, her mobile present a missed call and two messages. Vivian's faced turned pale instantly when reading the second message. Donnie waited and asked, holding her hand tight. "Vivie, are you ok?"

Vivian looked up and answered shakily. "Something has happened and my work collegue has melly." Don pulled Vivian to him and embraced her tightly, assuring her. "Everything is going to be ok. I promise." Embracing him tightly back and nodded. "kay."

****  
to be continued in chapter 20

Uh-oh, looks like he is getting closer. How long before that happens? And yes I do agree I love kittens too! That he doesn't find her but have to wait and see. But the best part is that this time, Vivian is not alone. Read and review, tootles.


	21. Chapter 20

_~Everyone has the right to be safe  
everyone has the right to live safe  
everyone has the right to be protected  
everyone has the right to be cherished  
no one asks to be abused or destroyed and carry a burden of trauma and scars.  
Everyone deserves the right for justice  
and no one should be forced to be told that this is what they should accept. Telling their stories does help future victims but unfortunately it depends who will listen…  
and who will put their ignorance aside and believe the victims and stop siding with the abusers.~ tammy Ryan; 16.8.2015. _This is what I believe and hope someone will listen _._

Chapter 20

Melly had her ears flat down on her little head and continuously stared out the window over the back seat, growling deeply as her once smooth tail rapidly changed to a giant bush. Looking back in the review mirror, as she assured the cat. "I know Melly girl. It is going to be alright." Melly sensed different and continued to remain the position she was in. Cameron elaborated sighed with defeat, knowing that Melly is right, reached over to lightly pat behind her head which she was stiff like a board.

Waiting for a reply from Vivian, as the phone sat in the middle and repositioned her hand back on the steering wheel. Two or three cars behind them, where a black sedan followed. Keeping the distance, and not giving away of any signs to tailing. The phone rings and the driver answered. "Yes." The man answered with a deep Brooklyn accent.

"I am pursuit of the target, sir. Don't worry, I will have the address shortly." Placing the phone down and continued driving which didn't take long to realise that his presence was soon discovered. Cameron looked back in the review mirror and felt a tight clench in her stomach. Melly continued to growl and hiss as she leapt in the back seat and stood up on her back legs and growled loudly. "Don't worry, Melly. We will loose him."

Using her hands free to contact Vivian, Melly remained standing at the back seat growling.

*****  
Vivian's phone rang and vibrated as well lit up. Immediately answering the call with one name. "Cammy?"

"Yes, Vivian. It's cammy, I think I am in trouble." Melly's ears pitched up and hurriedly to the front seat as she begun to mew. Cameron smiled and chuckled softly. "Melly? How is my baby girl?" Vivian cried happily. "Mummy is on the phone, Melly." Reaching up for the phone, mewing. "Alright, Melly here is mummy." Lowering the phone down and Melly purred and mewed in the receiver. "Mummy is coming to get you, Melly. Be a good girl and I'll make your favourite."

Melly's eyes brightened up and mewed then purred. "Now, like I said. I think we are in trouble as I think someone is following us so we should meet up somewhere busy." Cameron explained and suggested. "Agreed. The central park." Vivian replied, looking to Donnie as he held her hand supporting her with a warm smile and wiped the tears away. "See you soon."

"Melly is safe for now." Vivian told Donnie and he nuzzled his forehead with hers and comfortingly assured her. "It's all good, where to meet and pick her up?"

"Central park." Gently caressed her cheek and softly said. "Lets go then, hun." Vivian nodded and the lovers ran down the dark tunnel to the fastest route to the park while Cameron did a round trip to hopefully loose whoever was tailing her.

Meanwhile Cameron took the road on 11th, to avoid been followed. Looking back in the review mirror once again and chuckled when she found her escape. Turning quickly but quietly in the dark alley where she turned her engine off and waited. The black sedan drove past not noticing that had by passed his target. "Damnit. Where did they go?" he hissed, looking around as he drove along and turned right at the end of the street which Cameron turned the engine back on and made her escape within seconds after the sedan disappeared. "Finally we can get away, Melly."

~ten minutes later~

Cameron finally arrived to the park and waited as she got out of the car, cradling Melly in her arms. "Soon, Melly. Mummy will be coming up soon." Melly licked her paw and purred. Donnie had cradled Vivian in his strong grasp as he leapt through the trees in the shadows and finally, they had arrived. Landing down behind the tree near the car and looked to Donnie, he nodded and whispered. "Go on, I'll be here waiting." She kissed him softly then walked out, gently called out her beloved cats name. "Melly."

Cameron turned and Melly immediately jumped out from her sitters arms and bolted to her mistress. Vivian picked her up and hugged gently. "Thankyou, cammy." Cameron smiled and replied. "Welcome. You would had done the same for me. So, where is this fella?"

"What fella?" Vivian blankly answered. "Don't play coy with me Vivian." She chuckled. "I know you had some help. Can I meet him?" continued and asked politely. "Promise you wont freak out?" Vivian worriedly asked, with a worried glance. Raising a suspicious brow and answered finally. "Freak out? What do you mean? Why would I freak out, is a giant mouse?" Vivian looked to her friend and answered with a soft tone in her worrying voice. "Turtle actually."

Cameron's face went blank at first then she begun laughing. "That is the silliest thing ever. No really, may I meet him?" she asked again. Then footsteps approached them as he remained in the shadow, keeping his physical form hidden as he spoke. "You wish to meet me?"

"Yes, I do. And wish to say thankyou for looking after her as ive heard so much about you well, what I do know about you so far." Cameron explained then introduced herself. "I am Cameron, cammy for short." Holding her hand out to Donnie as he stood in the shadows while Vivian stood close by in silence. "Donatello. Hamato Donatello but donny for short."

"May I shake your hand, good sir?" she asked, politely. "You may but I am afraid, my appearance may frighten you though, ma'am." He replied. "Let me be the judge of that." She assured him and waited until he had finally revealed himself, taking her hand. Cameron's eyes never once looked elsewhere or her face changed from calmness to discreet. "You are a _turtle_."

He nodded and answered. "That is right." Looking to Vivian, as she cradled Melly in her embrace and nodded, warmly smiled. "Please forgive me, but this is all too much to take in." she said, requesting to be forgiven which Donatello kindly understood. "You are forgiven and it is understandable." Vivian stepped closer to her terrapin lover and smiled softly, as she cradled Melly with one arm and wrapped her free arm around donatello's upper arm. He looked back to her, kissed her forehead as she closed her eyes and smiled as Cameron was half-half with her emotions. She felt pleased for her friend but was confused to whether if should be afraid and run away or faint. A pearl of sweat ran down her temple followed by a shuddered sighing exhale.

The lovers gazed to Cameron and finally replied as she said. "I think, I should go. Don't wish to intrude."

"Are you sure? Cant take any chances of you been the next target as must find this vile fiend before he strikes again." Donnie told her, trying to keep his cool. "I will be fine. I am a three time state champion in boxing." Cameron replied. Donnie handed a secret number to Cameron. "What's this?" she asked, taking it. "This is the number to call in case if something happens."

Cameron replied softly. "Oh? I'm sure that wont come to that." She assured, confidently. "Alright, take care." He kindly told her with modesty. "I am pleased that my friend found you, is safe as this man is very cunning."

"Sounds like someone I already know." Donnie mentioned about his arch nemesis. "Maybe we should leave?" Vivian asked and Donnie nodded. Allowing her to hug Cameron before leaving and said her gratitude. "Thankyou cammy. Hope to see you soon." Retuning the embrace and replied. "Yeah, see you soon hun. Take care."

The purple clad terrapin gently picked Vivian up in his arms, while cradling her beloved feline close to her chest and disappeared in the shadows. Cameron lent against the side of the car door, exhaled heavily with flabbergasted to what she had seen with her own eyes and but saw how happy her friend was, but what had pleased her the most is that Vivian is safe.

Finally controlled her breathing then opened the door and got in. grabbing the steering wheel as she lent her forehead upon her knuckles, as she had turned the engine on and lights and slowly drove away. A set of lights had lit up, driving slowly behind. "In pursuit of target, sir."

"Good, capture and bring her to me immediately." The man ordered. "It will be done, sir."

*****  
to be continued in chapter 21

Read and review, well her friend meets Donnie for the first time and Melly back with her owner while the mysterious tail gator is still going around of a game, cat and mouse. Haha, I like to happy ending although have face a few devastating twists here and there. Anyway, hope to see you in the next chapter. Tootles.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Vivian had fallen asleep within her terrapin lover's arms as Melly slept within the embrace of her mistress's arms. Donatello smiled warmly and lovingly, gently held his love close. Melly had awaken as she yawned softly before looking up and mewed softly then purred. He chuckled, unable to pat the feline's head. He whispered softly. "I know, she is beautiful when sleeping." Melly continued to purr.

Finally walked in the door of the lair, protectively cradled his precious love as Melly jumped out of Vivian's embrace and stretched then followed behind. Mikey was the first to notice as he looked over the back of the lounge with a half-eaten cheese stick, in-between his teeth and lips. Suddenly, Raphael had noticed when he finally walked out of the bathroom and watched his younger brother with the mysterious woman that always seems to be asleep when brought back to the lair and this time, it was different. A cat was brought with them and immediately, klunk had left Mikey's side and followed which the orange clad terrapin was stunned to his sudden behaviour. "Klunk?"

Looking around the lounge then realised that he was following Donatello and just he stood at the door of his room, opening it with his foot. Melly wrapped herself around Donatello's leg before noticing klunk as he softly pawed the beautiful queen. The ginger white feline was madly over heels for the beautiful white feline as she glared unimpressed at first as she begun to tease klunk with her wilds. Donatello chuckled as he said. "Your mother is going to be worried when she hears of this." Walking in the room, as he was followed by both felines. One chased the other around the room.

Mikey hurried to Donatello's room and asked. "Seen klunk?" Donatello smiled and pointed his nodded to the direction of where the two cats played. And Mikey followed the pointed nod. "Who is that? She is gorgeous."

"This is Melly, Vivian's beloved cat." Donatello answered as he placed his love on the warm bed that waited. "It would seem that Klunk has taken a liking to Melly already, even though she is keeping a paw's length from him but likes to tease him and hadn't been here not even one hour as has taken her authority in the lair." He chuckled lightly, smiling. "Go get her, klunk you stud. Just like your daddy." Mikey laughed. The purple clad terrapin exhaled and shook his head.

*****  
Cameron drove into the driveway of the parkway to her apartment building, leaning on the steering wheel for a few seconds, taking in what she had seen and finally meeting the good bloke that brought such happiness to her friend and is willing to protect her. Her phone beeped as her calendar presented about her reminding schedule and she grunted with annoyance and disappointment in herself. "Damn it, I forgot." Telling herself then quickly created a new reminder to remind herself, of rescheduling the appointment to a later date.

As she reached down to grab her bag and opened the door, she had faced the end of the nine millimetre hand gun that was pointed at her face. "Where is the girl?" the man asked. "What girl?" Cameron asked, glaring up to the man as she remained strong. "Don't play coy with me, where is she?" he hissed.

"Sorry, fella. I have no idea whom you speak." She replied, mocking him. He pulled the trigger back then said. "You have ten seconds to tell me where she is or I will blow your brains out where you sit."

Cameron chuckled, pointed to the right and said. "What a minute, is that Elvis Presley?"

"What? Where?" he said, turning around then grunted as the door was rammed in his crutch, making him lean over before he was kneed in the face. Cameron immediately took the gun, and pointed right at the man as he grunted and demanded for answers. "Who sent you?"

"Like you want to know." He replied, smirking. "I do like to know. And now, I will ask again. Who sent you?" Cameron repeated herself. "You will know soon enough, as he is standing right behind _you_."

Raising her brow, suspiciously as she replied. "Huh?" Turned around to see whom it was standing behind her then was slugged hard, placing her unconscious. Dropping the gun as she met the concrete pavement while the two men, stood over her and chuckled evilly.

****  
The light was hung over her, like the limelight camera. Groggily grunted as she opened her eyes and looked around, her vision was slightly blurry then tried to stand only to discover that she was tied down to a chair. Also, wore nothing but her bra and panties. "What the bloody hell?!" she cursed.

"You are finally awake." The man said, sitting the shadow. "Who are you?!" Cameron demanded, hissing irritated under her breathe. "Who am I is not the issue that you should be worry about at present time." He answered, sinisterly. "Do I know you? Your voice does sound familiar."

Leaning out from the shadow, smirking deviously and sinisterly evil. Cameron's eyes widen as she felt the sweat drip down her temple. "How the hell, did you get out?"

"Let's just say that I have _friends_ in high places." Cameron lowly growled under her breathe and bit back with a hard hiss. "I highly _doubt_ that, buddy."

Chuckled darkly, evilly as he leaned closer and roughly grasped her face within his hand. "You'd be surprised who and what connections that I have." Joseph kendricks lowly told her in a gruff tone. "You will tell me where my daughter is." Cameron glared disgusted and spat in his face then replied. "Over my dead body, you vile piece of _shit_."

Chuckled darkly once again and replied, as he stood up and had slugged her hard which had made her fumble backwards in the chair. "You are one piece of work. Let's see how tough you will be when I am finished with you." His breathe filled her nostrils, as it made her feel sick to the pit of her stomach. "No matter what you may do to me, you filthy scum. I will be avenged one way or _another._ " Cameron warned with a promising vow that justice will send him right back where he belongs.

"That is if and I do mean _If_ , anyone can link your murder to me." He told her with confidence that won't be traced back to him. Cameron bit her lower lip, growling deeply as she mentally prayed that she will not be left to fall in the cracks of darkness then smiled, confidently. "My friends, will figure it out and will punish you."

Joseph back handed her face once more then tore her remaining clothes from her body, then buried a lit cigarette in her breast. Biting her lip hard, her blood ran down her jawline as she fought to keep her cry back and not give the fiend the satisfaction, he sought. Slugging her harder, then punched hard in her torso before cutting chest. Cameron had fought hard to keep herself from screaming, as one thought was in her mind. ' _Vivian, stay strong. Avenge me_.'

"You will give me what I want, or I will force it out of you." Joseph told her, lowly growled as he cut her flesh. Cameron kept her ground, and gritted through her teeth. "I will not tell you _anything_ , you piece of _shit_!" spitting in his face again, and smirk then chuckled. "No matter what you do to _me._ I will not _betray_ my friend. You'll have to kill me _first._ "

Leaning close in her face as he grasped her cheeks deeply within his fingertips, digging in her skin. "I think that can be _arranged_ but first." He paused for a moment, looking down her bloodied naked body, evilly smirked then looked up in her eyes that burned with fiery hatred. "My buddies and I would want some _fun_ with you first before you _die._ " Four large men walked in the room, darkly chuckled and each one carried in their hands of what they were going to use as they each had their turn with Cameron. Deep inside, Cameron felt the fear growing but she fought to keep it hidden away so the vile scum couldn't use her fear against her and find her weakness, in hope of breaking her.

She held on, fought on hard even though she was no match for them. Six gruesome hours later, Cameron laid on the floor unconscious and appeared mutilated from what these men had done to her as they laughed and commented then praised and congratulated each other. "She was some fun, looks like she done."

"Get rid of the body behind the dumpster." Joseph ordered. "No problem." One replied, picking her body up over his shoulder and walked out as they others prepared to clean themselves up and said to joseph. "So, when do we get to have fun with this new girl you are searching for?"

"I wouldn't consider her as new, more like one that happened to get away and unfinished business is needing to be attended. And this time, she will not be getting away."

The other three men, chuckled and replied. "Well, let's hope this time she obeys who is master."

Cameron was thrown to the first dumpster outside and carelessly covered by cardboard boxes, she was left for dead as the man had dumped her, just walked back inside as nothing had happened but wasn't aware that a witness had seen it all from her upstairs apartment close by and had video recorded it all.

****  
Opening her eyes, looking around with blurred vision and agonizing pain that had throbbed through her skull. The taste of blood fill her mouth, her lips were swollen and split badly. Footsteps approached her as the light was lit brightly over her. Looking weakly to her right, seeing a man in white and held a clipboard. "Ah, you are awake." The doctor softly said to her as she tried to sit up and was immediately instructed not to move. "No, ma'am. Don't move, you'll open the stitches." Cameron had grunted and groaned as she tried to speak as her voice sounded like a weak hoarse breathe. "Where…" Swallowed alittle then inhaled as she tried to speak once again. "Where am i?"

"In St John's hospital, you're lucky to be alive." The doctor replied, checking over her vitals and pupils. "Do you know who did this to you? A boyfriend? A stranger?" he asked, putting his light pen back in the pocket of his doctors jacket. Shaking her head weakly and answered finally after clearing her throat. "Yes…I wouldn't call him a boyfriend or stranger."

"So you do know him?" the doctor asked, looking to her as she nodded and replied weakly. "Yes." The doctor sighed, softly and closed his eyes as he was feeling sickened by the infiltration she had endured and was shocked to discovered that she had survived the ordeal. "Well, you are one very lucky woman in fact, a very strong woman to had survived what you have." The doctor admirably commented.

Looking to the left and said. "I suppose until my task is done, only then I will be allowed to pass in peace." The doctor looked to her, with a raised brow and confusedly gazed then commented with uncertainty. "I don't think, your time is done just yet."

"May be you could be right, doctor." Cameron replied, hoarsely. Placing his hand on her shoulder, assuring her to hang on then walked out, leaving the room and closed the door behind him. Soon the doctor left, and Cameron realised that she was alone. Within seconds, she quietly sobbed and grieved for her very innocence and felt utterly disgusted to what has been performed unto her body. Unable to turn on her side and curl in a ball, to comfort herself as her entire body was in excruciating and agonizing pain. Her wounds burned through the stitches but her hatred had burned even more.

*****  
~to be continued in chapter 22

What a vile mongrel joseph can be, eh? Monsters like him don't deserve to live and torture others to get what they want is sickening. Especially monsters like joseph are quite cunning, grooming, manipulative and cowardly.

Hurting others is all they know and when they are brought to justice, their excuses is what they have to play for get out of jail card. Usually they get them too. Also a lot people side with them and blame the victim when not understanding what the victims endured and experienced. Any way, read and review, tootles


	23. Chapter 22

Author note: I am sorry for the late update. I had been busy with a lot stuff away from writing lately. But I will try my best to update alittle more. Anyway onward to following chapter…

 _~The key to the abuse is the disease of the abuser's psychological mind~_ (I'll explain more about the quote I have written alittle later.) ~tammy ryan~

Chapter 22

~Five hours later~

Wiping away the hot tears that burned her cheeks, still unable to move. The burning sensation of her stitches had made it quite difficult for her to move, even just a inch. Cameron needed comfort and there was only one person that could give that to her. Only problem was that her lover was away in Afghanistan or believe to be; knowing her lover's temper would be more than just a tempered heated kettle. Her lover is a well known sergeant of the special forces in the army. There is no telling what her lover would do if she knew what had happened to her.

Cameron desired her lovers embrace and comfort. Her heart had beated faster than usual, more hot tears flowed down her cheeks. Reaching for the call button as she winced in agony but finally grasped it and pressed down firmly to get the nurse's attention. Few minutes later, a nurse walked in the room and smiled softly. "Everything alright miss?"

Cameron looked up to the kind nurse and requested for assistance, the nurse was happy to assist and brought in the phone soon as Cameron requested. "I'll leave you be, is there anything else you require miss?" she asked.

Cameron shook her head and answered. "No, thankyou." The nurse left the room, closing the door behind her allowing Cameron to dial the first number that came to her mind. Hoping that her call will answered.

Waiting after the third ring and shuddery sighed when the connection broke. Then tried again but this time, she thought to warn Vivian of what is about to come her way. Luckily Cameron memorized the number before discarding it in ash, just in case that something were to happen which it had.

The connection took awhile to finally connect and waited. Whispery pleaded, softly. "Come on, vivie. Pick up, pick up."

"Hello?" the polite voice replied. "Hello, Vivie?" Cameron asked. "Who is calling please?"

"It is Cameron." She answered, whispery. "Where Are you?"

"In the hospital."

Low but slight heavy breathing filled the receiver then finally one instruction was given. "Discharge yourself and wait in the room. I will be there shortly."

"Ok." Cameron replied, hanging up and called for the nurse. "You called miss?" the nurse smiled warmly. "How long will the doctor see me?"

"Sooner then you realise, ma'am." The doctor answered, walking in the room. "What can I help you with this evening." He asked. "Discharge please." Cameron requested and saw the doctors concerned as he sighed and asked, tapping the pen on his clipboard. "If I discharge you now, there is a possibility of infection or worse. Do you understand?"

Cameron nodded. "Yes."

"Do you have someone to come collect you and have medical experience?" the doctor asked. Cameron nodded and replied. "Yes, my friend will be here soon." Writing a prescription of what is needed and handed to Cameron with the discharge. "Don't forget to give your statement to the police as soon as possible."

"I will and thankyou." The nurse assisted Cameron to dress while the doctor left the room. And given a temporarily wheelchair to use. "Thankyou miss."

"Take care." The nurse replied, leaving Cameron to wait as she sat in the chair.

*****  
Soft tapping on the window attracted cameron's attention and she smiled weakly. Unlocking the window and waited. "Ready?" Donatello asked, whispering. Cameron nodded. "Let's go." He said, gently picking her up in his embrace, as she draped her arms around his neck tightly. "Hold on, tight."

Cameron did as instructed and closed her eyes tight, she was petrified of heights. "We are down, now." He told her. Cameron opened her eyes and looked up. "What about the wheelchair?"

"Don't worry about it. I have everything needed back in the lair. But first, do you mind that I check you over quickly?"

"No, not at all. Something is wrong?" she replied. "Just precaution." He told her, placing her down gently and looked over her limbs carefully with a metal detector and suddenly the beep detected a metal object in her upper arm. "Forgive me but I must cut you open, you have been bugged."

"What?" she gasped. "Get it out of me." She pleaded. Without hesitation, Donatello cut camerons arm open with the sai from his older brother. Cameron bit down on her lower lip, drawing blood and silently cried. "I'm sorry, Cameron."

"Just get it out." She pleaded in a low hoarsely whisper then finally she exhaled with relief as the device was removed and destroyed immediately. Quickly bandaged her arm then handed the sai back to his brother and picked her up once again while raphael guarded their escape. Cameron whispery asked. "Who's that?"

Looking back to raphael as he had his shell to them. "My brother. Raphael." Cameron gazed upon him with admiration but still desired the comfort of her lover. "We should get going back to the lair while we still can."

Donatello nodded, agreeably. "I will try my best to be gentle. As we gotta be swift." Cameron nodded. "Ok."

*****  
A tall, slightly masculine ebony haired woman, dressed in special force army uniform had exited the taxi and tiredly smiled as she paid the driver. "Keep the change, buddy."

"You sure, ma'am?" the taxi driver asked, looking over the back of his seat. "I'm sure, good sir." She answered. The taxi driver shrugged and replied. "Thankyou, enjoy your night."

Carrying the large army bag over her shoulder and walked to the door, inserted the key and entered. "Hello? Cammy?" No reply, and this made Jules suspicious and worried. "Cammy?" she called again, no response.

Letting a short and heavy sigh, assumed that her beloved may be working overtime. "Maybe she is working late. She will be so surprised to come home and find me, waiting." Jules stated to herself, smiling happily and retrieved a small box from her pocket. Specially wrapped in cameron's favorite colour. Pleasingly admired the box and closed her eyes as she hoped that Cameron will accept her proposal, placing the box down on the table before taking her bags in the bedroom. Few minutes later, the answering machine received the call which had attracted jules attention and raised suspicions. "Hi Cameron, it is janey from the centre and your appointments had been cancelled. Take care of yourself, girl. And will see you when you are well." Scratching her head and wondered. "Take care? Why, what has happened?"

****  
Meanwhile, Donatello and raphael returned with their new guest. Vivian softly called out as she walked out, carrying a large plate of hot fresh corn fritters. "Would you like some corn frit—" her eyes widen as she gazed upon her friend within her lovers embrace and dropped the plate then gasped. "Cameron? Oh god, Cameron. What happened?"

Cameron glanced to Vivian, giving her a brave smile and said. "I will be ok, vivie." Without hesitation, Vivian followed into the infirmary and sat beside her friend's side as she was gently placed in the bed and connected to IV and checked over. "What happened, cameron?"

Cameron tried to keep the tears back, and gently grasped vivian's hand. "Your father did this to _me_." Vivian's eyes had become so big, and filled with fear. Finally she spoke and deeply felt guilty for placing her friend in harms way. "Oh Cameron, I am so sorry." Tears covered her cheeks.

"Don't be sorry Vivian, it was not your fault. Or your doing, don't punish yourself." Cameron assured her. "I will never betray you, vivie."

Both raphael and Donatello lowly growled, as they listened to every detail of what joseph kendricks had done to Cameron. Raphael stormed out of the infirmary, unable to control his urge to seek justice. "I know you wont, Cameron. You are a true friend." Vivian nuzzled her friend's hand and kept apologising. "I am so very sorry, Cameron." Gently caressed her cheek, lifted softly. "I forgive you, Vivian but please don't feel it is your fault."

Vivian nodded, holding cameron's hand with tears falling within the clasped hands. "Alright."

"Your bandages need changing, Cameron. Do you mind?" Donatello asked, waiting patiently. "No, you are the doctor right?" she replied. He nodded and answered. "Yes. Well sort of speak."

"My brothers and I will get the bastard. That is a _promise_." Donatello assured her. "Promise me, something." Cameron asked. "Anything."

"Make sure he wishes that he never were born." Cameron requested, hoarsely. Donatello nodded, smiled promising. "I will, I _promise_."

*****  
Joseph sat in his room, with a cold bottle of beer. Continuously stared at the photograph of daughter that he so desperately desired to viciously grasp once again. Endless vile thoughts, entered and filled his vile mind. One after another.

A fresh hot stream of salvia had stained his chin, as it mixed with the essence of the alcoholic beverage. The loud commotion in the back rooms, had not only distracted him from the private dreaming that he was enjoying but he also hoped it would be soon for his satisfaction to be filled. The door opened and footsteps ascended towards him from behind, where he sat and showed no shame of his throbbing erection that filled in his trousers. "This is beginning to get boring, when do we have fun with this princess you speak of?"

"The deal was, you shall have many you wish and in return that one is not to be touched. And she is _mine._ " Joseph sneered, viciously towards his fellow abuser. "Of course, I understand. Sorry to ask of wanting to have a taste."

Leaving the room and returned to the back room where a new victim was dragged in. This never bothered Joseph although that he waited for so long to have. All the years he was in prison, despite it was only short. Had given him enough time to plan, what he will do to his princess when he finally has her in his clutches once again. But the question is, how will he find her and grab her if she isn't alone long enough to snatch?

Unzipping his trousers, and pleasured himself as he stared at the photograph and drooled with endless hot breathe. Groaned and moaned to the sickening fantasy and finally, he orgasmed to the pleasure of his filth desire. Breathing heavily and said, just a above a hard gruff whisper. "Soon, my princess. I will find you and no one will rescue you this time."

~To be continued in chapter 23

I promise to explain what the quote means. I do understand that psychiatrists and mental illness psychologists are still trying to figure what makes a paedophile tick and what is makes them attracted to their victims. Ive read 18 books on this topic from survivors that have endured this and their pain is so excruciating that not only makes me sick to learn the torture this people endured and yet had survived to tell their story with the world but, their pain is never going to be healed. It also angers me to the bricking point that I wish to do something about it. The problem is how the society is today.

I am a very deep thinker, and continuously seek answers to questions that so many are to simply afraid to ask; so I ask. I have not across one path that can answer the questions I ask as I receive only ignorant, empty and sceptical glares instead. I do believe I am a very old soul with a incredible strong spirit to protect those that should be protected.

I also know a few people that are "gay or lesbian" as some don't speak of it or share their story as why they are "gay or lesbian". I have heard their stories to their traumatic past that made them as what they are in adult life. I will explain what I know as this is how I learned from others, especially from victims. And I tend to get into trouble with a lot of people that don't understand the good nature of my kindred spirit that I wish to help others heal and without even mentioning anything what has happened to them, I am able to sense their pain as it were my own. I never give away a hint that I can sense or see their past in my mind. As I don't want them to hate me later. I allow them to tell me their own time.

A friend and neighbour that I knew in my teens told me that she was lesbian. At first, I didn't understand until she opened up to me much later and now she has a daughter of her own and I hadn't seen them for nearly 15 years. Another, came to me and told me about his trauma but said that he was petrified to tell me as he had respected me when we were children that he feared id hate him. This made me so sad, that I nearly cried and told him how could I hate him. I was disappointed in him for not telling me sooner but how could I hate him. Our friendship became stronger and again, hadn't seen or heard from him for 10 years.

Recently, my father and I shared a topic on this as he shared what kind of man my grandfather was which he too was not good from what I heard. But his problem was that he was just violent and ignorant, not sexually abusive which was a relief though. And he said that I am very much like my grandmother as I married a abusive man that never appreciated me or our children. And assured how proud he was in me to leave but then mentioned about a man that worked in the social security system when he was only 15 since his parents were ill. My father met a worker that was gay and he asked this man a question and the answer, had opened my fathers eyes and broaden his mind to understand the community of the gay and lesbian with brighter light.

This man had opened up with such bravery that afterwards, he had resigned and was never seen again. I believe, this man may had committed himself in a mental ill house for treatment as the trauma had flooded him so he could find closure for the abuse he had endured as a child.

This man that told my father of his story was horrific and sickening. This I suppose had made my father to become the man I know him as today which had forged me to become who I am.

If society, and especially the people of what they claim to be church goers to stop criticising the people of gay community as "vile sexual orientation." And properly understand why they are the way they are, then may be the crimes towards these victims would drop. Dramatically, but that is just a theory.

This is just rhetorical estimate, 5 out of 10 gay men are naturally born to be attracted to their same sex counterparts while the other 5 out of 10 are, sexually abused to become what they are as that is all they knew from the age they were subjected by their abusers at young age; please forgive me as this is what I know that is where I have mentioned about the social security worker had told my father and is 100% true fact to his sexual attraction to men. This same goes for those who are lesbian.

Frightening, sickening I know but if have a open mind to fully understand the victims past and why they are the people they become in their adult life, then hopefully there is hope for them yet and justice shall be given properly. But since, their abusers groom them so badly to forcibly tell them what is happening to them is "ok" which it is not. Like I have said, this is just a theory. But if only we are able to do away these vile scum, but since they get away with it more anyone can predict and there are some that say they are seeking treatment for their sickness and receive support from some that say they are brave to do so which is just a mere fool's play to my opinion. I see it as, once a paedophile always a paedophile. There is no cure for their sickness as how could any forgive these vile fiends for crimes they commit to others? There is no sympathy in my mind to them if I catch one in the act as there is no telling what I may do to him or them. But should never ignore that females can be paedophiles as well. It places a bad name on good woman that wish to protect children from the evil and yet, defeated by those who defend the vile.

Only question always remains as im tired of it been ignored. Especially since the catholic church was the first to be exposed of child sexual abuse unto choir children over the endless years of this century but, come to think of it. Since churches had always made a reputation of themselves, it truly makes you wonder how long the secrets of the abuse they have hidden. If were able to enter their archive library, there would find recordings that may had or could go back to the pre date of medieval era. I am no professor but like I have said, I am a deep thinker and over look things on certain subjects as I tend to over question others that never can answer what I ask.

Never forget, as this is what kept me safe from such crimes while growing up until I learned the hard way that no matter how smart or cautious you may be, one way or another. Fate will come knocking and your abuser will come eventually. I know this is horrible to say but I say from experience and hope this will help others to be more aware that danger lurks in many corners, many forms. Anyway, Read and review, tootles


	24. Chapter 23

_~When a victim opens and shares their story. Question is, who will listen? Who will defend and protect the victim?~ written by tammy ryan 4.10.2015_

Chapter 23

Jules searched through her lovers notebooks, hoping to find something and prove that she could be more than nothing but paranoid with worry. In the back of her mind, something else had told her differently. From experience she learned to never ignore the little voice inside as it never failed her before, so why would it fail her now? 'Take care, cammy.' The woman's voice from the answering machine repeated in her mind.

' _Take care? What has happened?'_ jules thought once again, searching through the notebooks. "Cammy, are you in trouble?"

After one hour of searching, jules had become frantic with worry but managed to calm herself and begun to look for leads. Placing all she opened, back where she had found them and retrieved her laptop with tracker and hacked through the system in search for what may happened to her. "I will find out what has happened to you, my love and I shall bring you home."

*****  
Cameron had fallen asleep, finally as she was in excruciating pain from the ordeal of her attack. Vivian remained by her friend's side, continuously held her hand as she too had fallen asleep. Donatello remained close as well, keeping vigilant watch on both women. Placing a warm blanket over Vivian and kissed her temple before he went to the table and examined the samples in her blood as he had detected something horrifying.

Doing few different tests and all three returned with terrifying results that will devastate poor Cameron. Leaning back in his chair, and covering his eyes as he rubbed the temples of his brow. Exhaled softly with worry, then looked to his right with deepening sadness and heavy heart. Lowering his gaze, and closed his eyes before he had realised the gentle grasp on his shoulder by a still sleepy maiden. "Is everything alright love?" Vivian asked, tiredly. Donatello didn't answered, just gazed up to his sweet love and gently pulled her into his embrace and nuzzled his face in her breast for comfort. Vivian didn't resist, she allowed herself to be embraced and returned with all she had and nuzzled her cheek unto his olive skinned, bald terrapin head. "Tell me, what is wrong?" she asked, whispery.

"She is dying." He answered, finally. Vivian gasped quietly with shock then finally replied. "Dying? That can not be."

"I am sorry, vivie. But I'm afraid I am unable to save her. I don't think anyone can." Donatello cried, softly. Vivian lifted his chin and pleaded. "Save her, I know you can. I have faith in you." Nuzzled her forehead unto his and closed her eyes as she pleaded again. "Save her, please."

The purple clad terrapin closed his eyes and sighed heavily as he replied softly. "I will try." Standing in the doorway, watching them was the old rat. Both clawed hands perfectly, placed over the cane he used; his ears twitched alittle and gazed over to the bed where the second woman laid quietly and lowered his eyes and quietly sighed, exhaled his worry breathe and silent prayer before turning on his heel and walked away. Seeing his pacifist son, finally facing his fears of not able to save someone that never failed to do in the past has come to light.

What can be done or said to lift his spirit? How can he assure that he never gave up before so why begin now? Then he also thought that, it was meant to be that this, beautiful young woman has come into his life to show him what he is not able to show him. Splinter is becoming old, and his sons are becoming adults; he cant keep them to himself no longer. He will have to learn to let go as one day, they will have to go on without him when the time comes.

****  
"I'll make you some fresh tea, Donnie." Vivian offered. Donatello smiled and kissed her nose. "Thankyou, vivie." She smiled and kissed his forehead gently before leaving the infirmary and went to the kitchen and made some tea for her lover while he figured how to cure Cameron as she slept. He prayed that he isn't too late. And there is a possible way to save her as well, to hunt down the vile scum and erase his miserable life before he could strike again. Meanwhile, Vivian heard echoing groans and grunts that came from the dojo, she went to investigate and saw both mikey and leo sparring.

Marvelled at their technique, and wondered if she could learned to do what they could do. The katana and nunchucku collided as both terrapins, glared deeply into each others eyes as they spared. Neither attempt to kick the other torso to break away from the entwined collision and just leapt back and panted heavily. Then Leonardo said. "Enough for the day." Mikey nodded agreeably. "Awesome, I am starved."

A loud sound of applause had attracted their attention and cheering. Both looked towards the dojo opening and saw Vivian standing watching them. "That was wonderful, can you teach me?" she asked. Leonardo smiled and bowed. "If you wish to learn the basics then I will be happy to do so, miss." Vivian was delighted and happily pleased with the answered she had received then replied. "When do we start? Oh shoot, just a second I gotta give this tea to Donnie first. I'll be back, don't go anywhere." She hurried out to give the tea to Donnie as he just blankly stared as she kissed his cheek and told him, it was hot and watched her hurry out of the room before he could say 'thankyou'. Scratching his head and wondered what was her hurry. Curious to know, he followed to see and then smiled that his elder brother, willingly to teach Vivian how to defend herself.

Quietly stood in the shadows, watching them as he was approached by mikey as he said. "I wish to have a pretty girlfriend." Donnie chuckled and pat his shoulder as he replied. "Someday, you just may, mikey."

*****  
to be continued in chapter 24

Read and review. Anyway, hope to see you in the next chapter. Tootles.


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Softly but heavily breathed in then exhaled, as she wiped the sweat away from her forehead. "What have you gotten yourself into Cammy?" Jules wondered softly then suddenly she had came across a medical report. Raised her brow with suspicion then assumption. "A medical report? Could it be? Nah, she wouldn't hide this from me." Jules stated, as she had strong faith in her mate but then; couldn't resist the temptation to have a peek.

Reading the report of tests results that positively shown that the patient is suffering from leukaemia. Then her eyes widen in disbelief, soon as she saw the name in the patient box. "No…no." she cried. "It _can't_ be." Her cheeks were wet from the hot stream of tears, reading further into the report and then her heart begun to pound and slowly break. "Oh my dearest, my angelic cammy. Why? Why didn't you tell me?" her hands shook frantically, and the deepening feeling of paralysing fear had petrified her. Jules knew that she had to go find her mate, springing up to her feet, collecting her gun with first aid kit and rushed out the door. Completing forgetting to enter the security code as she left the house. "I will find you, baby. And I will do all I can to make you better." She vowed, whilst throwing the cover off from her black kawaski ninja motorcycle and puts her helmet on, before speeding out of the driveway into busy traffic which another driver, honked his horn at her and shouted. "HEY! Watch where you're driving butch!" Jules flicked her finger up over head at the driver and continued on. The driver grunted, frustrated then resumed on his way.

*****  
Meanwhile back in the lair, Vivian realised how exhausting and hard it is to train and learn to defend herself like the terrapins, had since they were young. "Let's take a break." The blue clad terrapin suggested. "Have a drink of water." Vivian nodded agreeably. "How did you ever you manage to handle and learn this?" she curiously asked. Leo smiled, wiping the sweat from his forehead and answered. "My brothers and I had been training since we were young and it is all we knew, to survive until we were ready to venture out and do what we can to protect the city."

Returned the smile so admirably and replied. "How is it, nobody knows about you guys? Well I mean, um." She paused and scratched her head then resumed. "Least the city has guardian angels, to protect the innocent." Leonardo smiled and chuckled lightly then answered the best he could. "Only our enemies know about us as we do try to keep the city protected to the best of our advantages and stop the cities criminals in their tracks."

"Who are the enemy?" she asked. "There are quite a few. The new York mob, purple dragons and the foot clan."

"Never knew there were so many." She stated, then sighed. "Yes there certainly are. But then, we might be out of a job. If they were to retire which we could too." He chuckled, smiling. Vivian chuckled as well then replied. "The main thing is that you are here to protect the citizens of new York and stop the bad guys. If only I knew you…" she paused and clasped her hands together, looking to the floor. "If only you knew we existed, right?" he finished the sentence for her. Vivian nodded and answered. "Yes."

The blue clad terrapin sighed and gently embraced the young woman, softly assured her. "We are here now. I am sorry that we can not change the past but hopefully can forge a better future." Her tiny arms draped around him, returning the embrace as she exhaled softly and said with gratitude. "Thankyou, leo."

"Come on, lets get something to eat and drink before the next lesson. Shall we?" he smiled, lifting her chin as she smiled warmly back and nodded then walked with the blue clad terrapin into the kitchen and when they arrived to the room, Vivian's facial expression changed from subtle and calm to terrifying and worried as she rushed to the orange clad terrapin's side and snatched the disposable cutlery away from his hand. "No! Don't use that, please!"

This had frightened both terrapins but Leonardo was more concerned to as why she reacted like she had over a plastic fork. "Why? What did I do wrong?" mikey answered, blinked Shockley. Vivian quickly threw the plastic cutlery and plate away in the bin as she had forgotten to do so when they had dinner, earlier that evening. Only one thing she said in reply before scurrying away to the laboratory, leaving both terrapins in the kitchen; baffled to what they had witnessed as they didn't understand exactly what just happened. "I'm sorry." Vivian cried before running out of the kitchen. "What was all that about?" Mikey wondered. Leonardo shrugged his shoulders and replied finally. "I have no idea."

"Should we ask?" mikey wondered as he scratched his head, waiting for a reply but Leonardo was too occupied with his thoughts to answer as he glared out the doorway of the kitchen. "Leo?" mikey called softly again then finally, the blue clad terrapin glanced back to his baby brother and answered. "Hmm? Sorry mikey, what did you ask again?"

"I asked, should we ask?" mikey repeated his question. Leo sighed his exhaling breathe softly and shook his head, finally answered. "No. I suggest we shouldn't presume the situation, until she is ready."

"Uh, ok." Mikey obeyed then returned in the kitchen and resumed, making his meal before the interruption. Leo left the kitchen and returned the dojo, where he resumed his training and meditation.

*****  
to be continued in chapter 25

Alright, we are getting closer to the end of this story and we are getting to the second secret of my friend's condition that had brought us together in real life and to be honest, I would never ever had dreamed of having 40+ reviews, 11 follows and 12 favorites as I didn't think it would reach this far. And written on the real life events of my own life of finding someone that I will have a strong connection with that we can only be friends which I am grateful for. I only wish to see my friend happy. And as for the other events of this story that I have written here are also true, as they are of my friends ex girlfriend childhood abuse from her father and the crime she had experience in her adult life before giving him the disease. Yes, I will admit. I am disappointed that she could had told him but I also pity for her as well.

We all face a encounter/event that will become a scar of our lives as we all, walk the path and live the journey we travel on until the day comes to finally rest. No one asks to be tainted with horrible events and carry traumatising scars but what we all can do is, grow from them and show those whom had harmed us; will never ever have control over our lives. Despite they have stolen our innocence, to make themselves better doesn't mean they will ever take what truly was never theirs. Always remember this, no matter what they have endured doesn't mean they have the right to harm, abuse or control others when could have taken another road and forge a better, different future for themselves.

But since they chose continue the cycle, they are no better then their abusers. The choice begins with you, if you chose to continue the cycle then your future will forever dark. But if you chose to change it by helping others and share your story to empower future generations from abuse then you will be given the purity of warrior wings. Doesn't mean, you were abused that mean you should become like your abuser. You have the choice to change it, yes you were broken. You were hurt in ways that no one should be or had. But don't mean you should stay in the dark and blame yourself when it was never ever your fault. Nothing ever was your fault, you are stronger then they are and you will rise and become so much better then your abusers ever would. Always remember, that. Read and review. Anyway, hope to see you in the next chapter. Tootles.


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Donatello was preoccupied with his research of medical remedies to help Cameron when he was startled as his sweet and gentle angel had bolted passed him to the backroom. Watching her run by in a hurry, as he had the pen in his mouth then had taken it out and placed down before standing up and finally followed in after her.

Holding the back of his head for a few seconds as he exhaled softly and climbed in the bed, behind her and pulled close, pecking her shoulder then said. "Everything ok, Vivie?" she didn't answered until she rolled over, facing him and buried her face in his upper scutes then finally answered, whispery. "No."

"What is wrong?" he asked softly. "I have something to tell you." Looking up to him, with glassy eyes. Donatello glanced to her, softly and blankly as he begun to feel afraid of what she may share. With one reply, he said tenderly. "Tell me, Vivie. What is it?"

Hot tears streamed down her cheeks as she begun to confess her secret with soft, whispery tone. "Remember when we first made love?" he nodded and answered, wiping the tear away on her right cheek. "Yes, I remember. I will always cherish that night with you." Nuzzled his hand as she held on, lovingly and contently then continued. "That night will always be so special to me, too. But I am petrified that you'd _hate_ me."

"How could I ever hate you? You are the most sweetest, generous, kindest and prettiest lady I've ever known. Tell me what is wrong." Vivian's lip trembled with more hot tears flowed and finally she spoke the words and broke her silence. "I am sick. And the reason why, I asked you to use a condom on our first night because I don't want to infect _you_. I couldn't live with myself, if I ever gave you what I have." She paused, sniffled alittle then continued. "I am sorry for not telling you _sooner_."

"Don't be sorry Vivie, just tell me what is that you want to tell me." Donatello assured, gently caressed her cheek. "I have genital herpes."

Donatello was god smacked, speechless. His only thought was to embrace her tighter which had shocked her the most. She was expecting as she had assumed that he'd become angry, and possibly force her to leave which he didn't. All Vivian could was cry as she tightly embraced him in return and he finally said, whispery. "I will find a way, to make things better for you. For us to be together, I _promise_."

Vivian had literally sobbed into his scutes, and unintentionally dug her nails in his flesh which never once bothered him. He exhaled softly, then kissed her forehead and played with her hair tenderly within his fingers. Soft knocking on the door interrupted them as Mikey stood, patiently waited. Donatello looked over his shoulder towards the door then looked back to Vivian, gently caressed her cheek then kissed her forehead tenderly before leaving the bed and her side as she remained where she laid. "Yes, Mikey."

"Something is wrong with klunk and miss kitty." Mikey replied, expressing a sad frown. Donatello sighed softly and followed his younger brother where both cats curled up asleep in a warm blanket in Michelangelo's room. Kneeling down and close by the sleeping feline's as he gently placed one finger on their necks to check for heart rate and found all was normal. But had noticed that the food bowls were still full, left untouched. Then he glanced at Klunk still laying but protectively over Melly, softly chuckled as he smiled and understandably retreated and stood up. "They are fine, Mikey. I think klunk has claimed." He paused as Mikey interrupted. "Miss kitty? He claimed her?"

"Melly is her name, Mikey and yes, he has claimed her. They are in process of mating." Donatello explained, with a smile. The orange clad terrapin couldn't hold back his excitement and said. "Gotta throw a wedding for them!" Face palming himself and chuckled, saying softly. "Oh Mikey, geez."

"What?" Mikey answered, tilting his head alittle. "What is wrong with giving them a wedding?"

"Nothing, I suppose but should ask Vivian first." Donatello smiled, patting his shoulder as he left the room and Mikey bolted passed to go ask Vivian. "Vivian." He called. "Oh geez, Mikey." Donatello sighed.

"Yes Mikey." She finally answered. "Can we throw a wedding for miss kitty, uh, I mean Melly and klunk." He clasped her hands with a huge smile as he waited for an answer. Vivian blinked Shockley and asked quickly. "A wedding? Why? For whom again?"

"For klunk and Melly?" Mikey answered, still held her hands. Vivian smiled warmly and answered. "Let me guess, your cat has taken a liking to my precious baby?" Mikey nodded fast and replied. "Yes, he won't let me near her."

Vivian finally agreed and said. "When do we start planning?" Mikey exclaimed excitedly and happily that he threw his arms around her and cried joyfully. "I'm going to be daddy in law." Vivian laughed and Donatello smiled, waiting in the door way as he lent against the doorframe. Mikey released her and hurried out of the room, to prepare for the wedding. "He is excited." Vivian commented. "What about you?" Donatello asked. "I am but never thought it would be this fast. Never thought I'd be seeing a cat wedding, let alone seeing my cat get married before me." She chuckled. Donatello smiled and walked to her, gently embracing his beautiful love close then suddenly she inquired the important question. "You had taken my confession quite well, are you ok with my condition? To be honest, I thought you'd force me out of the lair and order me to never return."

Cusping her cheek gently and deeply gazed into her eyes, before tenderly kissing her nose and nuzzled their foreheads lovingly. "Why would I do such thing? I vowed to find a way, to heal you and I am going to keep it." He assured her, sweetly. Vivian smiled happily and joyous tears streamed down her cheeks. "Let's get the wedding going, shall we?" Donatello smiled.

"Yes but first, how is Cameron?" she asked. He sighed, worriedly and finally replied. "She is stable for now, but it may take some time until I get the right dosage for her medication."

"What do you mean, right dosage?" she glanced puzzled. "Your friend is dying from leukaemia, Vivie. I am sorry."

" _Dying?_ No she couldn't be. Why wouldn't she tell me that she is sick?" burying her face in donatello's chest, whilst he embraced her tightly and replied. "Possibly, she was afraid."

"There is more, isn't there?" she looked up to him with a scarce glance and he nodded. "Yes, there is." Vivian had deeply looked into his eyes and knew the answer before he spoke the words, immediately she felt deeply guilty. "Teach me, how to fight. I want to avenge my friend and myself."

Donatello nodded agreeably and replied. "Of course. But first, there is something I should attend to and I will be back." Kissed her tenderly then continued, whispery. " _Stay here_."

She nodded obediently, blushing as she kissed him back quickly and watched him leave, holding both hands over her heart. _"Return to me my love."_

Raphael waited outside the door. "Ready?" Donatello nodded and answered. "Let's go." Just as when both were about to leave, they were stopped by Leonardo that stepped out of the shadows close by. "Where are you two off to?"

"Surface." Raphael replied. "Not alone, you aren't." Leonardo told them as Michelangelo stepped out afterwards. "What's going down?"

"Cameron attackers must be punished." Donatello answered, finally. Leonardo turned and led the way as the others followed. Soon as they had reached to the surface and climbed to the rooftops, Leonardo begun asking questions. "How many are there and where should we find them?"

"Four. Cameron said there were four including one other that called himself, joseph Kendricks."

"Alright, start the search and send out a signal once had found them." All nodded and vanished in the shadows. Meanwhile, Jules was at the internet café where she searched for answers and entered the code for the tracker.

The tracker showed that Cameron was located in the north side of manhattan. Jules gritted her teeth, lowly growled to herself. "Manhattan. Why would you be there?" It wasn't long until Jules logged out and turned the computer off then rushed out. The flutter of her coat, flew on the winds of the cold howling breeze as she leapt onto her bike and drove out of parking lot. "I will find out what has exactly happened to you, cammy. I _Swear_ it."

*****  
to be continued in chapter 26

Read and review, well finally the secret that I wanted to share as why this guy I have mentioned about earlier, as why we can't be together ever. I was just as speechless when he shared with me his secret. And he feared that id turn on him which I didn't, how could I? My heart told me to never judge until know the full story and when he finally shared how he contracted it, that was when it had made sense and become clear. I was shocked, didn't know what to think or say but from that moment, we have been close and always will be. And I made a vow, if I can't be his girlfriend then maybe I can be his best friend as I needed a friend as well. So this how we became to be and how we will stay. As for the real life events written in this story for me has now come to a close, but for the other parts where the abuse are also real life crimes but that is of my friends ex-girlfriend past. Her trauma past, that I do believe a lot of the other victims that have endured and suffered from such horrendous abuse like this can relate to as I want to speak for those that desperately need a voice and support to be given justice for the stolen childhood that will never be gained back. But do hope the future will be better compared to their past. Child abuse of any kind is not acceptable. Please forgive me for saying this but I don't care what the abusers say because, if they were abused too; don't give them the right to steal another's innocence to purify themselves and stealing another's innocence will give back what was stolen from them either.

If willing to choose to abuse another, then just to show what kind of individual they are. I can't forgive the abuser, I know it does take strength to forgive those whom abuse us but in truth, in my opinion. Doesn't give back what was taken, stolen from the victims and don't excuse what crimes that have been committed. I am sure that I will receive reviews by those who will never understand what victims of the world on a daily basis, which every ten seconds this crime is committed. To be honest, how can others truly understand what the victims of vile child abuse endure and suffer from if they never were subjected to it? This is one thing, I wouldn't wish upon anyone let alone my worst enemy. And yet, it happens. This dark realm that huddles beneath the surface, is only the tip of the ice berg. I'm only guessing of an estimate to how many people that may agree with me that this is the most vile crime of all and must stop. 20% of the world's population, I am guessing would agree with me that this is something that cannot be forgiven. Sweeping under the rug, will never make it disappear only builds up and worst. Ignorance is not golden or sweet bliss, if you think so. Then I truly and deeply pity you. As what will you say if a friend, confessed his or her secret of what they suffered as a child. What will you say? What would you do? How would you react? Would you immediately blame them? And defend their abuser? These are a few questions that boldly stand out that so many choose to turn their back on. If want to make a better place for the future generation, then the time is now to start and change. Make your mark in making a difference now not later. Later is too late when the damage is done and can never be regained or repaired. Scars may fade but the trauma is imprinted on the soul. Anyway, hope to see you in the next chapter. Tootles.


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Vivian stood in the doorway of the infirmary before she took her side beside Cameron, while she slept. Taking her friends hand and nuzzled her soft cheek, over Cameron's bandaged knuckles and exhaled heavily. Trying to understand why her dearest and closest friend, didn't tell her about the condition that she was suffering. "Why didn't you tell me, Cammy? Why?" she sobbed, softly and whispery as she still grasped Cameron's hand within her own, then quietly sobbed in the sheet. "Please don't cry." Cameron softly requested.

Looking up with glassy red eyes and wet cheeks, still held her hand and replied. "How can I not cry? Why didn't you tell me that you were sick?"

Cameron sighed, gently pulled her hand away so she could adjust herself in the bed and feel more comfortable before she replied, explaining herself. "Come here, Vivie." Holding her arms out and open. Vivian climbed onto the side of the gurdy and hesitantly leaned close to give her friend a cuddle but feared that she may cause her more pain. "You must be strong, Vivie. For me, for yourself." Pulling away, wiping the tears away from her cheeks and answered through her sobs. "I know but how can I, if you are going to die?"

"You forget, that you have a wonderful guy in your life that is willing to do whatever he can to take care of you. Protect you and even wants to find a cure for you. Don't feel bad if I go, I know I should had told you sooner but, my life partner doesn't even know either. And…" Cameron paused for a moment as Vivian continued what she assumes her friend will say. "She has a secret too, right?" Cameron nodded. "Yes, but I already know what it was because I feared you'd may think poorly of my partner."

"Why would I think that? It isn't like that she once a man." She laughed thinking and hoping that Cameron would join in the giggled only to realise that she wasn't laughing. "Did I say something wrong?"

Cameron remained silent and sighed then Vivian's face went pale with guilt. "Oh? Cammy I am so very sorry. It was a crude joke. I didn't mean to…I am sorry." Looking down to her hands in shame and then she felt her friends hand gently grasping her shoulder reassuring her. "It is fine, you didn't know. Jules is a wonderful person and what she went through as a child, is why she chose to be a woman because it was surgically impossible to fix what was mistakenly treated as something else."

"Jules had a deformity and they mistake it, to be something else?" Cameron nodded and continued. "The doctors at the time, assumed Jules was suffering from a deformed genitalia and presumed her as female but after the surgery had realised she was indeed male. His genitals had a cyst that literally misshaped her at birth."

"That is terrible. So what has happened after that?"

"Jules was raised to be a girl by her parents but was told later, not long after her 18th birthday that she was born as a male and went through under whelming psychological therapy to understand and in the end, chose to be woman as she didn't know how to be any other." Cameron sighed, tearfully and continued. "Then that is when I came in, not long after that. At first, I was god smacked to what I heard and took a while to take in but the truth was in the end, how could I choose not to love someone any different that had shown me the deep and true love that I've always searched for."

Vivian listened to every detail of her friends love story and smiled, holding her hand and said tenderly. "That is how I feel with Donnie." She paused, sighed exaltedly and resumed with deep sadness in her voice. "But I am scared to tell him, how I feel about him as I don't know if I am able to bear any children."

"Tell him, Vivie. He clearly truly loves you. He deserves to know." Cameron encouraged her. "I will, promise. May I ask, how long do you have? When did you find out that you were sick?"

"I found out, eight weeks no sorry; ten weeks ago. And I was given, possibly about five months. That is just an estimate." Vivian glanced, horribly white and said after clearing her throat as she had the words caught in her throat. "F-five months? That is too short. Not now, I need you more than ever."

Cameron reached up to caress her cheek, as Vivian immediately held her wrist and the back of her hand with her own, closing her eyes as the stream of tears just flowed and covered both her own and Cameron's hand. "Please don't, cry. You must be strong, just promise me one thing." Vivian looked up under her teary gaze and whispery but soberly answered. "Ok. What is it?"

"While I am gone, keep Jules company for a while until she decides what she will do when I am gone." Vivian blinked stunned and stuttered as she didn't know what to reply. "Cammy, I-I…"

"Promise me, Vivian." Cameron pleaded. Finally Vivian nodded agreeing and answered. "I promise." Gently embraced her friend and whispery repeated her vow. "I promise, Cammy." Gently cradled her head as she hugged her back and replied softly. "Thank you, Vivian."

*******  
Somewhere in the far side of Manhattan where a filthy, sleazy bar reside nearby a somewhat busy metro corner. A tall gentlemen, dressed in black that stood outside the door with his arms folded and focused on his shift as he was approached by the local street hookers that came and went but were picked up by waiting customers that sought, satisfaction and what was called to be an appetiser for them to get their rocks off in the back alleys of the darkness or under dark lakeside bridges. It wasn't long when Jules, had parked her bike close by but out of sight as she investigated to see how her sweet love could had to come to a filthy joint.

Sickening and worrying thoughts wavered through her mind as she desired revenge. Luckily she had a plan to get inside. "Can't believe I am doing this again." She said to herself, taking her coat off and revealing her bust so the cleavage of her chest was seen then finally made her way over. Immediately the doorman allowed her, assuming that she was a worker for the bar and didn't think much of it afterwards. Once the door had closed, the cloud of heavy cigar smoke filled her nostrils and immediately felt sick.

Coughed little until she had exited from the smoke and took a seat in the far corner when a barmaid approached her and offered a drink. "Fireball on the rocks?"

"No thanks, make it red wolf gin." The barmaid looked to her confused and said under whispery tone, followed by a question. "You shouldn't be asking for that drink."

"Why? Is it poison?" Jules replied with a suspicious glance. "No, but that is if you want to be taken in the backroom." The barmaid changed her tone as she raised her voice to avoid suspicion as she was been watched. "I'm sorry, you'll have to go the VIP lounge if you are after some VIP comfort." Jules nodded and handed the money to her and said. "No problem, just the fireball on the rocks thanks." The barmaid winked and walked off. Jules sipped the drink and spat it back in the glass while none were looking and took a quick swab of what the contents it contained as something tasted funny.

Three men that sat in the other far corner of the room, watched Jules with ever cautious behaviour as they try to figure out what she was. "Do you think, that she could be FBI?" one said, suspecting as he pointed his finger out and then looked around the room. "Nah, couldn't be. Where is her partner or back if she were?" another said. "Shouldn't be too careful, anyone could be a FBI in this room and besides a raid would had commence if she were." The third stated finally. "What should we do then? Should we confront her and ask come with us to the VIP?"

"No, we wait. This one is _different_."

"How so?"

"Look again, watch how she sits. She don't look ordinary. She has to be _military_. There is no way that she works for the FBI, so our little hookers are safe. For _now_."

The others nodded and continued to glare at their primary target that has made them feel, suspicious and curious of what she could be planning, but something had also rose curiosity to her visit.

Jules knew right away that she was spotted and kept her cool as she continued her role as just a normal female that is looking for a good time. Ensuring she doesn't give anything away to state otherwise. "This chick looks too…what is the word? _Lean_ to be a hooker."

The ring leader of the group that watched her, played with his beard as he cautiously studied his prey as he knew that she isn't simple. "Keep a close eye on her, I will be back." His comrades nodded and remained where they sat as they watched her from afar and presented themselves as regulars as two strippers approached them and planted themselves in their laps. Jules leaned back in the chair and was disgusted as she knew exactly what kind of men they were. Holding her hand under the table as she closed her fist tightly and felt her stomach tightened whilst she waited for the right opportunity to strike to begin her revenge but the question that struck her. How many were there and who were they? How was she going to find the right ones and reclaim the honour back? This was going to be one long evening indeed.

Meanwhile the four terrapins were on their search for the same perpetrators and sought to avenge a young woman they hardly knew as well but that didn't stop them from completing their mission as it was their way of protecting the innocent. The terrapins know all too well, they cannot save or avenge everyone but least they can try their best in doing so. This had weighed heavily on Donatello's mind, mixed emotions flooded him. Both hatred and despair. But he was a pacifist and what he wish for, was and is nothing more but a dream. Hoping for that day to become a reality, is what keeps him driven until the day finally comes. Then realises that good cannot exist without evil, so the endless battle between will for all eternity, linger. Never-ending.

Crouching on the rooftop ledge and took his out pad from his duffel bag. Hacking through the police files and satellite and suddenly what caught his attention had him, gritting and growling though his teeth soon as his elder brother approached beside him. "Found something?"

This had frightened Leonardo when he had never seen his pacifist brother, angry before. Let alone glare like he had. "Indeed, I have found _something._ " Donatello replied, under his growling breathe. "It is just four blocks away." He continued. "Let's get going." Raphael walked over and punched one fist in the other. "Yeah, like what he said." Mikey stated afterwards.

"Move out." Leonardo ordered, but Donatello was first to take lead which was odd for him as the other followed. "Hey, fearless leader." Raph called. "Yeah, what." Leonardo replied, leaping down the rooftop into the dark alley as Donatello had vanished around the corner. "Donnie, sure is." He paused, looking for the words to use in description for their brother's sudden indifference. " _Fiery_."

"That is usually you, raphie." Mikey commented. Leonardo didn't answer first but somewhat agreed and feared for his brother then said, orderly. "Follow him, we must make sure that he doesn't do anything that he may regret."

"Donnie is the gentlest of all of us. He couldn't kill anyone, there is no way." Raph stated, quickly. "But what if there were one chance that he just might?" Leonardo answered, looking back to raph with a stern glance. Mikey couldn't imagine his brother of doing anything, involving taking another life. As he knew that he couldn't then finally he said. "Donnie wouldn't, would he?"

Leonardo replied. "I don't know mikey. But we better make sure that it don't come to that." The three terrapins had lost their brother for a few moments until they heard a loud crash in wooden door been broken. Neither had commented and followed in, and slowly walked inside. It was dark, quiet. Too _quiet_.

Donatello had broken the table and scattered all he came across before finding one small clue. Well, actually two. The first, he had found a matchbox that was purchased from a club and the second, a file of names with photographs. "Donnie?" Leonardo said, walking to his side. Standing up slowly and turned to face him, and his lovely earthy brown eyes had changed to red. Leonardo and the others had never seen their brother so full of rage.

"They had left, already." Donatello answered, gritting his teeth. "We will find them, Donnie." Leo assured him. "They're on the search for new victims." Donatello replied, opening the folder. "These sickos must be stopped." Raph growled. "They will be. But must find them first."

"This place is where they like to go." Donatello also presented the other clue he had found. "Well lets investigate and I do mean, only investigate. No charging in until we find the ones that we are looking for." All nodded then disappeared in the shadows, continued their search.

*****  
Back at the Key hole club, Jules continuously sat and watched her target as she finished the last of the drink then had credulously idea. A small smug had curled slowly on her lips and called for the waitress to her table. "Yes, ma'am. How may I serve you?"

The cash for the drink and plus tip was placed on the tray. "Red wolf please." The waitress glared Jules scarce and begun to tremble. "Something the matter?"

"Are you sure you want to purchase that drink?" she asked. Jules nodded and replied. "Yes, make it a double." The waitress trembled with fear and worry as she didn't hesitant to take the cash then hurried for the drink. The barman looked over the waitress shoulder and looked to his right and nodded to his co-worker. No words exchanged as they knew the drill and the second barman walked to the two men in the far corner that was preoccupied by strippers. Low whispering in one ear as he looked over and lightly pats the strippers right bottom cheek then stood up, readjusting himself before walking over to Jules.

Jules plan had work perfectly, running her finger around the glass rim. "Would you please come with us." One asked. Jules looked up with a smug glance and replied as she grabbed the glass. "Of course. Where do we go to?"

The men glanced to each other with a chuckle then one answered. "The VIP room."

"How exciting." She beamed, sarcastically. "Shall we?" she smug and led the way as the two men just watched then looked at eachother, suspiciously. "Well? Aren't you coming?" she called, impatiently. Neither replied and finally followed. This had pleased Jules as she grinned, and lowly chuckled to herself. 'Soon cammy. I will find out what has gone on and avenge you.'

The ring leader sat in the lounge as he was surrounded by three or more strippers, entertaining him as they entered the room. Jules was standing in the centre whilst the two men stood on each side of her, within the doorway and block her escape. The strippers were orderly commanded to leave with a hand gesture. Obediently they stood, and left the room. "What can I help you with this evening?" he asked. "Oh nothing much, just have a few questions." Jules replied. "Oh? What kind of questions?" he replied.

"First, loose the guard-dogs." She requested. "Boss?" one stated. He nodded and said. "Leave us." They too, obediently left the room. "Please…sit if you will." He requested as he held his hand out, offering a seat. Accepting the seat and played her role in manipulating her target in believing that she is trying to seduce him. "Are you trying to seduce me, my dear?"

"Maybe." She replied with a smug grin. "You certainly are one very attractive woman, how about we go somewhere more _private?_ "

Jules couldn't believe her luck, and still remained vigilant. "Sure, as long your guard dogs remain down here."

"Of course, my dear. This is strictly a private party of _two._ " He assured her, licking his hungry lips. Deep inside this sickened Jules but she had to keep herself calm and continue with her plan. "Shall we?"

The man nodded and stood up, guiding her to the door in the back. "After you." Jules pretended to be grateful as she walked by him and ran one finger along his jawline, using her skills in manipulating the situation to her advantage in making him believe she is seducing him. "Why thankyou." She said, then walked in the door as she was followed in afterwards.

*****  
"Donnie!" leo called.

The purple clad terrapin halted in his tracks and breathed heavily. "What leo." This had shocked him. Blinked fast then sighed. "Let's call it a night, Donnie. We can try again tomorrow." He finally assured him with a smile and gentle grasp of his shoulder. Donatello nodded agreeing.

"I'll stay up here, see if case is doing anything." Raph said, still wanting to break some skulls. "Negative. You too are returning to the." Before leonardo could finished, mikey had told him. "Raph is gone dude." Leo grunted with a heavy sigh. "Typcial."

to be continued in chapter 27

Read and review. I did promise you, twists in this story. Never expect Cameron's lover to be really a man that is a transvestite but not by choice to be exact as the accident happened when was only young child of the age of 5 years which Jules wouldn't remember much of it. And yes, this does happen too. Some choose to be whatever and others have no choice due to accidental operations. Sad really. And it sucks. Also, another twist to find out where this may lead eh? Anyway, hope to see you in the next chapter. Tootles.


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

~Key hole club~

"May I get you a drink?" the man asked. She rose her glass, and replied. "No thanks, I have one." He chuckled lowly and replied. "Red wolf?" she nodded. "You have taste."

"Why is that?" she asked. "That is a very strong drink, dear."

"Oh, I know. Cheers."

"Cheers." He replied, clinging their glasses then hesitant quickly. "I never got your name."

"Drake. Drake Peterson. What may yours be?" he smiled, looking Jules up and down. "Lucy." She finally replied. "Apparently my glass is missing ice."

"Allow me to get some." Placing the glasses down and walked out the door, to order for an ice bucket. This was her chance, she took out her syringe and filled his glass with the truth serum and tranquiliser. Few seconds later, he returned and sat down. Placing the ice in both glasses. "I hope you don't mind, I took the liberty of ordering some hot pot food."

A waitress brought in a large tray of fancy hot food that only found in the 5 star restaurant. "Oh my, you had out done yourself." She commented, deep inside she was sickened as some pieces appeared to have fingers in the wraps. "I must decline, I am not hungry at the moment."

"Of course." He smirked and picked the glass then sipped the drink. "That is an odd taste." He commented, looking to the drink. "What do you mean?" she asked. "Maybe it is my imagination." He replied, trying to stand then felt bit groggy and held his head. "Ugh, you _bitch._ You spiked my drink."

With one hard punch in his face, had placed him on conscious. Sitting back as she glared down to him and chuckled. "Never saw that one coming. Did you now, _scum bag_."

*****  
Somewhere in a dark alley way, Casey had cornered a small group of punks that just ripped off an old lady. And raph had watched from above, shaking his head as he chuckled. "Back to petty beating small time punks."

"Ripping off poor innocent old ladies, are we?" Casey said, holding his hockey stick out. "Hand over the purse and no one will get hurt."

The four punks looked to each other and laughed. "What happens if we don't?" Casey sighed and answered with his hockey stick, belting each one on conscious then picked up the bag. "Same old with punks these days. Here you go, ma'am."

"Thank you sunny." The old lady said then went on her merry way. Raph leaped down behind him and caught the stick in his hand, stopping it from meeting his face. "Bonehead."

"Raph? What are you doing here, bruh?" Casey said, taking is stick away and placed in the golf bag. "Want to know if you are up for breaking purple dragon or foot butt?"

"Hell yeah. Where do we start?"

Raph smiled, and replied. "Right now, but they're on Third Avenue."

"Let's go." Casey stated excitedly.

******  
Cameron finally fell asleep and Vivian couldn't sleep, she decided to clean the lair a little as both Melly and klunk strut around the living room together. Vivian smiled as she watched the cats chased and play together until they had disappeared back in the bedroom. She sighed softly and shook her head. "Oh Melly. You little cheeky kitty."

"Who is cheeky?" Leo asked curiously as he and his brothers walked in the door. "Oh? You're back." Vivian beamed happily at first then saw her lovers face. "Donnie?" he didn't answer, just caressed her cheek and kissed her forehead then finally said. "Hey _love_."

"Everything alright?" she asked. He nodded. "Just tired." Nuzzling her forehead upon his and replied. "I made some cheesy garlic toasties, want some?"

"I do! I do!" Mikey grinned and waved his hands like a hyperactive lunatic. "Ok, ok. I'm glad I made extra." She laughed. "Vivian." Leo gently called. "Yes leo." She answered, looking to the blue clad terrapin as he rubbed the back of his neck; unsure where to begin with his question. "I wish to ask you about earlier. When you, you know?"

Vivian looked to Donatello and he nodded, holding her hand then she looked back to Leo. "About that, I am sorry. I didn't mean to freak you out."

"That is quite alright. But may I ask if you don't mind me asking what it was all about." Leo replied, curiously. "Not at all, but as long nothing will change if I explain for my behaviour."

"Whatever it is, I'm sure my brother can find a way to fix it." He smiled as Vivian's heart had skipped a beat and let out short exhale then finally she replied. "I think, you should sit down."

"Alright." Leo sat down with Donatello and Vivian as Mikey finally joined with a mouthful of the toasties. "What's happening?"

"The reason for my sudden outburst earlier is because, I have a condition that is very contagious and I don't wish to infect you. Any of you for that fact."

"What do you mean, infect us?" Mikey asked with a mouthful, with a few crumbs flying from his lips. "I mean that my condition is bad and I must be careful not to share anything that possibly harm you." Vivian shakily exhaled, holding her hands on the table in front of her. Donatello lovingly draped his arm around her, assuring and comforting his angel.

"Is there any way that it can be cured?" Leo asked, curiously and hoped. Donatello shrugged his shoulders at first then answered. "There hasn't been any known cure for this condition but I'm not giving up."

"What about contracting it?" Leo asked. "That is something I want to ask, to take some blood samples and do some tests. I'm confident that we are immune but there is a chance that there is no guarantee." Donatello explained. "Do it." Leo requested. "Say what?" Mikey said, with a mouthful once again. "What are we talking about?"

"We are talking about, whether if we are or not capable to get infected." Don explained. "Oh?" Mikey answered. Vivian smiled warmly and held Donnie's hand. "Thankyou." He smiled back and squeezed her hand. "I thought we were talking about the wedding for Melly and klunk?" Mikey cried. All chuckled and Vivian said. "Talking about weddings, let's see what we…" Mikey had taken off like the wind before Vivian could finished. "Where did he go?" Leo rolled his eyes and grunted, rubbing his temples while Donnie chuckled and replied. "Soon as you said 'let's see', he couldn't wait to begin."

"Oh dear." She chuckled. "Is he always like this?" she asked, smiling curiously. Donatello smiled, chuckled and nodded then kissed her cheek. "Pretty much."

****  
Mikey had left the lair in a hurry, and knocked on April's apartment door. As the door opened, an exhausted red head stood in the doorway, yawning tiredly. "What's up Mikey?"

"Do you have anything that is white, oh a tux?" Mikey excitedly smiled. "What on earth for, Mikey? Don't you realise it is late?" April yawned then continued. "How can I say no to those baby blue eyes, come on in Mikey. Let me see what I have."

The excited terrapin skipped in the door then she looked back to him, curiously. "May I ask what this is for, Mikey?"

"I'm going to be a daddy in-law." Mikey excitedly beamed. "Oh my, how adorable." She commented. "Wait a minute, what do you mean that you are going to be a daddy in law?" She quickly asked while staring at mikey, confused. Twiddling his fingers over the other and said. "My little boy klunk has a pretty girl and I was hoping you'd have any tux and wedding dress for cats?" he asked. April gazed him stunned at first then smiled. "You want to throw a cat wedding?"

Mikey nodded fast. "Yes please."

"I never heard of a cat wedding before but I can see this is very important to you. Come on, let's see what I can find." Mikey smiled a huge grin and skipped after her.

One hour later, April exclaimed pleased as she held up two outfits. "Here they are."

"They are perfect!" Mikey took the tux and dress from April's hands and rushed out the door, leaving the stunned woman on her knees, shaking her head and chuckled before she realised. Mikey had returned and kissed her cheek, thanking her then vanished once again as he cried. "Thankyou."

"No problem, Mikey." April sighed, then hurried out after him still in her PJ's. "Where's my invite?"

A loud crash in the boxes in the basement, echoed and bounced off the walls, she cringed and smiled, waiting for a reply. "Ouch, I forgot. Sorry April. Would you like to come to Klunk's and melly's wedding?" rubbing his head as she walked down the staircase and over to the bruised terrapin, helping him up to his feet. "Of course, let me get dressed." He nodded.

April dressed in a simple orange summer dress and ballet shoes. "Ready." Mikey beamed at her, admirably. "Wow, beautiful."

"Let's get back to the lair and prepare the wedding for the lucky couple." She said, smiling. Mikey nodded agreeably.

*****  
Meanwhile back in the lair, Vivian was giving her beloved cat a loving pat as she purred and klunk laid beside her on the couch. Donatello smiled, embracing her close as he too watched the ginger/white feline purr and slept beside Vivian. "Klunk likes you, love."

"He is a lovely boy. Never thought melly would settle so fast." Vivian nuzzled her head onto Don's collarbone. "Why is that, love?" he asked, kissing her temple. "I never thought this would happen to us. Never believed I'd find you and she, find klunk." Donatello smiled, chuckled softly and replied. "Neither did I. I thought I was going to be alone, to the end of my days but now." He paused and gently grasped her chin and adverted her gaze towards him then continued. "I know that if I lived my life alone, how would I know love? You have brought me such joy that I wish to share the rest of my life with you."

Vivian smiled, nuzzled her forehead with his and whispery replied. "You have made me very happy too and I want to say." She paused and bit her lower lip, then sighed. "Yes?" he said. "I _love_ you."

Donatello's heart fluttered so fast as he felt to be flying. Caressed her cheek tenderly and replied. "I love you too." Both master splinter and Leonardo stood in the doorway of the room, watching the couple cuddle in the couch. Leonardo was very happy for his brother, but felt jealous. The old rat sensed his eldest son's rising envy. "What trouble you my son?"

Leonardo looked to his father and replied with a low sighing exhale. "Nothing sensei." Master splinter knew he was not telling the truth. "Your time will come, be patient my son." He assured him. Letting another sigh, before sitting down and said. "I hope so, sensei." Gently grasped the clawed hand upon his shoulder and smiled before the old rat took his hand away then walked away.

The door opened, both Mikey and April entered the room. "Klunk? Melly? Where are you?" mikey called then realised that klunk was asleep beside Vivian then immediately he gently brushed up his cat. "Whoa mikey, what is the rush?" Donatello asked, raised his brow as melly looked up and mewed. "The groom is not to see the bride before wedding." Mikey rushed off with the shocked cat that just mewed. "Sorry klunk, gotta get you ready."

Vivian giggled and commented. "He sure does take this seriously?"

"Yes, he sure does." Donatello replied. "Oh april, I didn't see you there." He continued. "Hey Donnie, so who is this?" she asked, smiling. "Is this the mystery girl, I've been hearing about?" she winked. Vivian looked to Donatello and stood up, introduced herself politely. "I am Vivian."

"April." She answered, shaking her hand. "So you're the mother of the bride to be?" Vivian nodded. "Yes I am." Before april could answer, the conversation was delayed for a few seconds as michelangleo interrupted, peeking his head out the door and called out. "Is the bride ready? Its time to get the wedding on the road."

Both April and Vivian blinked then chuckled. "Alright mikey. We are going." Vivian finally replied, scooping up melly in her embrace. "Better get you ready for your wedding, melly." Vivian smiled, nuzzled her gently. "Need help?" April offered, with a soft smile. Vivian nodded and smiled back, the mother of the bride and new friend walked together in the vacant room. Donatello smiled, watching the lovely women disappear in the room and gently said. "I'll be here waiting, love."

"Ok, sweetie. It won't be long." Vivian called back. The blue clad terrapin grasped his brother's shoulder and smiled. He looked back and returned the smile with a gentle squeeze of his hand. "I am very happy for you."

"Thankyou leo."

Mikey walked out, followed shortly after was klunk that seemed unimpressed and tried all he could to take the tux off. "No klunk, not til you and melly are married and you can take it off." Donatello smiled, chuckled and Leonardo shook his head, sighing. "Don't laugh." Mikey lowly hissed, giving a unimpressed glance. "Sorry, mikey." Donatello smiled.

Leonardo tried not to chuckle as he looked up finally. "I'm going to see if the bride is ready." Mikey said, before bolting off leaving his brothers godsmacked and klunk as he licked his paw. "Never seen mikey this excited." Don commented, smiling.

"But then, when isn't he excited?" Leonardo commented, looking to Don while trying to figure when there had been one time, either brother had known mikey to be not excited. "Oh yeah, very true." Don smiled, holding the back of his head and chuckled.

"Come on, lets get this show on the road." Mikey ushered, impatient. "Alright mikey, hold your pants." April teased. "Um, I aint wearing no pants. But I can a pair on." He grinned. "Ugh, mikey." Leonardo murmured. "You never seem or cease to amaze me, mikey." April commented, with a smile.

Vivian smiled, and chuckled then finally said as she walked out with the bride. "The bride is ready." Melly looked to mikey, purring and instantly he cried excitedly with big watery eyes and clasped hands. "Beautiful. Come on, hurry. No time to waste the groom is waiting."

"Alright mikey, no pushing." April sighed. Vivian smiled to her own mate as she smiled, walked to the little altar and finally placed melly down, beside klunk. Then stepped back, as she was embraced around her waist by Donatello and held her free hand, gently squeezed. She smiled, then placed her head unto his shoulder as they watched the ceremony begin.

At first, klunk was trying to escape from the tux and melly just mewed as to say, why she had to wear a uncomfortable material gown then finally, the pair turned and purred before sharing a nuzzle then licked eachother's faces. Mikey cried, and blew his nose as he stated through his joyful sobs. "My klunk is all grown up."

Vivian smiled and understood exactly what and how mikey felt as she too, was unable to keep her tears back. Wiping them away and also commented. "A new chapter of a beautiful life together."

Handing the tissue to her as she was so happy to see her feline daughter to marry. "How about we take these outfits off, and allow them to go in their little den?" mikey nodded, agreeably and took the clothes off then watched the newlyweds, rub and purr as they walked together to the bedroom. "Oh aww, did you see their little tails entwine?" April stated, smiling as she too wiped the tears away. "No, I have missed it." Vivian answered. "I didn't, it was so cute." Mikey sniffled, proudly. "I hope there will be two just like melly and klunk." Vivian commented. "I hope so, I do sure have the good looks in the family as klunk takes after me of course." He struck proudly, as he puffed his plastron chest up and out.

All glanced the orange clad terrapin, with silent gazes before April and Vivian sniggered quietly then Donnie chuckled as leo sighed. Finally the old rat joined the group and asked. "Now, why is everyone upset?"

"We are not upset, master splinter." Mikey replied. "Oh?" he answered. "What is with the tears?" he continued. "Klunk just got married."

"To whom?" the old rat blinked. "Melly kendricks."

"And who is melly kendricks?" he asked. "She is my daughter. My cat." Vivian smiled, replied. "Congratulations miss." Splinter smiled, bowing kindly. "This would mean I am apart of the family?" she asked curiously. And he nodded with a smile.

She returned the smile and snuggled into don's embrace happily as he too, tightened his arms around her waist.

******  
~to be continued in chapter 28

I hope I did good, as I'm not sure how a fur wedding goes. Unless it goes like our ceremony is commenced if so. I do apologise if I didn't a proper job in doing it a justice. Let's hope soon, we will know whether if melly and klunk has a litter. aint I a stinker? Spoiling the story already whoops lol. Bad writer I am lol and hope to see you in the next chapter. Tootles.


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

~Key hole club~

Jules had wondered why no one entered in the room as she was alone in the back room with her first victim that is also accomplice to crimes that had went under the rugs like gravels of dirt. Sitting behind the table with her feet, propped on the table ledge as she played with the knife while waiting for the prisoner to wake. A low grunt then groan escaped his lips as he opened his eyes and groggily said with a hoarse voice. "What the fuck happened?"

"Ah, you're finally awake my little _prey_." Removing her feet from the table's surface and stood up then walked around slowly as drake tried to escape from the ropes, which only felt as they had grazed through his skin while the legs of the chair he had sat upon tip topped from one to another before coming to a complete still. "Let me go, _Bitch_." He hissed, gritting through his teeth. Jules chuckled darkly then replied as she viciously grasped the man's jaw, making him yelp slightly. "You'd like that would you? To call for help? Well, forget it." Releasing his face before giving a hard slug across his cheek. "I can't allow that. We are only just getting started."

"You won't get out of here, _alive._ " Drake growled. "Oh, wont I? We shall see about _that_." She replied, sneering at him with a sneered smirk. "My men will know something is up and come in that door, then torture you." He confidently smirked, chuckled darkly. "Oh? Tell me something." Jules replied, walking around him slowly before holding out a large black and white photograph of himself with a small child. "Tell me, how does it feel to be the _prey_ when you always preyed onto the defenceless and innocent?"

"Where did you find that?" he asked, gritting his teeth. "Where?" she paused then sat in front of him on the edge of the table as she revealed more filth pictures of his comrades with countless child victims. "I found these in your _desk_ of among the odd but not typical places as I also found these." Holding out a small black book and DVD. "You are one piece of work and pieces of shit like you, I despise."

"You can't and won't be able to rid the world of us. We out number you every day." He laughed. "That maybe true, but don't mean." Paused once again and glared in drake's face just inches from his retched breathe. "I can't torture you bastards to death. Since you filth always get off the hook and through the cracks of the justice system." Drake chuckled then spat in her face, she lowly growled irritably as she punched him hard which made drake fall backwards, still tied in the chair and took out a handkerchief to wipe the spit from her cheek. "You were lucky that time. And won't be next time."

"That it, just that little itty bitty one?" he sneered, cockily. Grunted slightly as he turned his head to the right slightly and spat out blood that trickled down his chin after receiving a hard punch in his mouth, followed a tooth that laid in the small blood salvia. "Bitch." He hissed.

"Yes, I know but I'm more than a bitch." She told him, smirking her sneered glare. Drake glared confused and said. "What do you mean by that?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Jules answered. This had made drake uncomfortable. "You will be surrounded any moment now."

"Don't get your hopes up, buddy." She confidently smirked. "Want to know why?" she continued, opening the blinds. "Where the hell are we?" he gasped angrily. "Somewhere your boys can't find us and also." She paused, forcibly straightened his head to stare at the screen of the television. "I want names of these bastards that did this to my girl. And who is this joseph kendricks." She continued in demanding tone, growling through her teeth waiting for answer. "I aint telling you _nothing._ " He smirked and sneered through his chuckle. Jules sighed, adjusted drake back up but didn't release him from the binds then walked to her black duffel bag, and took out a pair of plyers. "What are you _doing_? What are you going to do?" drake asked, as his tone changed from confidence to worrying dread with widening eyes as he tried to break free from his ties, then begun pleading. "No, stop. Please, I'll tell you anything you want."

"Spill it out then."

"Joseph kendricks, is my partner in the club." Jules replied with curiosity and surprise. "Oh really? Is that so? Where is he? Where can I find him?"

"I don't know." She sighed, taking his thumb and cut it off, drake screamed in agony as he was tortured. "Not good enough, how about we go _lower_."

"No! Please don't! I beg you!" Jules glared at this vile man and growled harshly. "You showed no mercy to the victims you and your buddies abused. Why should I be so _merciful_ to you?" stabbing the plyers through his hand. "Now, the real fun begins."

Drake couldn't reply as he sobbed, grunted and groaned in agony while he had death glared at his warden. Then finally said, lowly whispery vowed. "If I get out of here, I will kill _you_." Jules chuckled and smirked. "I don't think s _o_."

******  
It was master splinter's turn to speak with the lovely young woman, that has brought so much joy to his son's life. Donatello was confident to leave Vivian with his father, while he went to check on Cameron and did other testing.

Both Vivian and splinter sat at the family table. Vivian was overly nervous, as she wrapped her hands around the cup warming her hands. Splinter did the same then finally spoke gently. "Thankyou for bringing such joy to my son's life, miss."

Vivian smiled and gently introduced herself as she weren't sure if he knew her name. "Vivian." He smiled back, and repeated his gratitude. "Thankyou for bringing such joy to my son's life, miss Vivian." She smiled more and didn't think more on the subject of the introduction and nodded as she finally replied. "Welcome, and thankyou for welcoming me into your home. As your son has brought so much joy to mine." Slowly sipped the tea and asked. "May I ask what tea flavour this is, please?"

"Jasmine tea." He answered. "You are welcome to stay if you wish." He continued, kindly. Vivian smiled graciously.

No further words were spoken as they enjoyed eachother's company while sharing hot brewed jasmine tea. And then, she took the cups when had finished and cleaned. Master splinter smiled, before standing up and bowed kindly. Vivian kindly bowed back and splinter left the room. Vivian also left the kitchen and went to the infirmary.

Stood closely beside her friend, as she slept and gently grasped her hand. Shortly after, don walked in the room and draped his arm around her waist and softly sighed. "I promise I will find a cure for both of you."

Tightening her arm over don's as she answered. "I know you will."

*****  
Meanwhile in secret location, Jules sat in her chair as she wiped the blood from her face and exhaled, looking to the lifeless corpse. "Pussy." She lowly commented. "I am coming for you. Coming for you, _all_." She vowed, looking at the photographs of drake's comrades in crime.

Untied his limbs, and dragged him to a clear large plastic sheet with a large duffel bag suitcase and saw. Before she begun sawing drake into pieces so he would fit in the bag, she dressed appropriately to protect herself from the blood. It seemed that Jules had gone insane with vengeance that she would do whatever it costs, to find her lover and avenge her honour. One hour later, wiping the blood from her forehead with the back of her gloved hand and panted alittle.

"Time for you to return back to work, buddy." She chuckled, packing him in the duffel bag and cleaned up the bloody mess. Finally, she walked out and closed the door behind her. Luckily, the location was where no one knew or within neighbourhood residence.

*****  
"Boss?" Ramon knocked and called. "Boss? Is everything alright?" Pushing the door open and looked in, finding it empty and assumed that he might be in the secret back room. So he took the liberty and walked inside, closing the door behind him then said, undoing his pants. "Save some for me, boss." No reply was heard as he opened the door, stepped in only to find it empty. Looking around himself and scratched his head confused. "Heh, where could he be?" Zipping himself back up and walked out when another walked in the room then said. "You should take a look at this, sir." Handing the envelope to him. Ramon snatched the envelope and tore it open.

Shaking as he read the note when his comrade asked. "What is it?" Ramon just brushed past out the door, and called for Tony. "What has happened?"

"The boss has been kidnapped somehow." Ramon replied. "By who? How?"

"A red head was last seen with him earlier." Another informed them. "Find her." Ramon ordered, just as the phone rang from within the room behind them. Ramon walked to the phone and answered. "Go to the lakeside under bridge. You will find what you seek." Then, the receiver beeped as the call was ended. Slamming the receiver down on the holder and growled. "Move! The lakeside bridge."

Twenty minutes later, Ramon and three others arrived to the bridge and found the large black duffel bag waiting. Neither asked or said a word as they cautiously commence towards the item and finally opened the bag. Ramon gritted his teeth while two retched from the sight of what they had seen.

"What or who is capable of doing this?" one asked. "Someone that thinks alike us but does it for fun." Ramon answered. "This type of fun is to punish us." He continued.

"What is that?" a second asked, pointing to the bag end, ramon reached in and took the suspected piece out and his hand begun to shake as he held the mutilated genital in his hand. "It is his penis."

"Who are we dealing with? A bloke or woman on a rampage?" the third finally said, wiping the excess vomit from his mouth. Just as when he was about to answer, a shot was fired from the shadows. Two had fallen as they received bullets in their heads. Both Ramon and the last stood back to back as they pointed their guns up and looked around, hoping to target the shooter. "Where the hell are you?" he shouted.

A dark chuckle echoed in the darkness then a second shot was fired. The gun fell to the ground as Ramon looked back, seeing his accomplice laying in his own pool of blood and begun to fire his bullets until the gun clocked. "Out of bullets?" she laughed darkly. "Good." Using the rifle end to knock Ramon to the ground, he glared up to Jules through his blurred vision as she stood over him and dressed in black then had been kicked in his face, and all went black.

*****  
To be continued in chapter 29

Ok, been awhile for a update. As it shouldn't be too long when we get to the next part of whether Jules finally gets what she wants but first, she is going to have some fun in taking some of the mongrels out. Which should be good until Donatello and his brothers get the others that had abused Cameron and finally joseph will meet his own demise. Whoopsie. Spoiler alert. Lol tootles ;)


	30. Chapter 29

_Chapter 29_

Jules sat before her second victim as he finally awoke and realised that he was tied up, trying to escape. "It is pointless to escape."

"You." As Ramon knew immediately whom he was facing. "I see, you remember." Jules answered, leaning on her knees with a smirk. "How can I forget? You were the one that had managed to blow my jewels away."

Jules chuckled and replied. "I will do it again in a second but first, let's get down to _business_." Ramon glared at Jules, gritting through his teeth as he hissed lowly. "What kind of business?"

"I think you know what kind." Revealing the photographs and immediately demanded. "Where are your buddies that did this to my girl?" Ramon smirked and replied. "Who is she? Never seen her before and don't know who those men are."

Jules had strongly slugged Ramon, splitting his lower lip. He chuckled darkly and said. "It that the best you got, _bitch_." Jules chuckled and chuckled. "We are only just getting started."

******  
Back in the lair, Donatello was taking blood samples from his brothers for testing along with Vivian's and cameron's. Vivian held the mid-section of her arm to stop the bleeding. "I hope that you are immune to my condition."

"I do too, but then." He paused, cusped her cheek tenderly and smiled. "I wouldn't want it any other way." He whispery told her, this made her smile and cry. Brushing the tears away with his thumb and whispered commenting. "You are so beautiful."

"You make me feel beautiful." She said, softly. Sharing a tender, soft kiss then an loving nuzzle before returning back to his work. Vivian sat close, and watched as she found it all fascinating. Suddenly the quiet atmosphere was disturbed by Mikey's cry as he walked in the room with a droopy sadden face. "What is wrong?" Vivian asked, concerned. "Klunk totally ignored me." His baby blue eyes glistened with droopy teary gaze.

"I'm sure, he will come around when he is ready. Don't worry so much, just remember that he will always love you. It is just that Melly is, you know." Vivian smiled assuring. Mikey sighed softly and asked. "Oh yeah, hope there will be a little klunk junior." He suddenly beamed with exciting glance.

"Have to wait and see." Vivian smiled, rubbing his arm softly and mikey smiled back then walked out. Donatello chuckled then said. "I think, he is feeling left out."

"How do you mean?" she asked, turning around then sat down then realised soon as she answered her own question. "Oh, hello Vivian. Of course, duh." She chuckled. Donatello shook his head and chuckled as well then said. "I rest my case."

"You are mean." She pouted. He turned and faced her, smiled then pulled her to him. "I was kidding, vivie." Kissed her tenderly then she smiled back. "I forgive you."

*****  
"Ramon and the others have been gone for a long while." one stated. "Maybe they had found new girls for the club." Another replied, with a sinister chuckle as the first joined the laughter and evilly smiled until their friend walked in and said. "Something has happened, Ramon is missing."

Both glared in horror. "What about the others? What about the boss?"

"He's dead, butchered." He answered. "Butchered?" they repeated. The man nodded and said once again. "Butchered."

"I think should call joseph in." one said. "I think maybe you are right. But then, he is only after one."

"Does that matter? Shouldn't really matter whether if he is only interested in one or many."

"True but he is after all the partner of this club."

All nodded in agreement and called for joseph while went to search for the missing comrades. Joseph was just finishing himself once again, fantasing himself with Vivian when he heard the phone ring and immediately he answered with a harsh, gruff tone. "What?!"

"Ramon is missing with few others, joseph." He sat up as the chair creaked beneath him then finally he answered. "When?"

"Three hours ago as presumed." Looking down to the photograph of Vivian, picking it up and sinisterly glared at it as he answered. "I'll be right there." Ending the call and cleaned himself then changed in clean clothing. "No one can save you, princess. No one."

*****  
Meanwhile, Jules had sat down in the chair before Ramon and said. "Shall we continue around the brush or tell me what I want to hear." Ramon panted heavily, blood smeared over his face as the swelling welts formed from the thrusting blows, he had received. He spat the bloody saliva in her face and answered raspily. "I aint telling you nothing, _bitch._ "

Jules sighed heavily then slugged him once again, he grunted and just deathly glared then spat to the floor as a single tooth followed and laid in the small pool of blood. What had disturbed him more is what he was going to be told next. "I am going to tell you a story, Ramon. And this story is about me."

Ramon chuckled, interrupting. "Oh do tell. I like a good story." Jules glared in disgust and answered. "Well then, this story may entice or shock you however it is told." She smirked. Ramon's expression changed dramatically.

"Since you enjoy calling me, bitch. What would you say or think, If I tell you." She paused and leaned close then whispered. "I aint no _woman_." Ramon glared in sickening disgust. "What? You are not a woman? What are you then?"

Jules sat back in her chair and replied, explaining by twisting the truth of her origin. "I was taken by bastards like yourself as a child. I was beaten, tortured even sodomised beyond recognition."

Ramon evilly smirked at first then said. "So, you are seeking revenge to what has happened to you?" he chuckled muckily and resumed. "What has this got to do with this woman, that you call your girl? And you think it has something to do with me?"

Jules leaned in close once again and answered. "There is so much more than that. And yes, it is." Ramon smugly smirked again and spat in her face. "Freak."

"You made me so, bastard." Wiping the spit from her face and slugged him again until he was spitting blood. "Now, shall I continue with this or will I get what I ask in the beginning?" Ramon answered as he laughed. "Nope, kill me first."

"I'll kill you, after I torture you but not yet." Jules glared close in Ramon's face, only a mere inch away from his nose, smelling the retch breathe. "Get on with it, I aint telling you nothing."

"You will." Turned her heel and retrieved a large metal device. "What is that?" Ramon asked. "Oh, something I like to use for the fire place. Want to see?"

"What are you going to do?" Ramon asked, worried about what or where the sharp poker is going to be penetrated towards. Jules held it in a pot of hot coal as the poker heated. Ramon tried to break free but it was pointless. "Please, I'll tell you whatever you want to know."

"You said that before and still I am waiting." She grew impatient. "What are you going to do?"

"Well, If I tell you. Then it wouldn't be fun now would it?" jules smiled as she planned to performed how the medieval corrupted priests did to their prisoners in the torture chambers. "Did you know." She paused, pressed the button to lift Ramon from his chair but still binded but shackled. "That back in the dark ages of old England that prisoners were taken to the bottomless pit of the castle where a chamber of torture awaited them?"

"No." Ramon answered, his voice began to tremble. "Well, the sodomise rituals were so barbaric that none never survived from the inflictions that were performed unto them."

"In what way?" ramon asked, sweat ran down his temple. "Like you would and want to know." She laughed as she penetrated his anus with the hot poker, after tearing his clothing away. Ramon screamed and shrieked in agony and terrifying horror. Blood trickled down his shackled legs, as his flesh burned to the hot sharp metal edge.

"Please stop! No more!" he begged. She took the poker away and said. "That was just the point of it. I hadn't even begun. Now will you tell what I want to know?"

He cried tearfully and nodded. "Yes."

Showed the photographs once again and wrote the names of each accomplice along where to find them on the back of each photograph. Ramon sobbingly pleaded. "Please let me go. I have children."

"Children?" she asked, disgusted. "Biological or forcibly prostituted children?" he lowered his head as he cried. "Ah, I see. That is how we are going to play, are we?" Grabbing a handful of his hair and roughly pulled his head back and glared into his eyes as he saw nothing but hatred in Jules eyes. This had placed fear in him. "Fear is not a option and neither is _begging_ for mercy."

Ramon's entire body trembled as his head had received the poker through his throat, as he choked and gurgled on his own blood. Jules took out a Stanley knife and begun carving in his chest, the word. That will not only place fear in his comrades but send a message to find this joseph kendricks.

"Joseph Kendricks. Your reign is coming to an end."

*****  
to be continued in chapter 30

Hmm, how many will come for this man? As he should had thought about the outcome of his actions when hurting others, right? I see it as, do the crime. Do the time but in this case, death is the highest penalty. Read and review, tootles.


	31. Chapter 30

_~Revenge. We all feel it, and yet we are told. It is not the answer. Then the question remains, 'why?'. Why must we suffer in hope of justice? Why, do those whom commit the crime always get the protection that the victims should have that privilege? Why are they been denied? Why, I continue to ask but the answer is never said, truthfully but with more riddles and empty promises. Maybe when judgement day comes, the answers with the truth shall be revealed.~ written by tammy ryan; 7.11.2015_

 _Chapter 30_

One week later, Cameron finally awoke from her slumberous sleep. And she looked around, had forgotten where she was and tried to push herself from the bed. Before she looked up, a familiar voice startled her. "You're awake." Jules smiled, bringing breakfast. Cameron smiled, as she couldn't stop the tears and raspily requested. "Cuddle please."

Jules placed the tray down beside her and gently pulled Cameron into her arms. Tightly held her lover close then slightly pulled away, looking up to her as she caressed her wet cheek. "I love you, jules."

Jules smiled, and her lips moved but the voice was different as the words were spoken. "Cameron, you awake love?" Cameron gazed confused as she titled her head then suddenly she blinked and saw whom was speaking to her.

"Cammy?" Vivian gently called. Cameron had awoken but she believed to be still dreaming. "Are you ok?" she asked. "No."

Checking her forehead for temperature, just how Donatello showed her and checked her vital signs. "You were still dreaming, cammy." Cameron looked to Vivian confused. "How is that, possible? How long did I sleep?"

"You were asleep for a week. We thought you had gone into a coma." Vivian replied, Donatello walked in and stood behind Vivian as he embraced her gently. "Good, you are awake and you look so much better now."

"You were the one that brought me here?" she said finally, trying to remember. He nodded. "Yes, I was and my brother was with us at the time. Do you remember?"

"Raphael, right?" she mentioned his name. "That is right."

"Someone called?" raphael asked, walking in the room and stood at the end of the bed. Cameron looked to the larger turtle and softly smiled. "Um, is this a bad time?" he wondered. "No, not at all. Cameron just woke up and some things seem to be fuzzy."

"I see." Raphael answered. Cameron gently waved to raphael, inviting him to come close which he did and all she could do was, pulled him close. Raphael was confused as he returned the embrace as she said whispery. "Thankyou."

"Uh, welcome I guess." He said. Vivian smiled as she wondered why she would say such things but what mattered to her. Her friend was safe but not out of the woods yet. Raphael smiled kindly and left the room. "Now, do you mind if I take some blood samples." Donatello asked. Cameron knew right away what he was requesting and without hesitation, she held her arm out and answered. "Do it. I don't want to die."

He nodded, taking the blood as Vivian covered her lips, trying not to cry. "Don't cry, vivie." She assured her, with a smile. Vivian smiled back warmly. "I'll be back." He told them, leaving the pair alone.

"How are you feeling?" Vivian asked. "Had better days." Cameron replied. "Are you strong enough to move about?"

"I should be fine to walk." Cameron answered. "What about those bastards? Anything has been done about them?" she continued. Vivian sighed and answered with a shake of her head. "I'm not sure. We've hadn't left since it has happened." Meanwhile, Donatello was in his lab; waiting for the results to what medication or other healing substances would work for Cameron as he begun searching for the cure.

He prayed to find it as he hoped it cure, Vivian as well. Luckily the results for his brothers and himself had returned, that they are not immune to the disease so he had to find a way in protecting himself, and his brothers. Sighing frustrated, leaning his head back while cradling in his hands. "Damn it."

Then leaned over the table, and slammed a closed fist in the desk as he gritted his teeth. Cursing at himself. "Damn it." Soft knocking attracted his attention, but he didn't look up. "What?" he answered.

"Everything alright?" leo asked, walking in the room. Don looked up finally, then turned away as he picked the clipboard up and went to the machine that finished spinning the test tubes with the blood samples. "Everything is just peachy."

"Liar." Leo commented. "Liar?" don chuckled. "So what if I am?" he continued. "Lying was never your strong point or part of your nature, Donny." Leo replied, informing him. "What's wrong?"

"We are not immune to any diseases. But we are clean though." Don explained then sighed softly, disappointed. "That is a good thing, right?" he asked. Don didn't answer.

"I'm sorry Donny." Leo comforted his brother. Then he looked to the blue clad terrapin with watery gaze and said whispery. "I love her." Leo gently grasped his brother's shoulder, then pulled him close. "I know, little brother. I know."

Returning the embrace and quietly sobbed.

******  
Joseph was getting more frustrated, as he continuously searched for his daughter. "Where are you?" he lowly growled, staring at the map of New York when a knock on the door distracted him followed by a muffled scream. "What?" he hissed. The door opened and two men walked in, carrying a small girl in the room as she screamed and kicked, clawed her kidnappers. "Shut that bitch up, someone." Joseph barked.

The girl was slugged, placed on conscious before thrown on the mattress nearby. "Still looking for her, boss?" one asked. "As it is said. Never get a moron to do a man's job. Sometimes have to do it yourself." He looked up, staring menacingly dark at the man before him as he gulped. "Well, just wondering if you want some of the action?"

"Not interested." He glared at the girl on the mattress that laid on conscious. "More for us then, boys." The man said, sinisterly pleased. The girls clothes were torn away as she was tied up to the railings before they begun to violate her. Joseph sat and watched. While another walked in the room and said. "I think we have found her."

"Where?" he answered, his eyes lit up. "Over the east side of central park." Placing the photograph down on the table. "This was taken awhile ago, when she first disappeared."

Taking the photograph and smiled, as he drooled. "Good, find her and bring her back. Alive." The man nodded and stopped as joseph said, commanding. "Oh another thing. She is not to be touched. Is that clear?"

"Understood."

Joseph smiled evilly as the girl finally awoke and begun to cry, as she was in agony from the sharpening pain that had been inflicted unto her. While the men violated her, laughed and mocked her. Taking turns and forced her to perform in positions that she didn't understand. Joseph chuckled then left the room, closing the door behind him as the screaming and pleading continued.

******  
To be continued in chapter 31


	32. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

The sounds of screaming and pleading finally ended. Silence eluded within the room as Joseph stood outside, taking a drag of his cigarette and threw to the floor and used his foot to put it out as the door behind opened and the men had walked out. Laughing and congratulating eachother, looked back and asked. "Finished?"

"Yeah, finished. She was some fine piece of ass. Want some?" one answered, evilly smirked his sickening smug. "Nah, don't like sloppy seconds." He told them. "Maybe then you should had taken the first dibs." Another stated, raising the topic slightly. "She was not my type." He replied then walked away, leaving the building all together. The last of the men, walked out. Carrying the girl in his arms as she hung limped. "She broke too fast."

"Oh seriously?" a third said, looking down to the dead girl. "Must had too much fun with her, don't you think boys?" the fourth chuckled his evil cackle. As the others agreed. "Well, you know what to do. Get rid of the _body_."

Taking the body out to the dumpster outside and with only a bloody sheet. The door closed as he walked out, with the girl. "Looks like we better look in the stock for a new one." All agreed then walked to the rooms where they called the girl's dungeon and inspected the waiting flock. Meanwhile outside, by the dumpster Jules had jumped the overly sized brute from behind as he dropped the girl's body with the sheet only to cover her tiny body as she held on for dear life and tightened her hold around his throat. Grunted as she was driven in the brick wall but never gave up and continued to choke him. Then finally he lost the battle and finally died as she snapped his neck. "Hey bruce, what's taking so long out here?" Jules had stood up, glaring at the man with menacing eyes as she held the knife in her hand. "You bloody _bitch_." taking out the gun out from his side and dropped as the knife had pierced through his palm. Seconds after, she grasped his throat and demanded answers. "Where is he?"

He gasped as he tried to reply. "He _who_?" tightened her grasp and growled as she snapped his neck then spat on him and picked up the gun near his body before walking inside, calling the police for the girl prisoners as their screams echoed throughout the building. Showing no remorse whom she crossed and shot each of them that tried to take her down. Shooting in the centre of their foreheads, never missing as she walked on and never faced them while pulling the trigger.

Kicking the door in and walked in as two men held their arms around the throats of the victims that cried and pleaded for rescue. Jules pointed the gun toward their heads, and ordered for the girls to be released as the others cowered in fear. They ignored her and tried to shoot her, but were shot dead instead. The terrifying victims cried and shuddered with panting breathe, Jules told them to run which they did and then searched through their pockets for whatever vital information that could prove useful. One girl was too terrified to move and shuddered breathlessly as her legs were broken. Jules knelt down and gently picked the girl up and said. "Help is coming, hun. Must be strong. Where is the other men?"

"I don't know." She replied in fear, tears streamed her cheeks. Jules sighed and carried the girl out to a safe location where she and the others would be collected by the authorities and taken into protective custody. Handing a black book she had found of where many more victim were kept and told the girl to give to the first officer that arrives. Shortly afterwards, the police arrived but Jules was already gone. And so was joseph kendricks.

Jules was getting frustrated with this cat and mouse game. Looking for him wherever she found a lead in a short amount of hours after the last would carry a clue after she would dispose of them.

Returning back to the house and looked to the map of where had the red pins to state, each location have found and sent links to the authorities and become more irritated, when hadn't found the one psychopath of all. And still hadn't found those whom had hurt her girlfriend. "Where the hell are you?" clenching her teeth and lowly growled then sat down, glared at the map then realised there was a pattern. Circulating around one area.

Central park.

Leaning forward and looked harder then said. "Of course, must be hiding in central park. Why else, would you leave before anything or anyone come in? It makes perfect sense." Jules chuckled alittle and continued. "I will find you and those sick bastards, then I'll find my girl and bring her home."

*********  
Joseph had watched from the alleyway, through the window of his car as the raid commenced. Sighed heavily, clenched his teeth as he thought to himself. 'What the hell is going on here?'

The police and ambulance took the victims into protective custody and did examinations while taking their horrid ordeals into account but also found mutilated bodies inside. "What the hell happened in here, sir?" one police officer asked. "I have no idea. But someone is pissed." The sergeant replied as the bodies were taken away on the gurdy's and covered with the sheets. "Who knows how many more that we may find." He continued.

The news reporter arrived to the scene and begun rushing over to get the story of the night as she was told to remain back from the crime scene as the victims were still traumatised. "Oh come on, just let me ask some questions."

"No, it is a massacre in there and the victims are too traumatised to speak." The officer told her. "Back away." He ordered. "Oh crap, channel 4 is here." The camera man told his boss. "Damnit, it is Sandra blake." Amber nielson said. "Lets get on with what we have." She continued. He nodded and begun recording.

*****  
The following morning, Donatello had worked all night when he finally fell asleep from exhaustion. Working on the chemo therapy, in hope of a cure for Cameron. Vivian had been working hard on her self defence lessons with his older brothers while he worked hard on finding a cure. Leaning back in his chair and exhaled heavily as he feared that the cure may be a lost cause in trying but he never gave up. Mikey walked in, trying to uplift the mood but only had cause more misup. "Boo!"

"Mikey! Don't do that!" Donnie hissed. Mikey giggled and answered. "What you're doing?"

"Figuring a cure for Cameron and Vivian." He replied. Mikey scratched his head, confused. "A cure? What does Vivie and cammy have?"

Donatello sighed, shuddering. Then finally answered. "They have killer diseases, mikey. Cameron may die in a matter of three or four months. And Vivian, there is no cure only a life term medication."

"Oh man, I'm sorry." He apologised. Donatello didn't respond only glared at his notepad on the computer screen. And stood up slowly, before walking out to the room after turning his computer off then went to check on Cameron. Cameron seemed to be in high spirits as she just was asking to walk about. But gently told, to remain in bed. She agreed and requested for a book to keep her mind sharp before it begun to rot further. Cameron leaned back in the pillow and sighed, as tears streamed down her cheeks after Donatello left the room and went to the dojo, where Vivian was panting heavily. Learning to defend herself.

"Very good. Again." Leonardo told her. As raphael waited to be attacked. Vivian glared at Raphael with piercing dark eyes, tightened her grasps on the practice swords and lunged towards but he over powered her. She never gave up and tried fight him off. "Good, very good." Leonardo commented, praising. "That is enough for the day." He continued and walked out, raphael followed. Vivian looked to Donatello, smiling happily as he returned the smile. "How was training?"

"I think I am getting better." She answered, excited. He smiled and pulled Vivian to him. "That is good news. Very proud, babe." Draping her arms around his neck and lovingly hugged him, happily. "Hungry?" he softly asked. "Starve." She replied.

He smiled still held his beauty close as they left the dojo together and to the kitchen, where they sat and ate together.

****  
To be continued in chapter 32


End file.
